Deku's Heart
by Smittydahur99
Summary: Who will win Deku's heart in the end? Two boys fight for her affection amidst her recent heartbreak. How will this change Deku? I promise its better than it sounds. Final paring? TBD. And please, NO character or ship bashing. R&R please (: ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new My Hero Fanfiction. I haven't decided who the ship will be in the end: either BakuDeku or TodoDeku. I don't know how many chapters it will be. Deku is a FEMALE in this story, and that is the only difference. Remember, this is a fanfic, and I own absolutely nothing. I ship both BakuDeku and TodoDeku. Begins as a KiriDeku story. Don't hate me (:

Characters might be a little ooc, so don't get mad! Also, I love AAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL of these characters, so don't hate on them, please!

Now, onto the story!

Deku's Heart

Izuku walked with a skip in her step. She was particularly happy today. She and Kirishima had been dating for exactly one year now. He had asked her out not long after the hero license exams.

After she, Iida, and Todoroki had encountered Stain, he hadn't been told about the fight, but he made sure she was alright, checking to see what her message had been about. He always cheered her on when they had training, and she gave him pointers on how to take note of an opponent before a fight, aiding his strategizing skills greatly. When the school moved the students into the dorms, he would walk her to her hallway every night. One of those nights, the night had asked her to be his, he had even kissed her, but that was long ago.

Since today was their one-year anniversary, Midoriya decided she would do something special for the strong, red-head. All she had to do was go to her dorm room and grab the present. She had worked hard for the last two months to search for a Crimson Riot figurine, the one that Kirishima had been searching for since he was in middle school. It was so rare, but she had found it. She also had stocked up all kinds of meat for them to eat for dinner. She loved to cook for him.

"I'm so glad that tomorrow is Friday," Uraraka stretched.

"Do you guys have plans for this weekend?" Todoroki asked.

"I have something special planned for tonight," Izuku said as she walked alongside Todoroki, Iida, and Ochaco as they headed for the dorms, finally relieved of their classes for the day.

"I can't believe you guys have been going out for a whole year already," Iida commented.

"Me either," Todoroki replied quickly. "I am happy for you guys."

"Thank you," Midoriya chirped. The green-eyed hero stopped for a moment, realizing her backpack felt somewhat lighter than usual.

"What's the matter, Deku?" Ochaco asked.

"I think I forgot my text book in the classroom. I'll be right back," she waved them off as she trotted back to the classroom, the others continuing without her.

Once Midoriya had reached the door, she slid it open. The sight before her made her nearly loose her balance, dropping her backpack as she caught herself on the door frame.

The sudden thud caught the attention of the two others in the classroom.

"Eijiro?" she whispered.

There was Kirishima and Ashido, locked in a sweet kiss. Both of their hair was a bit messy, Izuku guessed that was the aftermath of a make-out session that she had missed. Ashido's skirt had been pushed up slightly, but not enough to reveal anything; Deku concluded that Kirishima had been gently rubbing her leg there, like he had done to her. He was holding her hips as she sat on her desk close to the front of the classroom with her arms around his neck; he stood between her legs.

The moment that the two heard Midoriya's bag drop, the two turned to look at who had interrupted them with a gasp.

"Izuku…" Eijiro whispered.

"I-I-I-I just came because I had forgotten my- I just…" she couldn't finish, fiery tears prickled in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered before speeding out of the room, leaving her things behind.

Izuku was blinded by the tears in her eyes. She was running, with no destination in particular in mind. When she suddenly bumped into somebody, her throat constricted. She couldn't form an apology.

"Deku," she recognized the voice. It was someone she didn't want to see right now. She attempted to go around him, but he caught her wrist. She looked up into piercing red eyes when a gasp escaped Bakugo's lips. "What-"

"Izuku!" Eijiro shouted, barreling down the hallway. Bakugo felt Midoriya tense under his hand. He watched as she activated her quirk. Deku broke free of Bakugo's grasp and sprinted out of the hallway. She dashed down the stairs and began to run again. She ran until she couldn't run anymore, and she collapsed with sobs.

"Where did she go?" Kirishima asked. Bakugo looked him up and down for a moment.

"What did you do, shitty hair?" Bakugo replied, eyes narrowing.

"That's none of your business right now, Bakugo," Kirishima threatened. "Now tell me where-"

"It is my mother fucking business now," Katsuki threatened in return, stepping closer. "I'm not telling you where she went. If she left, she didn't want to be around you." Kirishima grunted before turning to run down the nearest set of stairs. Once he was out of Bakugo's eye sight, Katsuki pulled out his phone, sending a quick message. 'Deku ran off somewhere, help me find her. Meet me outside the dorms in ten.'

Bakugo stood outside of the boys' dorms, waiting for the others to show up. Soon, he saw Iida, Uraraka, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Jiro, and Asui walking towards him.

"What happened to Midoriya?" Todoroki asked, concern lining his voice.

"What I say doesn't leave us, got it?" Bakugo huffed. Each of them nodded. "Something happened between her and shitty hair. I don't know what, so don't start shit. For now, we just need to figure out where the shit nerd went."

"Got it," Ochaco nodded.

"We should split up," Iida commented.

"Text every half hour," Yaoyorozu added.

"Is there any specific place we should look?" Asui asked.

"Anywhere hidden and quiet," Bakugo commented.

"Which direction did she run off to?" Iida asked.

"Towards the training grounds or around the back of the school," Bakugo replied.

"I think I should stay here in case she comes back," Asui piped. The group nodded.

"Iida and Uraraka will check the training grounds. Bakugo, you and Todoroki split up behind the school. Jiro and I will check inside the school just to keep out basis covered," Yaoyorozu spoke. The group broke into their respective pairs and headed for their destinations.

Todoroki and Bakugo split once they reached the back of the school. It had gotten late, so each of them relied on their quirks to see. Worry was written on both of their faces. Todoroki made sure to canvas the area carefully. Bakugo resorted to shouting for Midoriya to show herself.

Yaoyorozu and Jiro split inside the school, walking through the various hallways. Jiro stopped when she saw the familiar yellow backpack on the ground. She walked to the classroom and picked it up. She heard buzzing come from it, and found Midoriya's phone inside. Kirishima had been calling and texting her. Jiro decided to turn the phone off and stuff it into her pocket. She glanced up and saw the text book on Midoriya's desk. She picked it up along with the backpack, and headed to the hallway to continue her search.

Iida and Ochaco split up, each of them taking a different training ground. Ochaco had a feeling, so she went to the grounds where Deku had saved her from the zero-point robot. She looked around, listening. She saw several dents in nearby buildings along with small droplets of blood. Uraraka became even more worried, so she followed the trail that had been left by her friend. Turning a corner, she heard a silent sob.

"Deku?" she asked gently. She smiled with relief when she saw green eyes look up to her. Tears rolled down the usually happy girl's cheeks. "Deku…" she trailed as she came closer. Midoriya's face contorted to pain as she met the other's eyes. Ochaco opened her arms as she ran to the other girl. Izuku automatically jumped into her arms, crying against her shoulder. "Let's go back to the dorm, okay?" she asked. Midoriya nodded as she and Uraraka stood together, arms wrapped around one another. Ochaco filled open her phone to text the others and then turned to Izuku.

"Here, get on my back," Ochaco offered.

"But I-"

"No buts," she added with a soft smile. "You would do the same for me. Besides, anyone with eyes can see that you're exhausted, and my quirk can make you weightless. Come on," she encouraged.

"Alright," Deku smiled back, climbing on Uraraka's back after said girl touched Deku's forearm. As Ochaco scanned over Midoriya's body, she sighed. Deku must have been beating herself with intense training before she found her. Her arms were bruised and small scratches and cuts littered her hands.

"Thank you," Izuku sniffled before passing out on Uraraka's shoulder. Ochaco smiled before jogging to meet Iida. The two then met with the rest of the search party, all not saying a word.

"Whatever happened must have really taken a lot out of her," Yaoyorozu commented.

"I was able to find her backpack in the classroom," Jiro spoke up. "Kirishima has been calling and texting her all day. I shut off her phone because of how annoying it was," she said as she turned it on. As soon as it flickered on, Kirishima's face popped up on the screen; he was calling her again.

"Let me see that," Bakugo said as he snatched it. He swiped across the screen one time and put it to his ear.

"IZUKU!" Kirishima shouted. "Thank kami. Where are you, Izuku? I've been worried sick. Tell me where you are, and I-"

"She's fine now," Katsuki barked.

"You found her?" Eijiro almost whimpered. "Where are you guys? I can be there in a second. I need to see her."

"Deku is asleep. She will speak to you when she's ready. We aren't going to force her to see you when she wakes up," Bakugo spoke evenly.

"We?" Kirishima asked, pausing for a moment. "She's my girlfriend, Bakugo. You can't tell me when I can and can't see her." Kirishima spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him. Todoroki stepped forward and took Midoriya's phone from the explosive teen. Just then, Deku began to stir, opening her eyes to look at the others around her.

"Kirishima," Todoroki spoke. "Midoriya is safe. That should be all that matters right now. Whatever you did really upset her. She needs time."

"You shouldn't decide that for her," Kirishima defended. When Todoroki went to speak once more, he felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked down and saw Midoriya reaching for the phone. Shoto hesitated for a moment and then passed her the phone.

"H-hey, Kirishima," Midoriya spoke softly, turning her back to the group and sitting on the grass.

"Izuku," he nearly choked. "A-are you okay?" he asked.

"Is that really a question, Kirishima?" she asked in return, fiddling with the damp blades of green.

"Eijiro, you've been calling Eijiro for months now," he returned, his voice faltering.

"Now is not the fucking time," Midoriya replied, gasps were heard around her. Kirishima paused.

"I want to explain, please. Can I see you?" he asked, hopeful.

"Do you know what day it is?" Izuku asked quickly.

"What?" he replied.

"Do you know what day today is, Kirishima Eijiro?" she asked more sternly this time.

"I don't understand," he replied quietly. Midoriya grit her teeth at this before chuckling.

"Today was our one-year anniversary," she muttered. She heard the red-head gasp on the other end of the line.

"I didn't-"

"Today was our one fucking year anniversary, and you were cheating on me!" she shouted, gritting her teeth as her quirk began to activate, sparking around her.

"Izuku, I-"

"No. Its Midoriya to you. I'm sorry, but I don't trust you anymore," she sobbed, falling back to the ground. She was grateful to Uraraka and Asui as they wrapped her in a hug.

"Please," Kirishima begged. "Please, don't do this. We can talk about this…"

"I'm sorry," she hiccupped. "I c-can't be with you anymore, Kirishima. Goodbye."

"No, wait. Izuku, please. I-" Deku clicked the end button on her phone and began to openly sob. The others began to circle around her, offering what comfort they could. Bakugo was the only one who remained standing.

"We need to get back to the dorms," Deku spoke up.

"You want us to stay with you?" Asui spoke. "We can all sleep in your room, the girls I mean."

"Thank you, guys," Deku added. "I'm sorry for-"

"Shut up, Deku," Bakugo huffed. "Don't apologize. Just go to bed."

"Okay," she replied, standing.

"Will you be alright?" Iida asked.

"I'll do my best," Midoriya replied. "Thank you all for being there for me."

"Midoriya," Todoroki spoke. She turned to look at him, and he suddenly embraced her. "We were so worried." His hold tightened on her.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry I worried you," she returned, leaving his embrace and heading for the girls. "We will see you guys in the morning."

"Goodnight," Iida replied as they watched the girls leave. "Do you guys think Midoriya will be alright?"

"She's strong," Todoroki answered. Bakugo merely scoffed, turning on his heel back to the guys dorms.

"Damned shitty hair," he mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ya'll! After a final once over and the many positive reviews I've received, I decided to go ahead and post the second chapter. I will do my best to upload every Wednesday morning. So here you so! I decided to post early this time! Here is the second part as requested. I hope you enjoy it! I still don't know who to ship yet in the end ~\\('_')/~

Deku's heart Pt 2

Bakugo, Iida (even though he didn't like staying out past curfew), and Todoroki snuck into the dorms and walked down the hallway quietly. Iida and Bakugo were the first to make it to their rooms; Todoroki's room was the furthest away, being closest to Kirishima's. As soon as the ice and fire user opened his door, Kirishima opened his own door, stepping into the hallway.

"Todoroki," he spoke.

"Kirishima," he returned.

"Is she okay?" Kirishima asked.

"It's not for me to say," Todoroki replied as he began to walk into his room. Kirishima grabbed him before he could close the door.

"Please," he begged. Todoroki grit his teeth before slamming the other against the wall inside his room.

"You listen to me, and you listen good," Todoroki seethed, narrowing his eyes. "Midoriya did not deserve to be cheated on. She is too good for you. Uraraka found her at the training grounds crying. Crying because of you. Her arms and hands are beat up. She didn't deserve that."

"I had no idea today was our one year," Kirishima said. "I messed up," he spoke softly.

"I don't want to hear your sob story," Todoroki growled, turning away from him.

"I don't remember when it started, but Ashido and I hung out so much while Izu- I mean Midoriya studied away in her room. I only stayed with her at first because she helped me plan things for Midoriya, but one day we kissed." Todoroki continued to glare. "I pushed her away at first. I wanted to tell Midoriya, but I didn't want to lose her. Ashido came to me crying and saying she didn't want to ruin our friendship, but it was never going to be the same. I had gained feelings for her alongside Midoriya, but we kept it a secret."

"I hope you see what you've done," Todoroki growled. "What your foolishness has costed you."

"I'm going to make it up to her," Kirishima stood, determined.

"I'm going to do my best to help her get over you," Todoroki challenged.

"You… what?" Kirishima asked.

"You heard me. Now, get out of my room," Todoroki spoke before pushing the other out of his room and slamming the door shut.

Kirishima stood, wide-eyed in front of the ice and fire user's door. Eijiro turned to his left and gasped before hardening his features.

"Bakugo," he breathed, acknowledging him.

"What you did was wrong," Bakugo stated, taking a step closer. "Deku is a moron and will probably forgive you. Just know this, shitty hair," Katsuki threatened as he stalked closer. "I won't let you hurt her again, got it?" he ordered before stuffing his hands into his pockets and turning away.

"Since when did you care about her?" Kirishima argued, freezing Bakugo mid step. "You've bad mouthed her and bullied her since you were kids, and you want to take up for her now? What's up with that?"

"Deku is an idiot who doesn't take care of herself. I've looked out for her our whole lives," Bakugo defended. "Why should I have to explain myself to you?"

"God you're such a child. So, you've been picking on her because you like her?!" he barked.

"I've helped her get stronger. Never once have I been the cause of her heart breaking," Bakugo spoke up.

"So what? You think that you can win her over all of a sudden even though you've been a jerk?" Kirishima growled. "You may be one of my closest friends, but I won't let you hurt her."

"That's the thing, hair for brains," Katsuki smirked, tilting his head backwards, making eye contact with the other. "She doesn't trust you anymore." Kirishima's eyes dropped to the ground, his resolve disappearing. He listened to the sounds of Katsuki's steps fading down the hall.

He slowly turned and made his way to his own room. He closed his door and laid on his bed, hugging his phone to his chest. He picked it up occasionally, the home screen left a lingering pain in his chest. It was a picture of him and Midoriya on a date. They were wearing causal clothes, and she had just pecked him on the cheek. Kiss-shaped lip-stick was on his cheek. He and her were leaning next to one another, smiling. He dropped the phone back down to its place and groaned.

"What have I done?" he asked himself. A sudden ping caught his attention. Looking down to the screen, he grimaced as the familiar pain intensified when he saw that it was Ashido who had text him.

_Ashido (11:37 P.M.): Kiri, I'm so sorry about today. I'm sorry that she found out, especially like that. I know this is my fault. _

_Kirishima (11:45 P.M.): We are both at fault here, not just you. I don't blame you. _

_Ashido (11:46 P.M.): If I had never kissed you that day, none of this would have happened. _

_Kirishima (11:46 P.M.): I kissed back. _

_Ashido (11:48 P.M.): When I saw Midoriya and the others bring her to her room, I lost it. I can't believe I hurt my friend this badly. _

_Kirishima (11:50 P.M.): …is she alright? _

_Ashido (11:54 P.M.): She looked beat up. I can tell she's been crying; her whole face is swollen. She wouldn't look me in the eye when she passed me. _

_Kirishima (11:56 P.M.): Try to get some rest, we will talk in class tomorrow. _

_Ashido (11:57 P.M.): Goodnight, Kiri. _

_Kirishima (11:57 P.M.): Goodnight. _

Kirishima tossed his phone to the floor and covered his face with his hands. He hadn't realized he had been crying. How was he supposed to talk to her? How could he face her after what he had done to her? Eijiro rolled to his side, hugging a pillow in his arms and curling into the fetal position. He took a deep breath and groaned. His pillow smelled like her, sweet and spicy like fall. He held the pillow closer, if possible, and fell into a restless sleep.

Meanwhile in the girl's dorms…

"Midoriya, will you tell us what happened?" Tsu asked as she sat on the bed beside her friend.

"You can talk to us," Ochaco offered, running her hands on Deku's arm. Midoriya had a blanket pulled up to her chin. Her usually bouncy hair had been pushed back with a headband. Her eyes and cheeks were lined with red.

"Here's some warm tea," Yaoyorozu said as she handed her a cup.

"Thank you," Deku spoke weakly as she accepted it.

"Tell us, please," Yaoyorozu asked politely as she sat next to her girlfriend, keeping her attention on Deku. Jiro put an arm around Momo and reached out to pat Midoriya's knee. Deku looked up to the friends surrounding her and sighed, nodding her head. They waited for her to be ready to start.

"Well…I just…I went back to the classroom to get my textbook, by some chance I had forgotten it," Deku began. "When I opened the door…I just… they were-" she began to sob again, but she took deep breaths, guided by her friends, so she could calm down and finish. "He and Ashido were kissing. How he would rub my leg when we kissed, h-he did that to her too…" she trailed. "I just ran away; I didn't know what to do or how to-" she hiccupped. She looked around to the girls who were silent, listening to her. "Is it my fault?" she whispered.

"NO!" the girls shouted collectively, hugging her.

"It is definitely not your fault, Izuku," Ochaco hummed.

"You didn't deserve this," Momo added.

"I don't understand," Deku cried. "What did I do wrong?" she asked.

"You didn't do anything wrong, ribbit," Tsu replied, hugging her.

"Don't worry about him right now, you just need to get some rest," Jiro spoke.

"She's right," Momo whispered. "Come on and lay down. We will be right here with you." Yaoyorozu patted the bed and Midoriya laid down, her eyes suddenly feeling heavy. Ochaco laid behind her and Momo to her front. Jiro laid behind Momo, and Asui pulled up the covers before she laid on Midoriya and Ochaco.

"Thanks, you guys," Deku sighed as she drifted to sleep with a small smile.

(The next morning…)

The majority of the class was seated in their respective seats. Kirishima looked back to Midoriya's desk, sighing when he realized she hadn't shown up yet. Uraraka and Asui hadn't made it either.

"Class will start in ten minutes! Bakugo, get your feet off the desk!" Iida shouted.

"Can it, nerd," he shot back. Bakugo's attention was on the front door once it began to slide open. In came Asui, Uraraka, and Midoriya. Both girls clung to Midoriya's sides, chuckling and smiling. Izuku's face held a soft smile with matching tired, red eyes. She didn't look up to the class, but she could feel their eyes on her.

"Are you sure about this?" Uraraka asked.

"You know you can just give it to him later," Asui added.

"I know, but I don't want there to be any drama between us. We're supposed to be more mature than that… we are heroes," Midoriya spoke softly. She then looked up, the determined look returning to her still tired eyes. She stared straight into nervous red eyes. Ochaco and Tsu let go of her arms and made their way to their seats, not once taking their eyes off of her.

Izuku slowly walked to Kirishima's desk. He immediately dropped eye contact with her. Looking down, he saw the small bag in her hands. She stopped in front of his desk, and he held his breath as his eyes met hers.

"I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us," Deku sighed, meeting his eyes as well as quickly glancing to Ashido. The pink hero hung her head. "I thought I would give you this since I had bought it for you," she added as she placed the small bag on his desk. "I'll always be your friend, Kirishima," she smiled softly, touching the top of his hand before heading for her desk.

Eijiro wanted to reach out for her, but he simply watched her walk away since he couldn't find the strength. He knew he had lost her, now. He then turned to his desk and stared at the gift she had left for him.

Kirishima reached for the green bag and pulled out the black tissue paper. He then reached inside and gasped. 'Did she…?' he thought. He pulled the figurine out of the bag and choked back a sob.

"The Crimson Riot collectible…" he whispered. He traced the figure carefully, looking it over. He couldn't believe she had actually found one. Eijiro could tell she had spent time cleaning it and polishing it. This one was limited edition from his middle school years. It was the last piece of his Crimson Riot collection. He looked to the bottom of the figure, glancing over the stand. On the bottom written in white ink was a small message:

'This last year with you has been wonderful. Thank you for always encouraging me. You're the best, Ei. I love you! -Izuku.'

He turned to look at her, but Midoriya had already buried her face in her arms on her desk, hiding her face from the rest of the class. Kirishima hugged the figure to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut.

(Time skip: the end of class…)

"That's all for today, class dismissed. Except for you Midoriya," Aizawa spoke. Midoriya nodded her head and made her way to the front of the class while the others left. Todoroki and Uraraka were the last to leave. "Care to explain why you trashed one of our training grounds?"

"I have no excuse," she replied.

"That's not a good answer," he pushed.

"Something happened yesterday, and I let my emotions get the better of me," she replied.

"Don't let it happen again," Aizawa threatened, her change in attitude catching his attention. "Clean this class room before you leave; I want it spotless."

"Yes sir, Mr. Aizawa," she replied, sitting her back pack down on the nearest desk. He left the room and closed the door behind him. Not long after he left and Deku had begun her cleaning, Bakugo shoved the door open and walked into the room.

"What are you doing, Deku?" Bakugo growled.

"I'm cleaning the class room, what does it look like?" she asked, keeping her attention on the task at hand.

"Don't give me attitude," he barked.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, dropping her hands to look up to him. "Is there something you want?" Bakugo huffed before turning his back to her and walking towards the door. Deku returned to her task, cleaning the board as she listened to the sound of the door shutting.

Midoriya reached with both hands for the top of the board with the cleaning cloth. She gasped when arms suddenly wrapped around her midsection. As she retracted her arms, she saw spikes of blonde resting on her shoulder and felt the warmth radiating from his face and arms.

"Tell anyone about this, and I'll kill you," he muttered. Deku smiled before relaxing into the embrace.

"Thanks, Kacchan," she whispered. He held her a moment longer before he released her and rolled up his sleeves. "What are you-"

"Shut up," he muttered, reaching for the cleaner she had been previously using on the board. "Let me do this, you clean the desks," he ordered.

"But I can-"

"Just do it, Deku," he spoke.

"Right," she nodded. He began to spray various spots on the board as she grabbed a different cleaner for the desks. As she and Bakugo took to their separate tasks, the door slid open once more.

"Midoriya, Bakugo?" Todoroki asked. "What are you doing in here?"

"Punishment for my wrecking the training grounds," Midoriya chuckled.

"Why is Bakugo here then?" Shoto asked, earning a glare from the explosion boy.

"Unless you're here to help, leave icy hot," he muttered.

"I came to check on Midoriya since she hadn't left the room yet," Todoroki explained.

"What are you, her babysitter?" Bakugo growled.

"Are you feeling alright, Midoriya?" Todoroki asked, walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Don't ignore me, you, half and half bastard!" Bakugo shouted, small explosions formed in his hands. Shoto came to a stop in front of Deku, too close for Bakugo's liking.

"I'm okay," Midoriya replied with a chuckle, offering a soft smile. Todoroki smiled in return and placed his backpack next to hers. "Todoroki? What are you doing?" she asked.

"What? Bakugo can help you but I can't?" he pouted before going into the hall and bringing back a mop and a bucket.

The three of them worked together to clean the room; the task was going by a lot faster than it would if she were alone. Once Midoriya reached Ashido's desk, she stopped, freezing into place. Todoroki and Bakugo sensed her unease. Izuku took a deep breath, steadying herself as she reached forward to begin cleaning.

"Move, nerd," Bakugo spoke, taking the cleaner from her once more and cleaning the desk. Todoroki brought the mop around and cleaned around the desk so she wouldn't have to go near it.

"Thank you both," Midoriya choked, rubbing her eyes as tears leaked from them. Both boys looked to her with wide eyes. "Thank you for being there for me and for cheering me up. Thank you…" she began to cry.

"Cry baby," Bakugo huffed.

"Bakugo," Todoroki warned.

"I know," she chuckled through closed eyes. The two boy's expressions turned soft. Midoriya threw her arms open towards the two, red lining her cheeks with a bright smile. Both boys reacted at the same time, both heading for her embrace, both realizing what the other was doing. They began to push one another away from Izuku, leaving the girl slightly confused before she began to laugh, a genuine smile covering her face. The boys looked up and smiled.

"It's about time you actually smiled," Todoroki spoke up.

"What?" she asked.

"Come on, shit nerd. We can tell when you're faking it," Bakugo admitted. Todoroki nodded in agreement. She smiled to them before a determined look flashed across her face.

"Last one to finish cleaning has to treat the others to dinner?" she challenged.

"Oh, it's on, Deku," Bakugo smirked.

"I won't hold back either," Todoroki returned. Midoriya nodded as she grabbed her cleaner.

"Ready? Set. Go!" she shouted as the three of them began to clean their respective places more quickly and effectively. The three of them were so wrapped up in one another and their challenge, that they hadn't noticed the pair of sad red eyes watching them through a crack in the door.

Kirishima sighed quietly before turning away from the door. He was accompanied by Sero, Kaminari, and Ashido.

"I really messed up," he admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, you did," Kaminari spoke up. Ashido, Kirishima, and Sero looked up to him, shocked. "I'm just telling you how it is. Midoriya is a beautiful woman with an incredibly powerful quirk. She treated you like a king." He stated before turning to the pinkette, "Ashido, you've been her friend since the beginning of school, and she's always had your back." He paused looking to the ground before looking back at the two.

"The two of you betrayed her, so it's no wonder she's upset. You know, Midoriya could have handled the situation a million different ways, but she handled it like an adult. She already forgave both of you. Now stop wallowing in your self-pity, and let's go get some ramen!" he cheered, walking towards the exit.

"When did your boyfriend become so wise?" Ashido asked.

"Don't ask me," Sero shrugged before following the rest of the group to the nearest restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for reading! I'm really glad that you guys like my story. It makes me really happy! Still, I am not sure who I ship yet!

Send help.

Also, I'm making Deku be pleasantly and blissfully oblivious, and it's so fun to write! Let me know what you guys think in the reviews. I hope you all enjoy reading! (:

Deku's Heart pt. 3

Deku groaned as she wiped the last desk clean. She should have known better than to challenge those two competitive boys when food was involved. She turned to Bakugo and Todoroki with crossed arms and a pout.

"Alright, you guys win," she told them.

"It wasn't even a challenge," Bakugo chuckled.

"I'm excited to have Midoriya's cooking," Todoroki added.

"Wait, wait, wait, what? I'm cooking?" she asked, shocked. "I thought I was just treating you guys to food," she admitted shyly before rubbing her arm, "I'm not all that great at cooking."

"Bullshit," Katsuki argued, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "We'll put away the cleaners and meet you back at your dorm. You better have food started when we get there, got it, shit nerd?"

"You could be nicer to her, Bakugo. She is cooking for us," Todoroki interjected, standing between them. "I'll come with you, Midoriya. I think Baka-go can put the cleaners away on his own." Shoto then wrapped an arm around her shoulders and picked up both of their backpacks, heading out of the room.

"T-thank you, Todoroki," she smiled. "See you in a minute, Kacchan!" Bakugo snarled before jerking the cleaners into the air and blasting them into the closet.

"Stupid, icy-hot," he grumbled as he put away the various items.

(Outside…)

Todoroki smirked to himself. Even though his arm was going numb with two backpacks on his right shoulder, he still had one arm around Midoriya, and she hadn't pushed him away. She was safely tucked into his left side. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks. He hadn't ever held her this closely before.

"Um… Todoroki?" she asked.

"You can call me Shoto," he replied, turning his head.

"Ah, well um, Shoto?" she asked, once again.

"What is it, Midoriya?" he asked, looking down into her shining eyes.

"It's just… well, your arm is kind of… burning," she commented calmly. He looked back and saw small flames licking her neck and leaving burn marks on her shirt. He quickly jerked his arm away, realizing he had gotten a little ahead of himself.

"I'm so sorry!" he panicked. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I, Midoriya?"

"No, I'm fine," she chuckled, putting her hands on his shoulders to calm him. She knew that Todoroki was sensitive to using his left side and wanted to make sure he was alright. Midoriya could feel panic rolling off of him in waves. She gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze and caught his eyes with a sweet, Deku-like, smile. "You know, you can call me Izuku if you want."

"O-okay, Izuku," he blushed.

"Do you want me to take my bag?" she offered. "All the extra weight might have stressed your body out."

"I'm okay," he offered, shifting the backpacks to his left side and opening his right arm to her. She shyly looked to his offer, not knowing what to do. "Let me cool down your shoulders since I almost burned you. If you get uncomfortable, I'll let you go." Midoriya eased at this.

"Thank you, Shoto," she smiled, returning to his side. She sighed when she was met with the cooling sensation of his quirk. The two of them walked in comfortable silence towards the girls' dorm.

Todoroki was grateful to have a moment like this with the green-haired girl. To him, she was truly beautiful. Freckles that littered her cheeks and nose. An adorable, encouraging smile to match. Her eyes, Kami her eyes. He could get lost in them if she would let him. Not to mention her hair; Shoto would bet that it was just as soft as it looked.

Neither Todoroki nor Midoriya had noticed how slow they had been walking until he heard the familiar agitated scream of their fellow classmate.

"AHHHHHH!?" Bakugo shouted, using his blasts to propel himself towards the two. "You mean you haven't gotten her back to her dorm yet, Icy-hot!?" he barked, landing beside them. 'Why is he still touching her like that?' he thought, annoyed. 'Why is she letting him do that?'

"Kacchan? That was fast," Midoriya commented, looking to the explosion boy. Katsuki was seething. He reached forward and jerked her arm, effectively pulling her away from the ice and fire user. "Kacchan!? What are you doing?" she half shouted. Bakugo threw her onto his back, pulling her hands around his neck.

"You'd better hold on tight, Deku," he chuckled through a growl. Not giving Todoroki or Midoriya any time to react, he set off explosions in his hands and jumped, propelling himself towards the dorms with a very confused Midoriya clinging to his back. Her legs had wound around his waist while her arms locked onto his shoulders. He could feel her nervous heartbeat on his back, and he smirked. 'Take that, icy-hot.' He thought.

Todoroki stared wide eyed as Bakugo and Midoriya left his eye sight. His eyes narrowed as a growl escaped his lips. 'That bastard,' he thought, clenching his fists at his sides. 'Everything was going so well until he showed up.' Shoto looped both arms through each backpack and took a stance. He activated his ice and skated down it, keeping pace with the other two.

Once they made it to the dorms, Todoroki and Bakugo were sweating. Midoriya climbed off of Bakugo's back and chuckled.

"How about you guys go grab a change of clothes and meet me upstairs?" she asked, not really waiting for an answer as she pushed open her door. Bakugo and Todoroki looked at one another before rushing to their rooms to change.

When she heard loud steps coming down the hallway next to the kitchen, Midoriya opened the door for both of them, leading them inside. Bakugo wore his usual tank top and grey jogging pants. Todoroki wore a white t-shirt and form-fitting, black pants. Deku had changed into a pair of short, pink shorts and an oversized, light-blue, All Might, tshirt. Both boys blushed but looked away from temptation. She led them to the kitchen, thankful that it was empty. She pulled out various ingredients as the two boys took a seat at a nearby table.

"Do you guys want pork cutlet or gyoza?" she asked.

"Don't care," Bakugo replied.

"Either is fine with me, Izuku," Todoroki answered, earning a glare from Katsuki. Deku nodded before turning to the fridge and pulling out two water bottles.

"Catch," she shouted, throwing the water bottles to them. "Drink up. Dinner will be ready in a bit," she said as she began washing her vegetables in the sink. Todoroki stood and walked into the kitchen.

"Could I help you?" he offered, pushing up his sleeves.

"Well, do you know how to mince?" she asked. Shoto shook his head.

"Could you show-"

"Move out of the way," Bakugo growled, grabbing the knife from Izuku. "Which ones?"

"Bell pepper, cabbage, onions, and garlic," she answered. Bakugo nodded and began to mince. Midoriya turned to the ice and fire user. "Todo- I mean Shoto, you can help me fold the dumplings when the mixture is prepared. For now, will you set up some pots and pans for me? I need oil too," she told him. Todoroki nodded as he began to search for the items Izuku had requested. Katsuki seethed at her use of icy-hot's name. He chopped the vegetables vigorously as he watched her mix various ingredients into a big bowl.

"Shit!" Bakugo whisper-shouted, grasping his finger at the knuckle.

"Kacchan?" Deku asked, coming to his side, removing her cooking gloves. She examined the finger before wetting a paper towel and holding it against the small cut. "Hold on, there's a first aid kit at the top of the cabinets somewhere," she muttered. Deku stretched best she could to reach the top of the cabinet. She put a knee onto the counter to push herself closer. Her shirt and shorts both rode up her smooth legs, getting so close to revealing her tight-fitting, small, light blue-

"Found it!" she cheered, jumping back down from the counter. Todoroki and Bakugo were quick to try and hide their faces. Todoroki busied himself with organizing pots while Bakugo looked away from the curious girl. She wrapped a bandage around the wound after applying disinfectant. Instead of placing it so high, she placed the kit to the side. Midoriya looked at Kacchan's face and frowned. He looked red, so she reached a hand to Katsuki's forehead.

"Kacchan, you're warm," she spoke.

"I'm fine, nerd," he replied, pushing her hand away so he could finish mincing. She placed a hand on top of his own, catching his attention once more.

"I'll finish this up, it won't take me too long," she offered. "thank you for your hard work!" she cheered before pushing the boys back into the lounge. "I'll come get you when I'm done," she offered before shutting the door.

Now Todoroki and Bakugo sat at opposite ends of the couch with their arms crossed. It was most uncomfortable and awkward, but neither made a move to leave. The smells coming from the other room were intoxicating.

"You could have gotten the first aid kit for her," Todoroki spoke up.

"Don't pretend like you weren't looking, too, half and half," Bakugo smirked, shutting the other's mouth quickly.

"Are you trying to pursue her, now?" Shoto asked, turning to face the other with narrowed eyes.

"What's it to you?" Bakugo scowled.

"I want to pursue Izuku; I was just making sure that you weren't going to get in my way," Todoroki stated, matter-of-factly.

"AHH?" Bakugo challenged, "No way is shit nerd going to say yes to you, bastard!" he shouted. He stood and stuffed his hands in his pockets, glaring at the other. "Deku is mine."

"She doesn't belong to anyone," Todoroki stood.

"Not yet," Bakugo added.

"I suppose that is up to Midoriya," Todoroki admitted. "May the best man win her heart."

"I don't need you congratulating me just yet, half and half," Bakugo snickered.

Before Todoroki could reply, Deku burst into the room with two plates packed high with food. They each glanced to the food, mouths watering at the smell of pork cutlet and gyoza with a home-made dipping sauce. She left and returned with one more plate and three drinks.

"I hope you guys like it," she smiled, taking a seat in between both boys. "Oh, and Kacchan, I made yours a little spicier. I hope it's alright," she added. She flicked on a nearby tv, and the trio began to watch a horror movie, Deku's favorite, even though she got scared easily.

Both boys dug into their food excitedly, devouring everything on their plates in minutes. Needless to say, Midoriya was a great cook. Todoroki glanced over to said girl with a frown. She had barely touched her food, only picking at it with her chop sticks.

"Izuku?" he asked. "Is there something wrong? You've barely touched your food."

"Oh! I'm fine! Really!" she waved him off as she continued to pick at her food, eating small bits every now and then.

"You need to eat more than that," Todoroki added. "I know that you barely ate lunch today; I know that you're hungry,"

"But, I did eat some while I was cooking, and-"

"Deku," Katsuki threatened, glaring. "Eat." He spoke. Midoriya sighed before taking bigger bites of her food, chewing slowly. The worried expression never left the ice and fire user's eyes.

"What's wrong, Izuku?" Shoto asked again, placing a hand on her shoulder as she had previously done for him. "I can tell that something is bothering you." It was a moment before she spoke, but he waited patiently. Bakugo stopped eating so he could listen as well.

"If I'm honest…" she began, "This meal is similar to what I had planned on cooking for Ei yesterday," she admitted defeated. She hung her head as small shivers racked her body. Todoroki frowned. He removed her plate from her lap and scooted a bit closer to her. He put a shaky arm around her shoulders, heating her with his left side. He also placed the other hand on her knee, offering comfort in any way he could.

Bakugo's eyes were wide. He had grown used to Deku crying over simple things, but this time, it was different. Someone had made her cry, crushed her feelings; his best friend had made her cry. For so long now, it was like Deku had become this fearsomely strong fighter, and nothing could ever get to her. But it was easy to forget that she was still a sixteen-year-old girl.

Bakugo scoffed, placing his plate beside Deku's and scooting closer as well. He wrapped an arm around her back, heating his arm also and offering comfort. It didn't take long for Midoriya to break down and sob once again. None of them spoke. She just sat comfortably between two of her closest friends.

The crying had eventually worn her out, and, inevitably, she had fallen asleep. Midoriya's head had rolled onto Bakugo's shoulder while she had been holding onto and clutching both of their hands. Todoroki carefully wiped away and stray tears from her cheeks.

"Should we take her to her room?" Todoroki asked.

"Yeah," Bakugo replied, moving to stand. Deku's head rolled onto Todoroki's shoulder, but she still held onto both of them. Shoto scoped her up into his arms and tucked her head under his chin.

Katsuki led the way to Izuku's room. He pushed open her door quietly and held it open for Shoto. Bakugo placed her backpack on the ground and plugged up her phone before he pulled back her covers so that Todoroki could lay her down. Shoto rubbed her arm softly before touching the side of her face. Bakugo pulled the covers to her chin and ruffled her hair gently.

They left quietly and cleaned the kitchen, putting away any left overs and wiping counters in silence. Once they finished, they returned to their respective dorm rooms, both unsure of how to help the green haired-hero.


	4. Chapter 4

It makes me really happy to know that you guys are enjoying this series. I am really working hard on this story, and it takes time for me to write. I'm sorry this week's chapter is a little shorter than usual! Thank you all for your patience! Now I hope you enjoy part four of Deku's heart!

Deku's Heart pt. 4

The weekend flew by faster than the greenette would've liked. She spent most of her weekend locked away in her room. She didn't want to come out. The girls in the dorm were worried about her. They each came to her door and tried to get her to come out. It was already Sunday, and Deku hadn't even come out to eat once. Uraraka and Asui had enough of this. They called Todoroki to come and get her out of her room, thinking he, with his calm and non-explosive nature, would be able to help.

Todoroki walked down the hallway of the girl's dorm with a rather large bowl of miso soup in his hands. He turned to the two girls that were walking behind him with a soft smile.

"I think I should go alone from here. Thank you for making the soup for her, Asui, Uraraka," Shoto spoke softly.

"You're welcome, ribbit," she replied. "I just hope you can get her to come out."

"Text us if you need us," Uraraka added before they turned to leave. Todoroki smiled as he made his way down the hall and in front of Midoriya's door.

"Midoriya?" he asked quietly, knocking on her door. "Mi-dor-i-ya," he spoke again in a sing-song voice. When no reply came, he sighed. "If you don't answer, I'll freeze your room."

"No, you won't, it's against school policy," he heard her say from inside the room. Shoto smirked.

"Well in that case, I'll sit out here in front of your door until you let me in," Todoroki decided, seating himself directly in front of her door. Deku didn't reply, but he heard her shuffling around. "Don't think I'll get tired and leave, because I won't. I'll stay here as long as I have to, long as it takes for you to talk to me, Izuku."

Todoroki swirled the soup in his hands, keeping it warm with his left hand.

"Everyone is worried about you, you know?" he asked softly. "They said you haven't eaten since Friday night." He continued. "If you want to be a hero, you can't skip meals." He huffed quietly when no reaction came. He looked around, trying to think of something that would help her open up to him. He looked down to the soup once more; he still kept it warm in his left hand.

"You know…" he began, "I wouldn't be who I am right now if it weren't for you," he spoke, hoping that she was listening. "You showed me that I don't have to be like my old man. That this," he lit his left side on fire. "That this is my power, not his." He turned to face the door and placed his right hand on it. "You saved me from myself, Izuku. Please, let me in so I can help you, too." He begged. When he heard no movement from inside the room, he sighed and slumped beside the door, soup in hand, still keeping it warm.

Todoroki gasped when he heard the unclasp of the door lock, and the quick shuffle of feet. The ice and fire user stood slowly and carefully pushed open the door. He walked inside and shut it and locked it behind him, noticing that she had kept the light off. He looked to her bed and saw her sitting at the edge, knees to her chest.

Deku was wearing the same clothes he and Bakugo had last seen her in, but now they were more wrinkled and stretched. Her hair was messy, less bouncy, and a little oily. He sat the bowl on her night stand and seated himself next to her on the bed but not too close.

"Did Ochaco and Tsu put you up to this?" she asked softly as she faced away from Todoroki.

"It doesn't matter, I would have come on my own sooner or later after what they told me," he answered. She nodded to his answer. He noticed that she was shivering slightly, so he scooted a little closer to her. He stuck his hand out and allowed some heat to radiate from it.

Once Midoriya's shivering died down, she slowly turned her face to meet his eyes. He gasped softly. Just like he thought, she had been crying the last few days.

"Why did you come?" she asked.

"I was worried about you," he replied. "I wanted to see you, too."

"Why?" she mumbled, turning her face away. Todoroki knelt down in front of her and cupped the sides of her face. When she looked at him, Shoto had made an ice and fire mustache and beard appear on his face. Midoriya covered her mouth and chuckled, a smile pulling at her freckled cheeks.

"That," he spoke, rubbing a thumb across her cheek, catching her attention, "that right there is why I wanted to come. To see you smile." Izuku blushed at this and tried to hide her face again, but the ice and fire user didn't allow it. He pulled her to the floor beside him and held her wrists so that she couldn't hide her face.

"Will you talk to me about it?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, pressing for an honest answer.

"I feel terrible honestly," she sighed, looking to the floor, "I mean what did I do? I know I hadn't had a boyfriend before Kirishima, but did I do something wrong? Did I not make him happy? Am I too scary because of my quirk?" she asked. She brought her eyes to stare directly into Todoroki's mismatched ones. "Or am I just not pretty eno-"

"Stop right there," Todoroki interrupted her, placing a hand over her mouth. "Izuku Midoriya is amazing. You always inspire me to be a better person, just like you inspire others. You have worked so hard to get where you've gotten," He paused.

"You were- are my first friend; the first person who has ever wanted to help me so desperately that you," he held both of her hands on his palms, rubbing his thumbs over the scars on her hands, "that you would go this far just to help me see the truth. Izuku is a beautiful hero with an amazing quirk and amazing kindness. Even Bakugo knows it's true," he added, earning a chuckle from the girl.

"Kirishima is an idiot for what he did," he began once more, "It's his and Ashido's fault, not yours. You deserve so much better, but I can't speak for them nor their actions."

"Thank you, Shoto," she whispered, leaning forward to embrace him. Todoroki froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around her slender waist, practically pulling her into his lap.

"I can speak for myself though," he began, blushing at the proximity. "I know you've just experienced heartbreak, Izuku. But if and whenever you're willing, I would be honored-"

"I appreciate it, Shoto. I really do. You're offer makes me really happy," she interrupted him.

"But?" he asked, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"But, it's just so soon. I think I need more time to get over Kirishima before I try to move on with someone else," she replied softly, pushing herself up so she could meet his eyes. "I can't be good for anyone unless I'm at my best."

"That's fine," he told her, earnestly. "but you don't have to always be at your best around me; I want to see all of you. I just want you to know that I will be here for you from now on. I promise to stay by your side no matter what." She nodded at him, blushing. "Just for the record, any man would be lucky to have you by his side. Any man who takes someone like you for granted is a dumbass."

"Shoto!" She chuckled loudly, covering her mouth. "I don't think I've ever heard you curse before!" she laughed. "Thank you," she replied once she had calmed. There then was a soft knock on her door.

"Can we come in now, you two?" Ochaco and Asui asked at the same time. Deku and Todoroki chuckled at one another before opening the door for their friends.

The four of them stayed in Midoriya's room and took care of her. Ochaco, being the ball of light, she is, turned on the bedroom light and blinded the two who were sitting in darkness previously.

Todoroki reheated the soup and fed it to Izuku, making sure that there wasn't a drop left. Ochaco and Tsu dragged her to the bathroom and washed her hair for her. They made sure to invite the others for girl time as well. Hagakure brought scented Epsom salt. Momo and Jiro brought fruity soaps and shampoo for her to use. Even Ashido brought some bath bombs, but she didn't want to stay for long. Midoriya and others insisted, however.

Once the girls emerged from the bathroom, the whole dorm smelled like berries. Shoto was patiently waiting for their return in the lounge. The girls shooed away the pouting Todoroki who left reluctantly after giving Midoriya one last hug.

The girls prepared a feast of all of Izuku's favorites once they were left alone. She thanked them over and over, crying and smiling and apologizing for her actions over the last few days as she stuffed her face.

"Guys, I have an idea!" Hagakure spoke up, slamming her hands on the table.

"What is it?" Tsu asked, taking plates to the sink.

"What if we give Midoriya a full-blown makeover?" Hagakure answered.

"What? Why?" Deku asked.

"Think about it," she relied. "You always dress so modestly in school and don't ever wear any makeup or fix your hair, Midoriya. Mostly because you don't have to since you're a natural. What if we changed it up a little for class tomorrow?"

"I thought my hair always looked fine…" she whimpered slightly.

"Oh, no!" Momo interrupted. "She didn't mean you weren't pretty! I mean, I'm jealous of your hair."

"Totally," Jiro added. "She just meant maybe we should change it up to make Kirishima see what he is missing out on."

"I'm not sure I understand what you all mean," Izuku spoke and she twittled her fingers.

"Don't worry," Ochaco said as she hugged her friend. "We're going to make all of the boys drool over you."

"Now, we all know these words, but it's time to teach these boys what they really mean," Hagakure began.

"Go beyond," the girls spoke, softly before shouting and pumping their fists into the air in sync. "PLUS, ULTRA!"

'This is the first time I've ever been nervous to hear that phrase,' Izuku thought.


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO MY LOVELIES! How are you guys? I hope you're all well! Thank you all so much for sticking through and reading my story. You all are amazing!

I think Izuku and Eijiro never really had a talk to resolve their relationship…lets fix that, shall we? (:

Also, Aoyama is French- Yes? _Oui!_

Any whoooo, without further delay, allow me to present part five of my story!

Deku's Heart pt. 5

"Did I hear someone say, 'Makeover'?" Aoyama asked as he suddenly appeared in the girl's lounge dressed in sparkling, multicolored pjs.

"Ah, right on time!" Jiro laughed, waving. "We're going to give Midoriya a makeover for class tomorrow, and we need your help to make sure that she stands out."

"_Oui,"_ Aoyama glittered, dropping a bag of makeup, hair-care products, and clothes onto the table. "We are going to make the radiant woman in you bloom."

"The woman in me?" Izuku asked, pointing to herself.

"_N'aie pas peur, chérie,"_ Aoyama smirked. Midoriya gulped, nodding her head.

"Let's get started!" Uraraka shouted, grabbing Deku with both hands and carrying the floating girl above her head. "To Deku's room!"

"Deku's Room!" the others chanted, following the leader.

(In the morning…)

"Why are all of the girls and Aoyama not in class yet?" Sero asked.

"Aoyama left so suddenly last night; I wonder where he went…" Kaminari added. Another ten minutes passed. It was almost time for class to start, but not even Aizawa had shown up. They still had time.

"This is really weird," Kirishima spoke up.

"I agree, the girls are usually very punc-" Todoroki began

"AHHHH!" The explosion boy shouted. "Would you bastards just shut up already!"

"He's worried," Sero whispered to Kaminari. "I've never seen Bakubro like this."

Suddenly the door burst open. A proud group of girls alongside the dazzling Aoyama walked through. Deku was nowhere in sight. Ochaco and Tsu groaned as they looked behind them, Midoriya was trying to walk away from the room before entering.

"Oh no you don't," Ochaco chuckled, gasping the girl's arm alongside Tsu.

"It's about time you showed up!" Iida began, moving his forearm up and down in a chopping manner. "Another two minutes and you would have been…" His words died in his mouth once Izuku walked into the room.

Midoriya never worried about dressing up to come to class. She never really wore or needed to wear makeup. She usually wore the longer skirts, rather than shorter ones and baggy-not-tight-fitted school shirts. She usually wore her hair up, claiming it was too unruly.

But today, today was a different day indeed. Each boy blushed slightly at the sight that beheld them.

Midoriya was wearing a short school skirt, it showed off her toned, thick thighs. She wore knee-high socks and a tighter than usual button up. She was well endowed, and the button up did her justice. She wore her hair differently. Her green locks flowed behind her, curling and framing around her face. Her long eyelashes were more visible than usual, complementing her green, doe eyes. She wore mascara, eye liner, and light pink lipstick: a full face with natural colors.

"Y-you guys, stop staring at me," she whispered as she made her way to her seat. She could feel eyes on her as she walked.

"I always knew you were cute, Midoriya," Mineta spoke. Suddenly drool flowed from his mouth and blood from his nose as he threw his thumb up, "But now I can definitely see the woman in you!"

"Ah, um… thank-" she was cut off by the short hero running towards her and reaching for her legs from behind.

"You've got such a _sexy_ bod-"

His pervy montage was cut off by two chops to his head by Bakugo and Todoroki, both glaring daggers into the grape's head.

"Wow! You look beautiful, Midoriya!" Kaminari spoke up, earning agreeing murmurs from the others.

"I didn't know your hair was so long!" Sero added.

"The makeup really brings out her eyes," Momo analyzed.

"I think the fitted button up was a good idea," Jiro replied.

"Stunning," Aoyama spoke.

"Yes!" Ochaco and Tsu high-fived, Midoriya chuckled as her blush grew on her cheeks.

"Thanks, you guys!" she smiled.

Bakugo stared at her, his mouth slightly agape. She looked the same, yet so different. He grit his teeth. 'How dare those bastards make her look so desirable! Now, I'll have to compete with everyone else in this damn room!' he thought. Bakugo began to observe the others.

Shitty hair rested his chin on his hand. He stared off, he looked kind of sad- but he was not staring at Deku. Good. Tape and Pikachu were caught up in their own conversations. Good. He wouldn't have to worry about Earphones and Creation girl. Frog and Bird Brain were blushing at one another. Pink cheeks and Sonic were also engaged in conversation. Everyone but the icy-hot bastard was in their own world. (and of course, there is Mineta who is sulking in the corner)

"Half and half…" Bakugo muttered, glaring.

Todoroki blushed darkly. He abruptly stood as Midoriya began to walk to her desk, his arms at his sides. He stood stiff.

"Is something wrong, Shoto?" Midoriya asked as she stood beside him, tilting her head to the side.

'She's adorable,' Todoroki thought. He looked into her eyes and blushed a deeper shade of red. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. He promptly shut his mouth and looked away. Shoto then robot-walked to her desk and pulled out her chair for her. She looked at him confused before she allowed him seated her. Todoroki returned to his seat and hid his face in his palms. The blonde watched with a scowl on his face.

"Oi, Deku," Bakugo spoke in a low voice, turning to the girl behind him. Midoriya automatically straightened.

"Y-yes, Kacchan?" She asked shyly.

*Kacchan Vision*

Sparkles of gold appeared around her. Her shy, yet pouty expression sent a warm feeling up his spine, tingling each nerve. She batted her eyes in slow motion, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her bright eyes only focused on him. Angels were singing in the back ground. He watched as she reached a hand forward to touch his cheek.

"Kacchan?" she asked.

*End Kacchan Vision*

The explosion hero blinked a few times before he registered that there was a hand waving in front of him. Midoriya retracted her hand, but it was caught by the other.

"You okay?" she asked, looking into his eyes with her own concerned ones. Katsuki let go of her hand and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He covered the bottom half of his face with a hand, muffling his voice.

"You look…" he trailed. Izuku looked to him curiously, tilting her head to the side. "You look good…today..." he huffed at her happy face, nearly shouting, but he was able to tame his voice. "You should wear your hair down more often…" he muttered, poking out a lip and jerking to face forward towards the front of the room. Izuku could see the red hue on the tips of his ears. She giggled before leaning forward and ruffling his hair.

"Thank you, Kacchan!" she smiled as he growled at her.

"Settle down, class," All Might declared as he came into the room. "Now," He said as he puffed into his buff form. "Who is ready to go plus ultra today?" he asked.

The class cheered-

And the afternoon came quickly.

"Change into your costumes," Aizawa stated from his sleeping bag, laying on the ground. "Today, we will be doing one on one sparing. Prepare yourselves." He smirked before leaving the class room like an inch worm. The aspiring heroes jumped from their seats and made their way to their respective rooms to change.

Class 1-A met up in a new training building, it was a simple set up of an underground sub way.

"This is going to be a new type of capture exercise," Aizawa began. "So far, we've gone over, infiltration, tracking and, capturing, but sometimes as heroes, you will encounter a chase. In these situations, your job is to apprehend the villain with as little damage as you can to the surrounding areas. There are also civilians to worry about. Villains use these facts to their advantage," he finished.

"Now, one of you will play the villain, while the other plays the hero. Your objective as the villain is to escape to that car at the top of the stairs with in a set amount of time to make your escape. Heroes will be responsible for capturing you. Heroes must use the capture tape or incapacitate the Villains to win the match, but you are not allowed to destroy the escape car if the villain makes it inside," he said as he glanced to the aspiring explosion hero.

"Tsk," Bakugo scoffed.

"Now, to assign roles, we will draw lots," Aizawa stated.

"YEAH!" Present Mic said as he came down with the box.

"Just, try not to wreak the building too much," Aizawa said as he and Mic turned to walk to the examination box, followed by the class.

"ALRIGHT!" Mic shouted. "First up will be DEKU VERSUS RED RIOT! Deku, you will be playing the role of hero, and Red Riot will have the role of Villain. Everyone, do your best!"

Midoriya flinched after she head the two names called, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Mic's words fell deaf on her ears after she head Kirishima's hero name. Everyone felt the tension in the air. Bakugo was the first to speak to her.

"Deku," he breathed, coming closer, "You can do this. Impress me," he teased, softly punching her shoulder. Deku swayed before standing firm once more. She bent her elbows and clenched her fists. Midoriya looked up and nodded.

"I'll show you, Kacchan," She smirked. Each of the girls sighed with relief. Todoroki's face softened before watching she and Kirishima leave the room. Kirishima's spine tingled as he felt glares rest on his back.

Kirishima glanced over to the greenette at his side. A small smile graced his face at the determined look in her eyes. She wouldn't look at him though. Kirishima scratched the back of his head as they made their way to the arena.

"M-Midoriya, I just wanted to say that-"

"You have fifteen minutes to apprehend the villain. Now, take your positions," Aizawa stated. Izuku turned from him without a word, taking her place on the subway, and Eijiro took his at the opposite end.

"Ready," Mic started, "BEGIN!"

Deku shot forward, faster than anyone had seen her move before. She pulled back a fist, sparking in green as she came closer to the red-head. Kirishima grit his teeth and hardened his arms in front of his face as he prepared for impact. Deku smirked, turning her body so that she landed a kick to his hip. Kirishima hit the ground with a thud. He looked up in time to see Midoriya grab his leg and throw him from the subway train. He landed in the wall. He jerked himself free and blocked an incoming kick. Kirishima led with a hardened fist, aiming for her gut, but Deku threw up a leg and blocked with her led protector.

Midoriya flew backwards and crashed into the train. She pried herself free, whipping blood from her lip. She smirked, almost Bakugo-like. 'Scary,' Kirishima flinched. She's angry.

"Midoriya, I never got to properly apologize to you," He started, walking towards the greenette. "I really should have-"

"Shut up!" Izuku shouted, landing a blow to the side of his face. Kirishima hardened his face, turning with all his might against her strength to look at her. She looked mad; her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Her teeth were grit in a snarl.

"Midoriya, I-"

"WHY?!" She shouted, kicking him in the side again, sending him away from her. "Why would you do that to me? After all I had done for you, after all you promised me, after you told me that you loved me?" she shouted.

"What's going on in there?" Kaminari asked, they could only see the monitors, with no sound. Aizawa and Mic had headphones. They looked at one another, knowingly.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Mic replied.

"Midoriya, please, let me explain," Kirishima asked, blocking her fists.

"Shut up!" she shouted. Kirishima caught both of her fists in his hands.

"Listen to me!" he shouted, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I know what I did was wrong, but I did love you. I just-"

"I'm being really immature, aren't I?" Deku asked. Kirishima met her eyes. "I already said I forgave you, but I'm still so mad at you." She smiled sadly. "I guess there is something wrong with me after all."

"Izuku," he stared, releasing her fists. "You have every right to be mad at me. I knew better. I should have acted differently. I should have been honest with you. I had so many chances to do the right thing, but I never did. I was a coward," he stated.

"You deserve so much better than me. You're amazing, Midoriya. There is nothing wrong with you. I'm the one who screwed up. I screwed up something so good. I know it will be hard for us to become friends again for a while, but I really don't want to lose you completely."

"You won't," She replied, wiping away a tear. "I forgive you; I do. It will take some time for me to be able to be your friend, but I promise to try. I'm sorry for acting out on you like this. And. If Ashido is the one that makes you happy, then I encourage you to resolve things with her. You're a good guy, but even good guys make mistakes," she finished with a regular Midoriya smile.

"You really are something special, Midoriya," he said. "Now, what do you say we finish this?"

Suddenly the buzzer sounded. Izuku smirked. Kirishima looked down and saw that she had somehow wrapped his arms and legs in capture tape.

"H-how?" he asked. She retreated, leaving him stuck to the wall.

"A lady never reveals her secrets," she cooed, leaving for the exit. Kirishima chuckled to himself.

Inside the examining room, Katsuki smirked. His arms were crossed as he leaned against the wall. 'That's my girl,' he thought to himself.

"Wow! She did great!" Uraraka cheered.

"Midoriya is tactful," Iida added.

"Beautiful, graceful, and strong," Todoroki murmured, but his words were still heard.

"Ooooooh! Todoroki!" Ochaco teased, poking his shoulder. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you have a crush on our Deku." Shoto looked at her questioningly. Bakugo's ears perked up.

"A crush?" he asked. "I'm not familiar with that term."

"You know, when you have romantic feelings for someone? It's like, you always want to be around them, you think about them, you want to be there for them always. Just the thought of them can put you at ease," she explained. Todoroki pondered for a moment before a small, sweet smile graced his face.

"I suppose I do have a crush on her," he admitted. Bakugo scoffed.

"Attention, students. While the arena is repaired, we are going to assign the other groups," Aizawa spoke. "Next up will be Bakugo and Todoroki, Uraraka and Iida, Sero and Kaminari, Jiro and Yaoyorozu…." He continued to list the groups.

"You know," Froppy spoke, I think he is pairing us against people we care about...um…romantically."

"I agree," Iida added. "I thought it was kind of odd that Midoriya had to fight Kirishima in the first fight, but now it makes sense."

"Y-yeah," Ochaco stuttered, "totally."

"That doesn't make sense," Todoroki spoke up, "I don't have romantic feelings for Baka-kugo."

"Can-it, Icy-hot," Bakugo huffed, standing straight. "He's putting us against each other since we have a similar goal in mind. I'm surprised you weren't smart enough to figure that out."

"I'm going to enjoy wiping that smirk off your face," Todoroki spoke up, earning a gasp from some of the girls.

"I hope you're ready to eat your words, half-and-half," Bakugo replied.

Suddenly, Midoriya and Kirishima walked back into the room. She had a bandage on her lip, but that was all. Kirishima looked fine except for some bruises on his arms. He scratched the back of his head.

"She's strong," he chuckled, walking towards Sero and Kaminari.

"What'd you guys think?" she chuckled, standing between Bakugo and Todoroki, facing Iida and Ochaco.

"The next fight will begin in five minutes. Group two, get ready," Aizawa spoke.

"Good work," Bakugo spoke up as he began to walk to the door, "Izuku." He looked directly into her eyes as her name rolled off his tongue like velvet. He brushed a hand past her hip, catching her pocket before walking away.

"HAH?" she asked, her cheeks heating up. She brought her hands to her mouth. 'D-d-d-d-d-did he just-?' she thought. Even her thoughts were stuttering. She was pulled from her mind by a cold touch to her chin. She looked and saw how close Todoroki had gotten to her. He rubbed a cool thumb over her lip, soothing her small cut.

"I hope you'll be watching me, Izuku," he cooed with a rare, soft smile. The poor greenette blushed deeper, confused and happy. Shoto then turned and followed Katsuki out the door.

Once the door closed behind them, Deku began to stutter again, looking to the girls for answers.

"W-w-w-what is going on here?!" she asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all of my lovely and oh so wonderful readers! Gomen'nasai! I didn't mean to keep you all waiting for so long! You're all so kind as to keep reading my story. You know how it is being a college student in engineering, right?

I hope you enjoy!

Aaaaaaaaand I will admit that I took a little time for my mental and emotional health, nothing wrong with that, right? ;p

Deku's Heart pt. 6

Todoroki and Bakugo made their way into the arena, taking their stances at opposing ends of the sub way as the entrance closed. Mismatched orbs glared into fierce red. Both sets of eyes held determination; both aspiring heroes set on the same goal. The only sound that flooded the room was the humming of their almost realistic surroundings. The air was thick with tension; the silence was deafening.

"Bakugo, you will play as the hero. Todoroki, the villain. Your objective is the same as before. Capture or incapacitate the villain. Or escape. Are you ready to begin?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes," Todoroki stated.

"Go to hell," Bakugo muttered, releasing small explosions while glaring.

"OOOHHHHHH YEAAAHHH!" Mic shouted, echoing through the arena and screening room. "Remember to go beyond, plus ultra! And begin!"

Katsuki bared his teeth, preparing to charge at his poised, calm opponent. Shoto was in a fighting stance before he suddenly stood straight and released a breath.

"Oi, you better not hold back against me," Bakugo charged, sparking small explosions in his hand as a threat.

"I would like to make a bargain with you before we begin," Todoroki spoke up, crossing his arms.

"Ahh? What are you going on about, you, half and half bastard?" Katsuki shouted in return.

"If I win this battle, you are to stay away from Midoriya and give up perusing her," Todoroki hummed, throwing out his arms behind him. Inside the viewing room, the students were confused. Neither of them was fighting, they were only talking, well, Bakugo was quite obviously yelling, but no sound could be heard by the onlooking students.

"What's going on with those two?" Kaminari asked quietly, nudging his boyfriend.

"Who knows, man," Sero replied, whispering back.

"They seem tense. I wonder what they are talking about," Yaoyorozu hummed, glancing to the purple haired girl beside her.

"What do you think these are?" her girlfriend asked, waving her earphone jacks, "accessories?" Jiro winked, moving so that she was standing next to the door that led to the simulation room. Yaoyorozu followed behind her, giggling while keeping watch. Jiro quietly snuck one of her earphones into the wall and listened in as the two boys bickered. She put a hand over her mouth as laugher threatened to spill out, "Oh my Kami, that's what they made a bet over?" she chuckled.

"What? Tell me!" Momo asked excitedly.

"Why in the hell would I make a damn bet like that with the likes of you?" Bakugo spat.

"Are you scared that you'll lose? Afraid that Midoriya wouldn't accept you?" Shoto teased, igniting his flames while chilled air appeared.

"Deku has always chased after me!" the blonde shouted back, launching himself forward. "Even when we were kids, Deku chased me!"

"Midoriya doesn't have to chase after anyone anymore! Don't you understand? She doesn't need either of us!" Todoroki returned, ice shooting from his right side.

"Oh, yeah?" Bakugo began, blasting and breaking through the ice. "So why are you chasing her?!" Katsuki bellowed, propelling himself forward while aiming for Todoroki's midsection.

"I want to prove that I'm someone worthy of standing beside her!" Shoto returned. His statement caught Bakugo off guard. Smirking, the icy-hot hero took advantage by hooking onto one of Bakugo's arms and throwing him over his shoulder, slamming his body onto the ground. "Izuku doesn't need to stand behind much less chase after anyone," Todoroki continued. "She is going to be a strong hero, probably one of the best. But if she is willing to let me stand beside her, then I will gladly take that place," he finished calmly, looking down to the other aspiring hero. Bakugo caught his breath and began to pull himself off of the ground, wiping the saliva from his chin.

"She wouldn't trust you as far as she could throw you!" Bakugo spoke, jumping up from his spot on the ground. He launched himself forward, baring a right hook. "You don't even know anything about her!"

"At least I have acknowledged her!" Todoroki dunked, preparing to dodge the blow. "I'm sure I know more than you think," Shoto returned. Bakugo smirked, pulling his arm back and launching a kick, sending the icy-hot user into a wall.

"She will pick me," Bakugo growled, propelling himself towards the other. Todoroki let out an icy breath before throwing up his arm and shooting forth a wall of ice, barricading the explosion user.

"You don't deserve her!" Todoroki yelled, igniting his flames and preparing for the blonde's escape. Bakugo broke through the ice as smoke rose from his hands. He threw his gauntlets to the side, wiping his face.

"She doesn't need some punk with daddy issues," Bakugo spat.

"Sounds like you have mommy issues, baka," Todoroki returned, level-headed. "All that screaming still didn't get you your way." The half and half user smirked, earning a screech from the blonde.

"You icy-hot bas-"

"That's enough, you two," Aizawa interrupted, capturing both of their attention. "Either the both you finish this fight without talking about Midoriya or the two of you will fail this exercise and be the reason she gets cleaning duty for the next semester!" The greenette flinched as a blush crawled onto her face. "Get to it," the teacher commanded.

"They're arguing about me?" Midoriya whispered, watching the screen. Bakugo and Todoroki both looked to the ground and huffed before returning their focus to one another.

Katsuki made the first move, throwing up an arm and aiming while shouting.

"A.P. Shot!" Several explosive balls flew through the air and headed for Todoroki. Using his ice, he maneuvered around each shot, blocking and avoiding the explosions. Bakugo smirked, watching him slide into a trap. "DIE!"

Todoroki looked up in time to see a gauntlet placed in front of him, secured by loose rubble. He was able to make one observation; the pin was gone. It was glowing orange and about to blast. With quick thinking, Shoto threw up a wall of fire in front of a wall of ice to protect himself, but he was still launched backward by the impact of the explosion, earning a bruised ankle and a shoulder popped out of place.

Nevertheless, he was still able to stand and fight. He froze his heel and jerked his shoulder, bringing his flames to soothe the ache. Bakugo took advantage of Shoto's state and came closer in an attempt to pin the other with the capture tape. Todoroki was thankful, for once, for Bakugo's over confident and wild nature. He released an icy breath and threw spikes of ice, knowing that Katsuki would use his AP shot and that the explosions would send him backwards.

As he planned, Bakugo exploded many of the ice spikes. The force from the explosions sent Todoroki flying upward toward the escape vehicle. Opening his one good eye, he used his best precision and created an ice slide into the open car door below while sending a wall of fire in front of Bakugo to keep him from coming forward.

It was a close match, but in the end, Todoroki was able to make it into the safety of the escape vehicle before Bakugo could reach him.

"Dammit!" Katsuki shouted, punching the wall closest to him.

"The winner is… SHOTO!" Mic declared over the intercom. "The match was good. Both of you demonstrated growth since your first days here."

"The two of you need to make your way back to the viewing room," Aizawa stated. "And no, Midoriya does not have cleaning duty."

Both of them sighed in relief.

Midoriya was, however, assigned with the task of helping Todoroki to recovery girl's office. Before she left, she gave Bakugo a warm smile and a thumbs up. The half hot, half cold user gently propped his arm across Midoriya's shoulders. She held onto his wrist, hoisting him closer so she could support his weight before wrapping an arm across his waist.

"Is this alright?" he asked her, worried.

"Yes!" she chirped as they began walking. "You're actually pretty light, Shoto."

"I think you're just really strong," he argued, hopping beside her. He finally took notice of his position, their bodies were pressed together at the side, and the realization made him blush. The icing on the cake was the fact that his hand hovered mere inches above her breast.

"Shoto? Are you alright?" she asked, shifting so she could look into his eyes, dropping his wrist dangerously close to her chest. "You're so red! Are you feeling sick?"

"Uhm…I-uh…" he began.

"Oi," a voice from behind spoke. Deku spun the two of them around so they made eye contact with a loud blonde. "I'll take the half and half bastard to the infirmary since you're too short, Deku."

"It's alright, Kacchan! Really! I don't mind," she waved him off.

"We know you don't mind, but I know you wanted to watch everyone else fight, right?" he asked with a knowing smirk. Todoroki glared, knowing the actual intention behind the blonde's appearance. He looked down to the greenette who was trying to suppress a pout.

"Fangirl," Bakugo teased.

"It's alright if you want to go," Todoroki interrupted. "I'll be fine."

"…are you sure?" she asked, hesitantly. Shoto lightly pinched her cheek with a grin.

"Go on, Izuku," he told her. He watched as her face lit up. "You just have to bring me some more of your cooking when I get out."

"Deal!" she chirped before dashing away. "See you boys later!" Both of them smiled, watching her run back so excitedly.

Bakugo roughly grabbed Todoroki's arm and slung it over his shoulder almost yanking the ice and fire user off the ground. Their walk to recovery girl was quiet and uneventful. As soon as Shoto was placed on a bed and recovery girl gave the okay, Katsuki left and made his way back to the arena.

When he arrived, Iida and Uraraka were fighting against one another. Deku stood close to the screens, watching their every move and muttering to herself and, coincidentally into Aizawa's ear. She was interrupted by a firm chop to the top of her head.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Here," Katsuki said, handing her a damp cloth. "Your makeup is running."

"Oh, thank you," Izuku hummed, taking it and wiping her face, smearing it around more.

"Oi, you're doing it wrong, Deku," he told her. Bakugo yanked the cloth from her and leaned down as he began to wipe the makeup from her face. "You don't need this gunk anyway," He whispered, wiping the foundation from her freckles, smiling once he could see them again.

"Did Todoroki knock you on the head to hard?" she asked. "or did you just compliment me?" she asked, teasing.

"Ahh?" he began. "Just… you take the damn compliment."

"Thank you, Katsuki," she chuckled as he finished cleaning her face. The blonde flinched at the use of his first name, but offered a small, soft smile.

From a distance, Momo and Jiro were watching the two of them. Yaoyorozu was fangirling to her girlfriend over how cute they were.

"What could we call their ship?" she began, thinking out loud. "Bakumido? Katsuzuku? Bakudoriya? MidoBaku? Ooh, how about BakuDeku? That's cute, right?"

"You're reading way too much into this, babe," Jiro teased, nudging her girlfriend's cheek.

"By the way, what was the bet that they made?" she asked,

"Oh, that?" Jiro chuckled.

"Tell me!" Momo whined.

"They want to see who can kiss Midoriya first. The first to do it, wins," she stated.

"Wins what?" Creati asked.

"Supposedly, the chance to date her, and," Jiro began. "Her heart."


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next part of Deku's heart! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy my story! :) this is a heads up, the next key point in my plot is something I came up with while I was brainstorming with my roommate. I won't ever steal from another creator. Thanks, *uwu*

Deku's Heart pt. 7

After each group performed in their training exercise under the watchful eyes of the two teachers, they were dismissed back to their dorms. Midoriya, alongside Uraraka and Tsu-chan went to the dorm's kitchen to prepare dinner for Todoroki, as she promised.

Todoroki had been bandaged and healed by recovery girl, but his stamina was drained, so was moved to the dorms. He was currently asleep in his room, but his door was left unlocked so others could check on him.

Once the girls had finished cooking, Uraraka and Asui dismissed themselves, telling Midoriya to take the food to the injured teen with insistent snickers. The greenette happily complied, placing the food inside multiple bento boxes. She waved as the two left the dorms for an afternoon of relaxing in town. Izuku smiled as she carried three, stuffed, neatly stacked and secured boxes to Shoto's room.

"Shoto?" she asked, pushing the door open. She walked inside and glanced to the occupied bed, seeing the sleeping icy-hot user. She smiled, moving to place the food in his mini fridge. Midoriya grabbed a nearby sticky note and left a message on his fridge door as a reminder for him to eat.

Deku returned to the bed to give him a once-over, checking his bandages just to make sure he was alright. He rolled onto his back as she came closer, a grunt escaping his lips. His hair fell into a mess on his face, making his eyebrows scrunch.

"You're a mess," she chuckled. Midoriya leaned forward to push the bangs away from his eyes. Shoto sighed in his sleep, a smile gracing his lips.

The sleeping boy then rolled onto his right side, reaching out and pulling Midoriya down onto the bed. She fell with a less than graceful 'umph' onto the bed. Shoto proceeded to wrap his left arm around her waist and pulled her back to his chest, snuggling into her soft green hair.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-shoto?!" she asked with a panicked blush, looking for any sign that he had woken up. Nothing. She looked down to the floor where she spotted an extra pillow. Using her strength, (a lot of it bc Shoto is strong-o) she pushed his arm up, away from her hip, and scooted off of the bed. She then placed his arm around the pillow, to wish he pulled close against his chest.

"Cute," she hummed.

"Nngh…" he grunted. "Izu…" The greenette flushed quickly, staring down at the bi-colored boy. She slapped the sides of her face, telling herself to calm down. She quickly made a run for the door. She exited and closed the door silently, sighing in relief when the task was finished.

"How's icy-hot?"

"HOLY-ALL MIGHT- Kacchan?!" Deku asked, startled, clutching her shirt. "You scared me," she chuckled. "He's good. He's still out of it."

"You make any food for me?" Bakugo asked.

"I didn't know you wanted some," she told him, pouting. "I think there are some left overs in the fridge."

"I have a better idea," Bakugo suggested, walking closer to the greenette.

"What's that?" she asked, glancing into piercing red.

"Let's spar, me and you," he told her. "Meet me at the gym in an hour. Come prepared, nerd. Loser owes the winner food."

"What's with all of you guys and food?" she asked. Bakugo smirked before walking to his room. "I'll win this time, Kacchan! You'll see!"

Deku ran to her room, determined and excited. She was now able to use a larger portion of OFA than the last time she and Bakugo had fought, and she couldn't wait to fight him again. She changed into a comfortable pair of black workout leggings and a large light blue tshirt with the phrase "gym shirt" written on it.

Midoriya pulled her hair into a tight bun on top of her head, not minding the hairs that fell around her face. She then grabbed her red thermos and fixed herself a cold-water bottle, knowing that it would probably be a long afternoon. As she finished, she looked at the time and realized she still had plenty of time before she agreed to meet the blonde, but if she went onto the gym, she could have time to stretch and warm up.

She picked up her gym bag and placed her bottle inside. Before pulling the bag over her shoulder, she paused. Izuku then looked in her cabinet and spotted her spare green thermos. She then fixed another cold-water bottle for the Katsuki, knowing that he would probably forget to bring one. Placing the bag over her shoulder, Izuku exited her room and headed for the gym.

When Midoriya arrived to the empty gym, she placed her bag beside the battle arena. Looking around once more, she made sure no one was around. The greenette then used the over-heat speakers' Bluetooth so that she could play workout music. She then began her stretches, loosening her muscles. She lounged, making sure to stretch her legs well.

Izuku then widened her stance, bending her knees. She then placed her hands on her knees, stretching her back. Once she was satisfied with her warm up, she smiled.

From the door frame, the blonde snuck inside and watched as she began. The way she smiled when she trained. The way her hair fell around her face. The way her freckles lit up when she used her quirk. Izuku was beautiful.

Deku closed her eyes as she fired up one for all. She opened her glowing, green eyes with determination before jumping. She launched herself all around the room, landing carefully on the ceiling, walls, and doors as to not damage them.

"Getting started without me?" Bakugo asked as he walked into the room with nothing but a towel over his shoulder.

"Just warming up," she called back, landing on the ground beside him.

"You know were not supposed to use the school's speaker system," Bakugo teased.

"Eh," she shrugged. "What they don't know, you know?" The blonde chuckled, tossing his towel onto her bag. He preformed a few of his own stretches, knowing that the greenette's eyes were on him.

"Are you ready?" he asked, red meeting green.

"Let's do this," she smirked, taking her fighting stance. Katsuki followed suit, standing a few yards from her.

As the next song began to play, the two aspiring heroes charged at one another, smiles on their faces, determination in their eyes. Instead of Bakugo beginning, Deku began the fight with a right hook, catching the blonde off guard, but not enough to land the blow. The blonde grabbed the arm that was thrust towards him and spun around. He prepared to throw Midoriya to the ground over his shoulder, but the greenette wasn't having it. Izuku slid a leg between Bakugo's own spread ones and kicked, knocking the blonde off balance, losing the grip on Deku's arm.

Midoriya bounced away, launching herself from the wall to the ceiling and back down to the ground. Bakugo responded with explosions propelling himself towards the greenette. The two met in midair, fist to fist. The waves from their punch caused the equipment around them to shake. Bakugo retaliated with a kick to the greenette's side, sending her to the ground. She rolled back into a kneeling position. Midoriya looked up in time to see him aim at her.

"AP shot!" he shouted; small explosions landed around her. She maneuvered and dodged, each explosion missing its target. Izuku watched, calculating when Katsuki would touch ground. Just before his toes touched the ground, she unleashed a kick of her own. Luckily, the blonde was prepared, he threw his arms up in front of his body as a shield before the kick landed.

"Damn," he hissed, rolling away from Deku. The kick was a lot stronger than he anticipated. His forearm began to feel numb, but he wouldn't admit it aloud. He looked up and saw Midoriya coming towards him once again, so he propelled himself into the air with his explosions. He moved quickly, spinning his body in midair.

"Howitzer Impact!" he shouted, throwing himself at the greenette. Midoriya didn't expect this attack, so she was sent flying backwards, almost out of the arena. She quickly made her self stand, swaying side to side. She looked up, wiping the side of her mouth as green met red once again.

Izuku raised one of her arms, bracing it by holding onto her wrist. Deku pointed her hand at the blonde, preparing to flick one of her fingers at him. Katsuki's eyes went wide.

"Just kidding," she chuckled, charging at him once more. She propelled herself towards the blonde in a similar fashion to his howitzer, but when she came close enough, Deku landed another kick. Bakugo tried to dodge, but she moved too quickly, and he had been shaken by her previous threat. He threw up his arms once more to block the kick, but he was still sent out of bounds.

Once the song ended, there was a loud moment of silence. Izuku dashed to the edge of the arena to examine the blonde since he hadn't gotten up.

"Looks like you beat me, damn nerd," he chuckled, pulling himself from the ground. Midoriya offered him a hand, he accepted it. Once she began to pull him up, he let out a painful grunt. Deku helped Bakugo sit in a nearby chair before examining his arm. There were two, big, ugly bruises on his arm that were almost on top of each other.

"Kacchan!" she shouted, "You should have told me it was too much!"

"AHH?" he asked, "What are you going on about, Deku?"

"These bruises," she commented, pulling his arm into her lap and poking one of them. He winced. "We need to get you to recovery girl."

"She's probably asleep, just like the rest of the school," he chuckled. Midoriya nodded, holding onto his arm by his wrist. He watched as she muttered to herself. Bakugo looked down to their hands, mere centimeters apart. He curled his fingers, silently reaching for her hand.

From the corner of her eye, she saw him clench and unclench his hand. She then looked up to him, watching for something. She then stood up and grabbed both of their waters, handing him the green bottle. He began to drink as she placed the cold bottle on his bruises.

"You know cold stuff doesn't work on me," he told her.

"It was worth a shot," she muttered. She then dropped a fist into her open palm.

"What are you thinking now?"

"You're coming to my room," she told him, pulling him to his feet, grabbing the wrist of his good arm. "I have ointments and bandages there. Its better than nothing."

Bakugo didn't say a word as he followed behind her. She picked up her bag and thermos as she led him back to the dorms and into her bed room. Midoriya led him to sit in her desk chair while she searched for her first aid kit.

"You know its no big deal, Deku," he spoke up.

"It is to me," she said, kneeling in front of him. He placed his arm on his lap so that she could see clearly. Izuku opened the box and opened a tube of healing medicine. She placed a generous amount of the cream on her fingers and gently began to rub the substance onto his wound. Bakugo didn't make a sound as he watched how careful and gentle, she treated him. She then wrapped the wound with bandages before placing the box on her desk.

Izuku placed a hand on the bandage, looking down sadly.

"What are you pouting for?" he asked, generally concerned. "If its about the bruise, just consider it pay back for how I used to treat you." He mused.

"I didn't want to hurt you," she whispered. Her grip on the bandaged arm tightened slightly. A moment of silence fell over them.

"Damn, Izuku," Katsuki began, "is your hand a heating pad or something?" he asked, lightening the mood.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your hand, its hot," he told her, shaking her wrist.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" she told him. "I messed up your bandages, too," she told him.

"No big deal," he told her.

"Let me fix them, and I will quit bothering you for tonight," she offered, quietly. Bakugo sat still and offered her his arm. She began to undo the wrappings so that she could fix them.

"You don't bother me," he admitted. "You're…" _important to me_.

"Kacchan," she gasped.

"Give me a minute, Deku. It's not like I-"

"No, Kacchan!" she said again. "Look at your arm!"

"What the hell?!"


	8. Chapter 8

OI EXTRAS! Here's the next part of Deku's heart! I know a lot of you are curious as to who will be together in the end of the story, but I won't spoil that for you guys yet. However, I can tell you that there are still many parts of this story to come, so please be patient with me(:

I'd like to mention that I am so grateful for you guy's comments and suggestions for my story, but I do not wish to make this story end in a polyamorous relationship. I do not have any resentment towards any form of relationships; however, it just wasn't the how I intended the story to end(:

Right now, in this story, Bakugo and Todoroki both have feelings for Deku, but they also hold resentment for one another because they both like her.

I may, if given an idea for a new story, write a story as you guys have suggested in the future, but for now I hope you all continue to read my story! Enjoy!

Deku's Heart pt. 8

Bakugo's eyes went wide as he looked down to his forearm, his now practically uninjured forearm. The lingering feeling of pain that was present moments ago was no longer noticeable. The bruise had faded considerably, turning a faint shade of red. He rolled his arm around, searching for what? He didn't know. He then looked up into the wide, wondering eyes of the girl in front of him.

"W-w-what?" she asked, just as shocked. Deku's big green eyes shone brightly with confusion.

"Deku…" he hummed, catching her attention as he began to process this new information. "Did you- did you just heal my arm?" Bakugo asked, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"I don't know," Izuku replied quickly. She looked down to her hands and then wrapped them around her arms, "What the hell?!" She felt the warmth that Katsuki had mentioned before. She glanced up to him once again and saw him concentrating.

"You've always been a fast healer when we were little," he stated, staring at the ground. "Even now with recovery girl's help, you still heal faster than most of the students here."

"I'd say you're right," Deku whispered before her muttering took over. "If this is indeed a quirk, did it happen as a result from one for all? Or did I have it when I was little? And if that's the case, then why didn't the doctors that mom took me to realize that? This doesn't make any-"

"DEKU!" Bakugo shouted, bringing the mumbling girl out of her stupor. "Quit your mumbling. Let's go talk to recovery girl. She knows about your quirk, right? Maybe she can tell you something."

"I-I think I should call and tell All Might, too!" she added quickly. After receiving a nod from the ash blonde, she reached for her cell phone.

Mere minutes later, All Might, Izuku, Katsuki, and Recovery girl were in her office prattling away about this new discovery. Deku sat on the bed that she had occupied many times over the last year. Bakugo stood directly in front of her as recovery girl raised her chair so that she was eye level with Midoriya.

"So, explain to us, how did you discover this again?" All Might asked, standing next to the bed where Deku sat.

"Kacchan and I were sparing in the gym, and I accidentally injured him. I put healing cream and a bandage on the bruise then I touched my hand to the top of it," she explained.

"Her hands felt really warm through the bandage. She took it off to readjust it, and now the bruise has reduced to this," Bakugo finished, showing the two adults his arm. Recovery girl glanced over the mostly healed, slightly red wound.

"I need to see this for myself," she mumbled.

"Deku," Bakugo hummed, catching the girl's attention, "hit me again."

"W-wh-why?!" she asked, stuttering.

"Just do it," he groaned, offering his shoulder.

"B-but I-" Deku's plea was cut off by recovery girl placing adhesive tape on Bakugo's forearm and suddenly ripping it off. The blonde yelped and held his arm where his skin began to tingle uncomfortably.

"Now," Recovery girl chuckled, "If you please, my dear."

"Yes ma'am," Deku gently grasped the red skin with soft hands and concentrated, thinking the same thing she did earlier when she accidentally healed Bakugo, she wanted to take away the pain.

"Her hands are really warm," Bakugo commented.

"Let me see what you've managed to do," the elder interrupted. She pulled Deku's hands away and examined the wound; she then turned and examined the greenette's hands. "You said you had a healing salve present as well?"

"Yes, ma'am," she replied. The small woman turned to one of her drawers and pulled out a salve similar to the one Izuku had used earlier.

"Put some of this on your hands and try again," she instructed. Deku did as she was told then returned her hands to Bakugo's forearm. The heat was back, but the wound felt better. Recovery girl examined the healed results with a smile.

"I believe that you have probably had this quirk since you were young, but it wasn't as significant as it is now. You have told me that your mother has the ability to attract small objects, and your father had the ability to breathe fire, correct?" Izuku nodded, listening closely.

"It seems like you have a combination of those two quirks. I'd say your quirk works like a heating pad; you're able to attract heat from your surroundings, in this case, young Bakugo's body heat, to soothe aches with your quirk alone, thus decreasing the typical healing process time. However, with the application of medicine and through further strengthening with the activation of one for all, I believe this can become an incredible healing quirk."

A moment of silence filled the room. Izuku didn't breathe a word as she processed the words that had been spoken to her. Katsuki and All Might looked down to her as she stared at her hands.

"I guess…" she began lightly, "this means I should continue to practice my shoot style so I can keep my hands intact," she chuckled.

"Nerd," Bakugo hummed.

"Midoriya," All Might began, "I think you should begin training with recovery girl in your free time. Your new quirk is indeed rare and incredibly useful."

"When would I have time? I wouldn't want to impede on your time, recov-"

"Nonsense," recovery girl interrupted, patting her knee. "I would love to have the company in a sense that doesn't require you to break your bones anymore." At this, the whole room was filled with laughter, each of them taking comfort in the acceptance of Deku's knew quirk.

Recovery girl quickly dismissed them back to their quarters. All Might nodded to the two and wished them a good night's rest before departing to his own home. Katsuki and Izuku walked together in silence as they headed back to the dorms. It wasn't an awkward silence, but rather comfortable and calming.

Bakugo walked with her all the way back to her dorm room where they were both met by the bi-colored ice and fire user patiently standing outside her door.

"To- I mean- Shoto?" Deku asked, taking a step closer.

"Izuku," he greeted with a smile, offering a quick glare to the blonde beside her. Bakugo gritted his teeth at how the half and half used her first name once again. "I wanted to talk to you for a moment in private, is that alright?" Todoroki asked, fidgeting his with his thumbs.

"Sure," Izuku nodded before turning to the blonde, "Thanks for today. I'll see you in class tomorrow, Kacchan."

"Whatever," he returned as the word 'Izu' rolled off his tongue in a whisper as he turned to leave the two. This didn't go unnoticed by Deku, though.

The greenette proceeded to lead the half hot half cold teen into her room so that they could talk, leaving the door open. He took a seat at her desk chair while Deku sat on the bed.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked softly, tilting her head to the side. Shoto turned to face her and felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks at the wide-eyed look she was giving him.

"I wanted to ask…" he trailed, getting lost in counting the freckles on her cheeks.

"Shoto?" she asked. When he didn't respond, she stood and walked in front of him. She waved a hand in front of his face, but when that did nothing, she softly flicked his forehead.

"Ah!" he gasped from surprise. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Are you okay, Todoroki? How are your wounds?" she asked him, touching his previously injured shoulder gently.

"I'm fine," he reassured her, a smile crawling onto his features. He gently took her hand from his shoulder into his and began to massage her knuckles. "Izuku, I know you said you weren't interested in being with anyone again until you felt that you were at one hundred percent again," he began, still staring at the scarred but still soft flesh in his hands, "but, I honestly don't mind if you're not one-hundred percent around me."

"Shoto…" she trailed. He met her eyes with an understanding smile.

"I know, but even if it's not a real date, would you let me take you out tomorrow? After class?" he paused searching her green eyes. "I want to spend more time with you. I want to know more about the Izuku I haven't seen outside of training and school. If you say no, I won't ask again until you tell me you want to."

His eyes fell back down to her knuckles, rubbing his thumbs across the fading scars.

"What do you say, Izuku?" he asked. A moment of silence fell over them. Deku didn't pull her hands away, rather they went lax in his own. Shoto could feel himself begin to sweat as the tension in the room felt thicker and thicker until-

"I don't know if I'm ready to call it a date," she began, "but I don't mind getting to know each other better. So, yes, Shoto, I will go out with you tomorrow after class." She smiled, nearly blinding the poor boy who was about to suffer a heart attack. Shoto's face lit up brightly that he had to excuse himself to her bathroom for a few moments before he could interact with her again.

"I'll meet you at your door at five tomorrow afternoon," Shoto spoke as he headed for her door.

"Sounds great," she nodded. "Goodnight," she hummed.

"Goodnight, Izuku," he replied as he closed her door. Once he was a good enough distance from her door, he heel clicked before walking to his room with a skip in his step.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, hey! I'm sorry I have been gone for so long! This whole change in life has been quite an adjustment, especially with college classes now being on line. Thank you all for your patience!

Also, I wanted to say that I'm dedicating this story to one of my closest friends and number one supporter in my fanfic endeavors. You know who you are! (:

The Date

"To end today's class, I would like to remind you all that we will be taking a class camping trip per request of Kaminari and Mina," Aizawa spoke, pulling his sleeping bag on. "We will be staying in two large tents and will be hiking to the camp sight. Principle Nezu agrees that this would be good for you to get out for the weekend, but you will be training this Saturday, so pick your partner, you're stuck with them for that whole day." He finished as he rolled into his sleeping bag, tucking himself in as the dismissal bell rang.

Izuku stretched as she packed away her items. Bakugo turned to speak to her as she pulled her backpack onto her shoulders only to be interrupted by the bi-colored boy.

"Izuku, since we got out of class earlier today, what time do you want to leave?" Todoroki asked, standing directly in front of the greenette.

"Oh, um. How about in an hour?" she asked, looking up to the taller boy.

"Okay, I will meet you in the lobby then," he said, turning and leaving the classroom, an abnormally sweet smile on his lips.

"Oi, what was that?" Bakugo said, walking beside the greenette out of the classroom.

"Todoroki wants to take me out today," she giggled, nervously.

"What?!" Ochaco shouted, bursting between the two with Tsu on her tail. "A date?!" she asked excitedly, attaching to Izuku's arm.

"We've only got an hour to get her ready!" Asui commented.

"Can I help?" Mina asked, standing at Izuku's free side. The greenette smiled, hooking her arm with Mina's as the four girls skipped away, leaving the blonde, dumbfounded in the hall way.

"What the hell-?"

"What are you doing just standing there, Bakubro?" Kaminari asked, putting an arm across his shoulders.

"I think Midoriya got asked on a date by Todoroki," Mineta chuckled, walking past the two. "He's so lucky, Midoriya has the nicest a-" His sentence was ended when Kirishima chopped down on his head.

"Ohh, so that's the problem!" Kaminari replied, nudging Bakugo in the side.

"Shut up," he replied, pushing the blonde away.

"Bakugo!" Kirishima spoke up, running and catching up to the explosive hero.

"What do you want, shitty hair?" Bakugo asked.

To know if you want a tip on what Midoriya likes to do on dates," Kirishima teased.

"Hah?" he asked.

"You know, the small things. Like, Midoriya doesn't like going out in big crowds, and she doesn't-"

"You're dumber than I thought you were if you think I need your help," Bakugo replied, leaving the red-head behind as he walked out of the building. Kirishima watched him leave, understanding.

-In Deku's Room-

"It's not a date you guys," Deku spoke up as she fixed the last of her makeup, "We're just two friends going to hang out."

"Then why are you getting so dressed up?" Ochaco asked, teasing.

"I just wanted to look nice," she blushed.

"I have the perfect outfit for you!" Mina shouted, running into the greenette's room. She held up a black sweater and hot pink pants. "But if it's too hot, you could wear this black crop top!"

"I think the sweater is fine!" Deku answered quickly, accepting the outfit. She quickly changed and revealed herself to the girls. "What do you think?" she asked.

"Perfect!" Ochaco replied.

"We finished with five minutes to spare!" Tsu added, running to the door. "Hurry and run down stairs!"

"Right!" Izuku smiled, leaving the room. "Thanks guys!"

-Downstairs Lobby-

Bakugo hid himself out of sight to where he would be able to see the two leaving the building. The ash blonde slapped himself mentally. Why was he here? Why was he worried about what Izuku and Ice breath did? Why was the thought of Icy-hot and Izuku out, alone bothering him like this?

Todoroki was sitting on the couch wearing a black button up shirt and slim fitted jeans. The collar of his shirt was unbuttoned and his sleeves were rolled up. He sat patiently, checking his phone for the time, occasionally glancing around for the greenette.

"I'm here!" Izuku shouted, running towards him with a purse over her shoulder. Bakugo had to hold back a gasp.

"I was beginning to think you stood me up," Todoroki sighed, relieved. He reached for her hand. Deku nervously pulled her hand away and held onto her purse.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"My apologies, I should have asked," he spoke.

"Shall we?" she asked.

"Let's go," Todoroki answered, opening the door for her. Bakugo felt a low growl rumbling in his chest as he pushed himself out of his hiding place. He began walking to his bed room to study and hide himself away. He wasn't about to stoop down to Mineta type stalker level.

"Ah, so where are we going, Shouto?" Midoriya asked, fidgeting with her shirt sleeve.

"I thought we could go shopping, grab some food, and then go see a movie?" he asked.

"That sounds nice, but I didn't bring enough money to go shopping wi-"

"Nonsense, I'm buying you whatever you want," He interrupted her, holding up a credit card. Izuku giggled, punching him lightly in the shoulder. He grabbed her hand and kissed the knuckle before resting her hand on his bicep. "Is this okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied after a moment.

Once they arrived at the mall, Todoroki took her to various clothing stores and bought her several outfits that he thought would look good on her since she refused to pick any out due to prices. Izuku didn't talk much as she watched her surroundings, clutching and unclutching her arms. This was all so different to her, being alone with a guy again.

Todoroki began to think he had done something wrong. Had he accidentally made her nervous? Should he have asked what she would have preferred to have done?

However, when they passed by a hero merch store, Midoriya spotted a super rare All Might action figure in the window. She immediately stopped walking and stared at it. Shouto turned and looked at her curiously before smiling and walking into the store.

"This is the one you wanted, right?" he asked, holding up a small colorful bag as he stood in front of her, smiling.

"Y-you didn't have to do that, Shouto," she whispered, nodding to the bag.

"Izuku," he hummed, catching her eye. "Please accept this," he said, placing the bag in her hands. She quickly opened it and squealed with joy before jumping into Shouto's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She chanted, squeezing him before releasing him to admire the figure. Unbeknownst to the greenette, Todoroki was having trouble controlling his quirk, his left side more so. His blush was so dark it matched the color of his flames. After a deep breath, he managed to calm down and catch up to Izuku.

They proceeded to eat and go see a hero movie. Something about men made of iron? Afterwards, Todoroki and Midoriya began their walk back to the dorms. The afternoon sun was setting, and Shouto still didn't feel like he had gotten a better understanding of Midoriya. Then again, he had never taken a girl on a date before. Nonetheless, he always enjoyed seeing her smile, especially when it was because of him.

"Shouto, look!" Izuku called, dragging him to a frozen yogurt shop. "Let me treat you, just this once?" She asked, showing her bright green eyes. Shouto was powerless, so he nodded and allowed himself to be pulled into the small store. Izuku proceeded to buy him and herself a bowl of frozen yogurt. They sat at a table quietly.

"You know, when I was little, mom would take me here all the time," she smiled, taking a bite of her frozen treat.

"You live close to here?" he asked. "I would love to see where you grew up one day."

"No," she replied. "But mom used to work around here and I would meet her here after school."

"You were allowed to walk alone?" he asked, curious. "It makes sense, with that quirk you have," he chuckled.

"Well," she began, taking another bite, "I got my quirk later than the rest of the kids my age. I was teased a lot when I was little because everyone thought I was quirkless," she admitted, poking at her frozen yogurt.

"You were bullied?" he asked, caught off guard. A certain boy's name rang through his mind, angering him.

"I guess you could call it that," she replied, sighing. "But now I'm here. In U.A. I have new friends, like you Shouto. Everything has gotten better since I made it here!" There was a small pause of silence before Shoto spoke.

"Tell me more about yourself, Izuku," he asked, resting his chin on his hand as he stared at her.

"What do you want to know?" She asked in turn, giggling.

"Hmm… What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Such a lame question," she replied with a laugh. "It's actually red. What about yours?" she asked.

"Green," he replied immediately.

-With Bakugo-

The blonde laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Curfew was in twenty minutes, and his bedtime was an hour and forty ago, but the raging blonde couldn't fall asleep.

Icy-hot and Izuku weren't back yet, and at this rate, they were going to get yelled at by Iida. That's not why Bakugo was worried. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he hoped with every fiber of his being that Icy-hot hadn't asked Izuku to be his partner for the weekend. Bakugo had contemplated texting her, but he wanted to ask her in person.

Pushing aside his pride, he rolled out of bed, sleepily. He pushed on a pair of slippers and threw on a tank top that matched his pants. He began a slow walk to Midoriya's door.

Once he arrived, a yawn escaped his lips, so instead of knocking on the door, he pushed it open. She hadn't locked it. He walked inside and made a face at the amount of All Might merch everywhere. The door fell shut behind him as he walked and plopped down onto her bed. He glanced at the clock. 10:50. The nerd better hurry up.

The blonde yawned once more, breathing deep. The familiar scent of Izuku was everywhere. He began leaning backwards and falling onto the mound of pillows. He never understood why her scent always made him feel a little calmer. He unconsciously snuggled into the pillows and fell asleep.

-Downstairs-

"It's about time you two showed up," Iida commented, stretching as a yawn escaped his lips. "I'll report to Aizawa that you made it back. Now, Go to bed." He said as he left the room.

"Whew," Izuku panted, whipping her brow. "We made it back with two minutes to spare, and we didn't get yelled at."

"Izuku," the ice and fire user spoke in a huff as he closed the door to the dorms, "I am never riding on your back again when you're running."

"Whys that?" she laughed, adjusting her purse.

"T-too fast," he replied. The two of them chuckled as they went their separate ways to their bedrooms. Todoroki jumped onto his bed with let out a tiny squeal, hugging his pillow and smiling softly.

Izuku finally reached her room and opened the door. The lights were off, so the room was incredibly dark once the door fell shut. She pushed off her sweater and her tight pants before pulling on an oversized tshirt. She let her hair down and wiped off her makeup the best she could in the dark. Once she plugged up her phone, she crawled onto her bed, dropping onto the comfy pillows.

As she snuggled into the pillows, something warm rolled closer to her back. She reached behind herself to grab it and pull it into view.

A hand?

"AHH!" She shouted, kicking the person and falling off of her bed and shuffling to the wall.

"The hell?" A groggy voice asked, getting off the floor.

"Kacchan?!" she shouted, pulling a stray pillow into her lap, as she didn't have on pants. "What the heck were you doing in my bed?!"

As she spoke, her door was forced open by Jirou and Ochako while more footsteps where thumping down the hall.

"What the hell, Bakugo?" Jirou asked, standing in front of Midoriya.

"Chill out earphones," he told her. "I was waiting on her to get back and fell asleep. S'not my fault she didn't see me when she came in."

"Pervert, ribbit," Asui spoke as she slapped him across the face with her tongue.

"I didn't pull any Mineta type shit alright?!" he shouted, covering his now moist cheek.

"It's okay guys, I was just startled! You don't have to worry!" Izuku interrupted, keeping her pillow in place. Jirou pulled a blanket onto her legs and nodded.

"Let us know if you need us," she spoke, worriedly. She, Ochako, and Asui then left the room, shooing everyone else away from the room while flicking on the light and shutting the door. Jirou looked back at the door one last time, anxious. Once she reached her room, she put her head in her hands.

"Something wrong?" Momo asked, walking into the dark room, touching her girlfriend's back.

"If this Baku vs Todo think goes on much longer, I might just have to tell Midoriya the truth about it," she admitted.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I'm super sorry for the spacy and untimely updates! Between working and getting ready for another semester of college, I've been awful busy, but I guess that's no excuse :( But I will try to keep updates weekly! Thank you all for still reading and supporting me! Now enjoy the next chapter of Deku's Heart! :)

Confrontations

"Hey, Kacchan? What were you doing sleeping on my bed?" Izuku asked from her place on the floor as she fidgeted with the blanket and pillow in her lap. She looked up to the other teen, expecting a quick or loud answer; however, Bakugo remained silent, sitting still. The atmosphere felt awkward. It wasn't like they hadn't spent the night together before when they were kids, but a sort of tension hung in the air, making it hard for Bakugo to breathe. He glanced downward towards her; those big green eyes shined so bright at him with curiosity.

"Did you and Icy-Hot have fun on your date?" he asked bitterly, averting his gaze back to his lap, his palms beginning to sweat. He looked up when he heard Izuku sigh loudly. She stood and wrapped the blanket around her lower half before sitting on the bed next to him.

"Yes, I had fun. No, it wasn't a date. I already told him that I don't feel comfortable dating yet, so we just spent time getting to know one another," She explained, flicking his forehead. "I don't know why it matters to you so much."

"Tch, I know Deku better than anyone," he huffed, catching her wrist.  
"Oh, really?" She teased. "What is my favorite color then? Todoroki knows now."

"If I know you, it probably has something to do with All Might, so it's probably yellow, blue, or red." He said confidently, smirking as he crossed his arms.  
"Well, it is red, but not for the reason you think." she chuckled.

"Ah?" He huffed, leaning towards her. "Then what is-"

"Hold on, you said you were here because you were waiting for me. What did you need?" She asked. Her hair bounced a little as she tilted her head to look at him. Bakugo fell silent for a moment before responding, feeling incredibly small.

"I wanted to ask if you'd be my training partner during camping." He looked down, blushing slightly.

"Oh?" she asked. "What would you say if I had already picked my partner?" she teased; she'd never seen him so nervous before.

"AHHH?!" he growled. "I'm the only one who could possibly keep up with you and your antics. Why would you bother picking some other extra?" he asked.

"Pfft-" she laughed, smiling as she put her hand over her mouth. "I was going to ask you to be my partner, Kacchan. We are rivals after all." there was a small pause. "Besides, you're the only other person aside from All Might and Recovery Girl that knows about this new quirk. If it's needed, I would like to use it again to practice. You know?"

"Oi, so, I'm just your test dummy now?" he chuckled.

"Kind of, but you've always been a dummy," she lightly punched his chest before yawning.

"Idiot! Don't you know that yawning is-" Bakugo yawned in return, "contagious?" Midoriya chuckled and got under the covers.

"Kacchan, you know you could have just text me and asked me," she hummed.

"Ah? You don't ever text me either," he huffed. "Don't go nagging me about that."

"Yes, I do!" She argued.

"When?" he asked.

"I used to text you all the time, but you told me I was annoying and to stop texting you! Then you would just not respond. So, I stopped, but I still text you on your birthday every year," she pointed out, pointing at him. He felt like he had just been slapped in the face even though her words came across light and teasingly. It was his fault she had quit trying to communicate with him?

"It's no big deal though-" she was cut off as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. He fell silent, but she could see he was frustrated. The greenette slowly wrapped her arms around his torso, brushing her hands across his back. She felt him tense up under her touch before caving in and resting himself against her lithe body; he hugged her tighter, sliding one of his hands to her shoulder and the other to the small of her back.

"Kacchan?" she asked.

"I'll- I'll text you back from now on… and I'm sorry about that," he told her quietly before pushing her back towards the pillows. "You'd better not get soft on me! I'll still beat you one day, Deku!" he recovered, blushing slightly.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" she smiled, noticing. "I'm tired, Kacchan!" she told him, getting comfy under the sheets.

"Oi! Oi, Deku! Don't go to sleep with me still here! What kind of girl are you?" he barked.

"Oh, hush. Aren't you going to stay the night with me like when we were kids? We can watch All Might movies!" She teased, pulling on his shirt. Who knew she could tease Kacchan like this and get away with it? She giggled.

"N-no way in hell!" He shouted, his face turning red. "You- you, weird Deku!" Izuku chucked at him.

"Well then, I guess you should get out of my room! I want to go to bed!" she kicked at him until he fell off the bed.

"Hey!" he yelped before falling onto the floor with a thud once more. "You just wait until training camp!" He hollered as he threw the covers over her face.

"I'm counting on it!" she smiled, pulling the covers back down. Bakugo gave her a rare smirk in return before heading towards the bedroom door.

"Goodnight, Izuku," he cooed, flicking off the light before turning and leaving.

"Goodnight, Katsuki!" she sat up and shouted in return as the door closed. The ash blonde felt himself go ridged for a moment when she called his name, but he regained his composure and began making his way back to his room.

Izuku then plopped onto her bed with a grunt, running her fingers through her hair. She put her hands over her face and breathed deeply, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"What am I going to do now?" she asked herself, whispering. "They're both being so nice to me. My heart is going to explode. What do I do?... I'm too happy," she smiled, rolling over and hugging one of her fluffy pillows. "Are we actually becoming closer?"

Bakugo walked down the hallway towards his room when he suddenly stopped. He put his hand over his face and released a small explosion. He could still feel the blush on his face.

"Tch," he grunted, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Katsuki knew that he had a lot to say to the nerd, but his communication skills lacked severely. He wanted to apologize. He knew she deserved more than a stupid apology, but he didn't know what he could do to make up for his past. Coming from him, an apology wouldn't even sound like an apology.

"AHH!" he grumbled. His footsteps were heavy as he walked through the hallway. Thinking back to being in Izuku's room mere moments ago, he smirked. She was going to ask him to be her partner. The ash blonde took pride in that. Internally, he jumped with excitement, externally, his smirk faded into a smile.

But he still wished he could have managed to steal something more than her All Might thermos. He looked down to the red thermos and noticed a small lipstick smudge at the top of it. He did a quick scan of his surroundings before putting the bottle to his lips and drinking some of the leftover cold water. He blushed, looking back down to where the lipstick once was, realizing it was now gone and probably smudged on his lips.

"Ack! This lovey-dovey bullshit!" he scrubbed his mouth with his arm, blushing even darker.

Todoroki rolled over in his bed and rubbed his eyes as he picked up his phone. He quickly opened the photos app and scrolled down to the newest picture, one from the evening prior. In the picture, he and Izuku smiled, more so Izuku than he, but he adored it nonetheless. It was one of the many photos he had taken with her over the past school year, but this new one held a new place in his heart. He was finally getting closer to her.

He debated on sending it to his mother and sister, but decided against it since Izuku wasn't ready for a relationship.

That was fine with him though. Shoto was more than prepared to stay by her side no matter what relation he held with the greenette.

A genuine smile graced his lips as he set the photo to be his lock screen. To others it may have seemed like a flirtatious and wanting action, but to Shoto Todoroki, he wanted a daily reminder of who was the first person to try to get close to him. The person who fought him head on, breaking her own hands to help him. The only person who took time to understand him. The person who became his best friend. Deep down, he held great respect for Midoriya, so he would do whatever he needed to do to keep her smile on her face.

The sudden sound of footsteps brought him out of his trance. He walked to his door and peeked outside to see who would be walking around at this hour.

"What are you spying for, half-and-half?" Bakugo huffed, noticing the bedroom door slightly ajar.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, coming into full view.

"Izuku is going to be my partner during training camp, got it? Don't go asking her to be yours. She already agreed to train with me," the ash blonde stated, crossing his arms.

"Dammit, I was so distracted today, I knew there was something I forgot to ask her," Shoto kicked himself mentally. "Hang on, I think I learned something today. Did you bully Izuku?" He knew he had struck a nerve when the blonde flinched.

"Oi. Where did that-"

"On our way back, we stopped and we talked a bit about her past. She didn't give me any names, but the only person I knew that knew her from childhood was you. You also treated her terribly upon beginning the school year. I'm not trying to start a fight with you, it's not worth my time. I simply care about her and want to keep her safe. So, I ask again, ``Did you bully Izuku?" Shoto asked, crossing his arms and offering a glare that only Endeavor received.

"So what, if I did? That was in the past, Izuku has-"

"Has what? Forgiven you? Izuku is too kind for her own good sometimes and forgives too easily. Kami, you're such an arrogant bastard! Do you have any idea what bullying does to people?" Shoto barked.

"You think I don't know that?!" Bakugo shouted, fisting the front of his shirt. "Bringing up stuff like this like you know anything about me. Tch, I know that I've treated her like shit. Hell, I still treat her like shit sometimes, and I don't know what's wrong with me. But…" he paused, gritting his teeth, his voice coming out in a whisper. "But I want to get better...for her. I want to be a better person, a hero in her eyes. You're right when you say she forgives too easily, but don't you think for a second that I don't know about my mistakes. I've begun to see just how much that looking down on others was my weakness." Bakugo raised his head and looked into mismatched eyes with determination. "I will probably spend the rest of my life making up my mistakes to her, I know that. But I won't stop fighting for her."

"I admire that you're manning up for your mistakes for once," Todoroki huffed and nodded, uncrossing his arms.

"Same to you when it came to respecting Izuku's boundaries," Bakugo replied, dropping his arms. "Who knew you could be a respectable person, Icy-hot?"

"For your information, I-"

"FoR tHe LoVe of KaMi!" Iida shouted, bursting from his room with his pajamas and hair slightly disheveled from unrest. "GO TO FLIPPING BED or SO HELP ME, RECOVERY GIRL, I WILL GO GET AIZAWA!"

"H-Hai," both boys stuttered after a moment before returning to their separate rooms. Both now beginning their Deku fanboy excursions.


	11. Chapter 11

I hope you all are still enjoying the story and the next few twists that I have coming! Don't forget to comment on your favorite ship at the end of each chapter! The ending ship is still TBD! Now sit back, drink your coffee/ energy drinks (bc I know all of yall are sitting in bed late at night scrolling through looking for a good fanfic to read) and enjoy the next chapter of Deku's heart!

Heading to Camp

The week passed by quickly, and suddenly, it was Friday again. To say that the greenette was exhausted was an understatement. The poor girl had to study for tests, train with the class, spar with her friends, and practice her new quirk with Recovery girl. Since All Might had helped her with a routine before, she was able to make a new one suited to this new schedule, but that didn't mean it was easy.

To add to the list, Kacchan and Shoto had been extra talkative towards her and more aggressive towards one another with the passing week, and Izuku didn't understand why. They both wanted to hang out with her, but not with each other. The whole predicament was just crazy. But at least this weekend should be simple. Sparring against classmates; no studying and no class. Hopefully she would be able to help Shoto and Kacchan get along better, too!

Class had been dismissed, and Izuku was making her way to visit Recovery Girl to practice with her newly discovered quirk. Since the discovery, she had been staying at least an hour a day with Recovery Girl to test the limits of her quirk. Midoriya only ever worked on flesh wounds, and usually most of the patients were unconscious when the aspiring hero worked on them, so that her quirk would be kept secret.

"Midoriya, where are you going? The dorms are this way!" Iida called, walking towards the greenette.

"Oh, I'm going to see Recovery-Girl, that's all!" she smiled.

"Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Ochaco asked, coming to her friend's side and clasping her hands. "I told you that you've been doing too much!"

"No! Don't worry! I just wanted to go talk to her about something," Izuku assured her, squeezing in return. "Really, I'm alright." The brunette nodded and smiled at the answer.

"I never got to ask, but who is going to be your partner for the weekend?" Ochaco asked. "I would have asked sooner, but Tsu already asked me to be hers."

"No! It's alright. Kacchan asked me," she answered nervously.

"Bakugo?!" Iida asked. "I thought Todoroki said that he was going to ask you," he mumbled.

"Well, Kacchan always does offer me the most challenge, but maybe I can sneak in a spar with him or you guys this weekend!" she smiled.

"I'd like that," Shoto spoke up, suddenly appearing next to the greenette.

"I call the next match!" Ochaco smiled, "then you can have her, Iida!"

"Very well," the bluenette replied, pushing up his glasses. "I wouldn't mind testing out my strengths against you, Midoriya."

"Great!" She cheered. "I'll see you all on the bus!" Izuku smiled, turning on her heel to leave.

"Won't you let me walk you to Recovery-Girl's office?" Shoto asked.

"That's okay, it's not that far," Izuku responded.

"But I-"

"Oi, half-and-half, back off, she said no," Bakugo interrupted.

"Geez, Kacchan," Midoriya huffed, "I can take care of myself you know."

"Ah?" he huffed.

"Izuku, I'm-"

"Look, I'm more than capable of going to see Recovery girl alone. Now, if you both will excuse me, I have something to take care of," she interrupted, walking off and clutching the straps of her backpack. "Bye, Uraraka! Bye, Iida!"

"I hope she's okay," Todoroki whispered.

"She has seemed kind of tense lately," Ochaco whispered.

"She has bags under her eyes too," Iida commented.

"She's fine," Bakugo replied, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and heading to pack. Todoroki watched the greenette disappear into the double doors before turning and heading to his own room.

Once Izuku made it into the office, she slid down the back of the door and grabbed her head. She had gotten a headache early that morning, maybe she should drink more water?

"Is everything okay, dear?" Recovery girl asked, patting her head.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, standing and placing her backpack on a nearby hanger.

"You know, too much stress can make you sick," the older woman responded. "Now, let's get to work, show me your progress." She led Midoriya to one of the beds in her office, spotting All Might patched up, sitting up and smiling.

"All Might? What happened?" she asked, coming to his side.

"Robbers tried to steal from my favorite coffee shop this morning, I took care of it, but one of them managed to get me," he chuckled, gesturing to his shoulder.

"Your task for today is to try to heal his wound the best you can," Recovery girl instructed. "It's already been cleaned."

"Yes ma'am," Deku replied. All Might took off the wrappings on his shoulder as Midoriya put some healing salve on her hands. She rubbed them together before putting them on either side of All Might's shoulder, covering the wound. The elder man said nothing as he felt her quirk begin to heat his wound. He glanced towards the young girl, smiling as she tried her best. Soon, he no longer felt pain in his shoulder. Midoriya removed her hands, and all that was left was a small scar on either side, the wound had completely closed.

"Woah," All Might chuckled, "good as new! I actually feel way better!" he spoke, moving around his joints.

"Very good," Recovery girl congratulated her. Midoriya smiled before suddenly growing weak and falling to her knees, catching herself on the bed.

"Young Midoriya?!" All Might asked, panicked. He gently grabbed her arms and helped her stand, seating her beside him on the edge of his hospital bed.

"You've healed wounds like this before, and that has never happened," Recovery Girl commented, crossing her arms and tapping her chin.

"What happened then?" All Might asked, keeping a hand on the greenette's shoulder. "Have you been overworking yourself again, young Midoriya?"

"No! No, I'm alright! You worry too much, All Might," Midoriya smiled, standing.

"Hmm…" Recovery girl became suspicious, and she decided to come to All Might's side. She quickly lifted the blanket from his chest and looked down to the wound on his side. She gasped. It looked... better?! The once purple spots had faded to red, and the red spots faded to pink. The skin gained its normal color and no longer seemed as squeezed together. The longer All Might stared at his old wound, the more amazed he was. The blonde realized how much easier breathing had become. The aggravating ache had faded into a much less noticeable dull pain.

"You did this?" All Might asked, looking at the girl who was barely keeping her eyes open.

"You've done so much for me," she whispered, smiling at her hero, "it's the least I can try to do for you." Tears formed in the former hero's eyes before he pulled her to his shoulder, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you so much, young Midoriya," he whispered.

"She has probably extended your lifespan for a good while," she informed, examining the wound with her hands. "Midoriya, if you're willing, we could try this again after the weekend and see what progress-" Recovery girl began.

"There's no need for that," All Might interrupted. "Look at how drained this bit made her," gesturing to the greenette. "I couldn't ask something like that-"

"All Might, you don't have to ask," Midoriya smiled, excited. "It's my honor, really!"

"I think it's best if Aizawa knows about your quirk just in case anything happens this weekend," Recovery girl said.

"Alright," Midoriya nodded.

"Glad you're okay with me knowing then," the teacher walked in. "If Recovery Girl trusts your abilities then I do, too. Your secret is safe with me," he assured the greenette. "After this little display, however, I will be keeping an eye on you. You've been training too much and staying up too late doing your studies also."

"You know about that?" she asked shyly, rubbing the back of her neck and chuckling.

"Safe to assume I already know everything," Aizawa reminded her.

"You should go rest for a bit," Recovery girl mentioned, patting her on the back.

"Thanks, you guys," she smiled. "I should go finish packing." Midoriya quickly exited the room and began a slow walk to her room, unknowing of the glowing eyes following her, having heard everything that transpired mere moments ago. The person chuckled before disappearing into the darkness.

Midoriya pushed open her bedroom door, flicking on the light and plopping on to the bed. She had already packed, and they still had a bit before it was time to go. However, she wasn't expecting the knock on her door.

"It's open," she called as she sat up. Jiro and Yaoyorozu walked into the room. "What's up?" she asked, curious as to why they had shown up out of the blue like this.

"We just wanted to make sure that you were okay," Momo spoke up.

"You've looked tired lately," Jiro added.

"Ah, well, I have been training a bit more," Izuku admitted.

"You should take it easy this weekend," the taller girl commented. "Would you like to switch partners? We talked about it, and neither of us mind taking Bakugou off of your hands for a few days."

"Besides, neither of us have ever gotten to fight with you!" Jiro smiled. Izuku chuckled before hugging the two.

"I appreciate you two worrying about me, but I'm fine," Midoriya insisted. "If I can't handle any more, I promise to come to the two of you for help, okay?"

"You better keep your word," Momo spoke up.

"Yes," Izuku smiled, "now, let's get going!"

The girls headed for the bus, and they were the first ones to get their seat. There were more than enough spots on the bus for all of class 1-A. Midoriya decided to take a seat at the back of the bus, taking up two seats on her own. She placed her pillow against the window and piled her things in the floor of her seat before grabbing her most comfortable blanket and cuddling into the seat. She popped in her headphones and curled in on herself as her eyes fluttered shut. Momo smiled at the other before she and her girlfriend took the seats directly in front of the sleeping greenette.

Aizawa took his spot at the front of the bus, climbing inside his sleeping bag. He scanned the seats and noticed Midoriya had fallen asleep already. Ochaco, Iida, and Todoroki were the next few to get on the bus. Ochaco immediately sat directly across from Midoriya, and Iida took the seat next to the cheery brunette. Shoto quickly got in the seat behind the sleeping girl. Bakugo, Kirishima, and Sero were the next few to climb aboard. The blonde growled when he saw that there weren't any more seats next to Deku unless he sat next to half-and-half.

Bakugo and Kirishima sat next to one another in the seat behind Iida and Uraraka. Kaminari and Sero sat in the seats behind them. Once all of class 1-A piled onto the bus, they were off.

The drive to the camp would take a few hours, so most of the students had already fallen asleep. Todoroki excused himself quietly as he made his way to the trash can at the front of the bus. The road ahead became bumpy, and Shoto had trouble returning to his seat without bumping into other students.

When he came to Midoriya's seat, he noticed that she had slowly begun to tilt forward from her spot. When another particularly large bump had hit, she fell forward, head first out of her seat. Luckily, Todoroki had been watching and carefully caught her. He held her shoulder and gently pushed her shoulder back up.

"Nngh," she moaned quietly, reaching up a hand to rub her eyes. "Shoto?" she asked.

"You were falling out of your seat," he explained, pushing her covers back to her chin and carefully moving her earbuds. "Go back to sleep. We've still got a couple hours."

"Shoto?" she asked again, yawning.

"What is it? Are you uncomfortable? I-I tried to help is all," he spoke nervously.

"I'm okay, just a little cold," she smiled. "Could you sit beside me for a bit?"

"Sure," he smiled before lifting up her ankles and scooting under her legs, keeping the blanket on top of them. She leaned forward and pressed her cheek to his left shoulder, and he could feel her shivering.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you earlier," she whispered, looking towards his face.

"No, it's okay. I deserved it," he defended. "You just rest up, okay? It won't be any good if you're too tired to train this weekend, right?" he asked. The greenette smiled slightly before nodding.

Shoto kept his hands above the blanket as he curled one arm around her back and the other across her legs. Using his left side, he let off some heat. Soon, he felt her go lax against him. Shoto smiled and leaned back against the seat before drifting off.

An hour had passed, and another large bump had woken the angry blonde. He sat up and looked around, noticing that Todoroki and Kirishima were not in their places like before. Bakugo shrugged, getting comfortable in his seat once more. Before he got entirely comfortable, he decided to check and see if Deku was still asleep. Leaning forward and standing a bit, he caught sight of that half and half bastard holding Deku.

Without realizing it, Bakugo released small explosions in his hands, blowing holes in his blanket.

"Woah man, what's your deal?" Kaminari asked from behind.

"None of your business," he huffed, turning over in his seat.

"It's Midoriya," Kirishima said, "Todoroki is cuddling her!"

"No way!" Kaminari whispered, leaning forward so that he could see.

"It was kind of sweet," Kirishima whispered. "She almost fell out of her seat, and he caught her."

"That doesn't explain why he's cuddling her!" Bakugo huffed, crossing his arms.

"Do you have to watch every single thing she does?" Ochaco huffed, turning around to face the loud blonde.

"What are you getting at, pink cheeks?" he retorted.

"If you want to worry about everything, why don't you worry about how overworked she's been lately?! Huh!?" she barked, glaring back at him. "Oh, don't tell me you weren't paying attention," she mocked. "Deku has been training in secret during the day, sparing with classmates, and staying up late to study. But all you seem to care about is who she's with!" the brunette barked. "If you're going to sit there and try to win her, you'd better be worried about her instead of who you have to compete with!" she warned before turning back into her seat.

"Oh, shit, she got you good," Kaminari chuckled, taking his seat beside Sero.

Bakugo growled then turned back to the window.

The girl was right.

He was worried about the wrong thing. Hell, he even had the gall to push Deku past her limits in sparring when he knew she was tired. He had forgotten completely about her training with Recovery girl. How much stamina does it take to have a healing quirk? Bakugo ran his hands through his hair.

"Shit," he huffed. He stared out the window at the beautiful scenery outside, noticing that they were getting closer to the campground. He smiled softly as fond memories filled his mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Mina asked, coming to sit beside him.

"None of your business," he huffed.

"Can't fool me!" she grinned. Bakugo rolled his eyes as he began to place his things back in his backpack.

"Can you cover for me if I go missing for a bit?" he asked.

"You bet-cha!" she smiled, returning to her seat.


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome, welcome, welcome! I see you're still here! I'm so grateful. Don't worry, things will start to pick up a bit more soon, so don't give up on me, please. Thank you for reading this far! Let me know what you think at the end!? Enjoy!

Time to Train!

When they finally arrived at the training camp for the weekend, the entire class was led to a rather large log cabin with several bunk-beds lined against the walls.

"Whoever you've decided to train against this weekend is your bunkmate. Hurry up and pick your beds. There's a game room, theater room, and bathrooms upstairs. There is a pool outside, also. Surprise. You get the day off," Aizawa spoke, making eye contact with Midoriya before glancing at the other students. "Get ready to work hard tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" The class chanted before watching their teacher fall to the floor with a thud inside his sleeping bag.

"Oh, and some of you, put away the food so it doesn't ruin. Kitchen is upstairs too," Aizawa mumbled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ochaco asked, grabbing onto Deku's arm.

"I know I am, ribbit," Asui smiled.

"Swimming!" All the girls shouted in unison.

"Yes! Hot babes in suits! Hell yes!" Mineta ogled, making his way towards Tsu with grabby hands.

"You should stop right there," Tokoyami intercepted, his dark shadow wrapping around the short boy. "Unless you want to be my training partner tomorrow." he threatened darkly.

"H-Hai," he replied, turning his tail and heading upstairs.

"Deku, sleep next to me!" Ochaco asked, pointing to the bed next to her and Asui.

"Is this okay, Kacchan?" Izuku asked. The ash blonde merely shrugged before throwing his stuff on the top bunk. He proceeded to shove his hands into his pockets before leaving the cabin and wandering outside.

"What's his problem?" Asui asked.

"Who cares?" Mina spoke up. "Let's head for the pool, yeah?"

"Yes!" Midoriya replied. Maybe a little girl time is just what she needed.

The entire evening, the greenette could be found swimming with her girlfriends until the sun began to set. After a hot shower and a fresh change of clothes, Midoriya plopped down on a comfy couch in the theater room. She snuggled between Uraraka and Yaoyorozu to keep warm in the cool room. The other two girls chuckled at the greenette's actions.

"What?" she asked, looking up.

"You're such a cuddle bug," Momo giggled.

"What's wrong with that?" Midoriya asked quietly. "You guys are my friends, right?"

"It's adorable, Deku!" Ochaco reassured her.

"Normalize cuddling with your friends!" Tsu chirped, cuddling Uraraka's side.

"But I wanted to cuddle Uraraka!" Iida whined.

"You can cuddle me instead, big guy," Kirishima laughed, jumping onto the couch beside the bluenette.

"I'm joining in!" Kaminari added, falling into place, laying across the top of the two boy's laps.

"I suppose this is nice," Iida chuckled nervously.

"Where am I going to sit now?" Jiro asked, pouting as the last bit of space on the couch had been taken.

"Right here!" Deku shouted, patting her lap. Earphone jack snorted as she came closer with a bowl of popcorn.

"Don't mind if I do, but Momo, can you make us a blanket? It's seriously freezing in here!" Jiro shivered. Yaoyorozu grinned happily before making a huge blanket for everybody to share. The earphone user laid across Midoriya and Momo's laps once the movie began. Not one person left the couch while the movie was playing as they each enjoyed spending time together.

It was late when the group parted ways to their separate beds. Midoriya quietly made her way to her own bunk, noticing that Bakugo had already returned and had fallen asleep. She quickly crawled into her own bed and snuggled under her covers, feeling refreshed and ready for another day of training to begin.

Morning came quickly as the greenette woke up. She sat up with a stretch and sniffed the air as a happy grin crawled onto her face. She rolled out of her small bed and slipped on her slippers before making her way upstairs towards the kitchen.

"Smells yummy," she called, sitting on a bar stool.

"Thank you!" Sato smiled in return. "I figured it would be a good idea for everyone to eat breakfast before a full day of training."

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

"That's okay-"

"Shut up and eat," Bakugo grumbled, putting a full plate in front of her. Deku looked down at the delicious looking meal.

"You made this?" she asked, taking another whiff of the air, eyes sparkling.

"Ah?" he huffed, slinging a kitchen towel over his shoulder. "Course I did. Who else?"

"Thanks, Kacchan!" she smiled before grabbing her utensils and taking a big bite of her food. "Mmm! So good!" Katsuki smirked triumphantly before returning to the stove and finishing cooking for the others.

"Tell anyone else that I did this, and your dead meat, got it?" Bakugo asked Sato, glaring.

"Understood!" he spoke quickly, returning to washing the dishes he had used.

"Let me do those," Deku offered, walking towards the sink with her finished plate. "It's the least I can do."

"You nerd, go let your food digest before we start training today," Bakugo ordered, snatching away her dish. "I won't hold back! So, you'd better get ready!"

"Right!" Deku smirked, determined before making her way out of the kitchen. Sato rolled his eyes as he returned to the dishes once more.

"If that was flirting, you need to up your game, man," Sato chuckled.

"AH?!" Bakugo grumbled before stomping away, red all the way to his neck.

Finally, the time came for the entire class to meet outside. Aizawa stood in front of his students, hair tied in a bun as he groggily gazed at them, waiting for the entire class to show up.

"Izuku," Shoto called, waving for her to come closer.

"What is it, Shoto?" she asked.

"I got you this, since you lost your other thermos," he told her, handing her the bright red bottle. "It will keep water colder longer."

"You didn't have to do that!" she responded, looking up at him.

"I wanted to," he smiled in return. Midoriya smiled back before accepting the bottle.

"Can I hug you?" she asked. Todoroki merely opened his arms and smiled a bit bigger before she squeezed him in a tight hug. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Izuku," he replied. A few paces away, a pouty Bakugo stood beside Kirishima.

Once the entire class finally arrived, Aizawa spoke up, hushing the buzzing teenagers.

"To begin, spar without your quirks for a while," he instructed. "I want to see how much you've improved since the beginning of the year. Standard rules," Each pair took a stance a good distance apart before beginning their matches. Kirishima and Todoroki, Iida and Shoji, and Kaminari and Mineta were all unexpected pairings, but Aizawa watched in amusement as they fought one another. Without using their quirks, some of his students were unevenly matched.

"You ready, Deku?" Bakugo huffed excitedly.

"Yes!" she returned with equal excitement. The greenette was the first to make a move, getting ready to force Katsuki to make a defensive move. She expected him to come at her with a right hook, like he always did out of instinct. Instead, he went low and kicked one of her legs out from under her, nearly sending her to the ground. With a flip, she caught herself before jumping back into action. Bakugo then took on the offensive, running towards her with a second kick, bringing his leg down towards her, but she blocked with her arms crossed. Twisting her hands, she locked his leg between her wrists and moved quickly, twirling him until he was face down on the ground nearly pinned from being able to move.

"Dammit," he huffed, squirming to move his other leg and finally hooking it under her knee and pulling forward, causing her to lose her balance and loosen her grip. Bakugo then grabbed her wrist, yanking her towards him before flipping her over his shoulder and slamming her to the ground, nearly knocking the wind out of her. Deku looked up and smirked.

"Heh, you got me that time," she huffed, pulling herself up.

"Take a break, drink some water," Aizawa commanded, calling each of his student's sparring to a halt. Each of the students took a small break and cooled down.

"How is your sparing going?" Todoroki asked, coming to stand beside the greenette.

"I'm just getting started!" Izuku replied, excitedly before taking another sip of her water.

"Let me know if you get too hot, okay?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked in reply. Shoto brought his right hand down to her neck and activated his quirk.

"I can regulate my body temperature, so I don't get hot, remember? I can help you cool down too," he replied, cautiously trailing his fingers into her hair.

"I'm going to have to write this down in my notebook," she hummed, enjoying the cool feeling on her neck.

"Alright problem children, let's get back to it," Aizawa spoke up. "You can use your quirks this time, and I'll be watching each of you."

"DEKU!" Katsuki shouted, small explosions formed in his hands. "Let's see how long you can hold out against me in a real fight!"

"You're on, Kacchan!" She shouted back, happily. She quickly ran away from her group of friends and met Bakugo on the field, fist meeting fist in an echoing blow. The blonde smirked before backing away from her. Izuku took a defensive stance, daring her sparing partner to attack.

"AHH!" Bakugo shouted, using his explosions to send himself into the air. "Howitzer-" he began, creating the necessary explosions to torpedo himself towards his rival. Deku recognized the move and noticed how much quickly the blonde was coming for her. Green crackled around her body as she prepared to launch a counter attack.

"Impact!" Kacchan shouted, barreling down towards the greenette.

"Texas-" Deku began, pulling her arm behind her back, preparing one of her favorites All Might moves, "Smash!" She shouted, sending waves of wind towards the blonde before he could touch her. Bakugo was thrown off course by the intensity of the blow, knowing Izuku was only at eight percent of her power. With quick thinking, he propelled himself around the gusts of wind and landed safely a good distance from the greenette. Gaining his ground once more, he realized Izuku was coming for him at top speed, jumping from side to side.

Midoriya jumped up, almost fizzing into the air before coming back down behind the blonde, knocking his knees out from under him and nearly pinning him beneath her. She had managed to capture one of his legs and pinning his hands above his head.

"Too slow, Kacc-" she began, only to notice the blonde smirking below her. His weight shifted and suddenly he had flipped her over and released himself from her grip.

"Don't get cocky, nerd," he chuckled, running towards her again. She growled, charging for him also. The determined look in her normally cheery eyes seemed darker, fiercer, and that caught the blonde off guard. The cracking of energy around her started to draw him in. He could feel his face begin to heat up. In a moment of miscalculation, Katsuki mis stepped in his charge and stubbed the toe of his shoe against rubble on the ground. Instead of charging for her, he began to fall; his closed fist becoming an open hand, looking for some way to stop his fall.

"Ha!" she shouted, going low so she could balance herself if need for defense was necessary. She had positioned herself just so perfectly that Bakugo's outstretched hand fell on top of and grabbed onto her breast.

Izuku stopped mid attack at this unexpected experience. Her face flushed a dark red at the grip on her breast. She put a hand over her mouth to stop her muttering. She didn't know what to do, how to react. Her nerves were standing on end, and she did the only thing she could think of: she slapped him as hard as she could.

Katsuki was unaware of who or what stopped his fall, but he was well aware that it was soft. He looked up in time to spot Izuku's fiercely blushing face before he was smacked with so much force that he was knocked unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, guys! I'm sorry for the slow posting, but I've just moved back into my apartment and have had to readjust to online college! You know how that goes; heh. Thank you all for your patience. I plan on having the next few chapters done soon so I won't keep you guys waiting too long. Continue to be patient with me! Gomen!

The Soft Side

"Oh, damn!" Mineta chirped, laughing. "I've never even been slapped that hard!"

"Quiet or you'll be next!" Midoriya spoke up, blushing madly as she covered her chest. "It was an accident! My body acted on instinct!"

"I'd gladly let you knock me into next week if it meant I could touch-" Mineta was cut off by Todoroki standing in front of him, radiating fire, daring him to utter another word.

"Midoriya," Aizawa began, coming to check on the two. He knelt down beside the greenette who was checking over the blonde. "Take him back inside and treat his wound. The two of you are excused."

"Yessir," she replied, carefully hoisting Bakugo onto her back and carrying him towards the cabin.

"As for the rest of you," Aizawa spoke, turning back to the rest of his students, "did I say stop training?" On cue, the rest of the class began their sparring, some less focused now than others.

When Midoriya finally made it inside and to the bed, she quickly laid him on her bed, supporting his head with a soft pillow. She checked over his wounds once more, making sure she didn't injure him gravely. She looked over his arms and cheek once more before grabbing her small medical kit. The greenette retrieved the medical ointment that Recovery Girl had given her before rubbing a small amount on her hands. She gently caressed Bakugo's cheek and forearm as she initiated her newfound quirk. As warmth seeped from her hands, Bakugo's face began to twitch as he regained consciousness.

Katsuki slowly reached his hand upwards, touching the hand that held his face so tenderly. Unconsciously, he snuggled into the grasp, wanting to feel more of that warmth.

"Kacchan?" Izuku asked quietly, "Kacchan, are you awake?"

"Mph," he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut before opening them. The sight of those concerned green eyes only looking at him caught him off guard. He could hardly choke back the smile that was forming on his face. "What happened?" he asked, still holding onto Deku's hand.

"Oh, well. Um, Kacchan, you k-kind of…uh…you, well," she stuttered as a blush formed on her face. Midoriya couldn't keep her eyes on him anymore, so she looked down to his wound on his arm that was slowly fading. As if on cue, Katsuki's memory came back to him and his face turned bright red.

"N-never mind," he muttered, looking anywhere but at Deku's face. It finally registered that he was holding Midoriya's hand still, and she hadn't pulled away. Whether it was because she was sorry or still trying to heal him, Bakugo found himself smiling. With his free hand, he reached forward and caressed Deku's chin, causing the greenette to gasp. He gently turned her face towards him, holding back a giggle at her shocked expression.

"I wanted to say sorry about…you know," he trailed, keeping eye contact as a light blush coated his cheeks. "I didn't mean to d-do that."

"I know. It's okay," she smiled softly. "I'm sorry I slapped you so hard."

"Ahh, don't get all soft on me now, Deku," Bakugo chuckled, squeezing her cheek before letting go of her face.

"Let me take a look at your cheek," she instructed, scooting closer.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, letting go of her hand. Izuku looked over the wound, relieved that it was virtually gone. She felt his face, forehead, and head making sure she didn't miss any other injuries. "Having fun there, Izuku?" he asked.

"K-K-Kacchan!" she blushed, punching him softly in the chest. "You can't just go calling my name like that a-and catching me off guard!"

"And why not?" he scoffed, smirking up at her.

"B-because, it-" Deku was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. "Quickly, put this bandage over your cheek."

"Why?" he asked, grabbing her wrist.

"If the rest of the class sees that you're uninjured by that hit, they'll wonder what's up," Deku replied, pleading with her eyes. "Please, Kacchan."

"Fine," he replied, "you do it."

"Brat," she pouted before carefully placing the bandage on her cheek, brushing his hair away from his face. She leaned in close to make sure she covered the spot where his wound should have been.

"How's the patient?" Aizawa asked, coming to Izuku's side.

"I'm fine," Katsuki replied.

"No dizziness or headaches?" the teacher asked.

"Nope," the blonde answered.

"Good job, Midoriya," Aizawa congratulated, ruffling her hair. "I'm going to take a nap. I want everyone in bed before midnight. Make sure you've packed since we are leaving tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Midoriya responded, nodding her head.

"You're responsible for Bakugo for the rest of the day just in case, so keep an eye on him for me," Aizawa added, climbing into his sleeping bag before falling asleep in the corner.

"You hear that, nerd?" Katsuki smirked, "you're stuck with me."

"Yeah, yeah," she murmured. "Do you need anything?"

"Kinda hungry," he replied, putting his hands behind his head. "Cook for me." Midoriya puffed out her cheeks at this. "Please." He added.

"What do you want me to cook?" she asked.

"We have the stuff for egg drop soup in the kitchen," he answered, sitting up and attempting to get out of bed.

"Anything else? I can make more," she replied, pushing him back down onto the bed. "You shouldn't get up yet, Kacchan. Leave it to me," she whispered.

"There's left over rice in the fridge, do something with that," he told her.

"Alright!" she chirped, smiling before heading to the kitchen.

"Izuku, are you going to cook?" Todoroki asked as he grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler, sitting at the bench.

"Yes," she replied, washing her hands. "Can I make you something?"

"If you don't mind," he asked softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Me, too?" Kirishima asked, smiling and slinging an arm across Todoroki's shoulders. "Its been so long since I've had good home cooked food."

"Okay," Izuku hummed, holding her grin. "I'll get started!" The greenette began to gather the various ingredients and spices, throwing different vegetables into a wok and pot.

"Midoriya?" Kaminari asked, coming up behind her and tapping her shoulder. "Do you think you can make a bit extra? It smells so good," he asked. "If its too much of an inconvenience, you don't have to."

"Its no problem," she replied, adding more vegetables to her cooking instruments.

"Us, too!" other students called, coming into the kitchen and sitting in various places. Izuku chuckled, nodding and adding more ingredients to her cookware.

After a bit of chopping, stirring, and cooking, Midoriya successfully prepared enough food for the entire class, Aizawa included. She happily served each of them a plate, watching as they ate their meal with smiles on their faces. She managed to fix a plate for Bakugo and moved from the kitchen to take it to him.

"Kacchan," she called, gently shaking him awake. "Here's your food."

"Took you long enough, geez," he teased.

"Sorry," she chuckled, apologizing earnestly. "the others asked me to cook for them also, so I got busier than I thought I would."

"What time is it?" he asked, looking around for a clock.

"Its almost dark outside," she replied, pulling out her phone. "It's about eight o'clock."

"Damn, how long have you been cooking for?" he asked, sitting up with concern. Midoriya looked tired regardless of the smile on her face.

"Only a few hours," she replied, stretching. "I'm going to go see if there is any food left."

"You mean you didn't eat yet, and you cooked for everyone else?" he asked. Midoriya merely looked at him, placing a finger over her lips.

"Make sure you eat before it gets cold," she told him before disappearing into the kitchen. When she made it back over to the counter, she noticed that all of the food had been eaten save for a bit of scraps at the bottom of each.

"Midoriya, that was so good!" Sero spoke up, placing his dish on top of the other dirty dishes in the sink. "Thank you for the meal."

"You're welcome," she replied as she added the cooking dishes to the sink.

"Izuku," a voice from behind spoke, startling her.

"What is it, Shoto?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Thanks a lot for the food. As always, your cooking is delicious. Here," he replied, handing her a bowl of the egg drop soup. "I managed to grab some for you before it was all gone. I'm sorry, I didn't get to the other dishes in time."

"Thanks so much, Shoto," she replied, accepting the bowl.

"Go sit and eat," he told her, scooting her towards the table. "I will take care of the dishes."

"I'll help!" Ochaco spoke up, pushing up her sleeves.

"I will assist as well," Iida added.

"Thanks, guys," Midoriya smiled, sitting down. As she ate her dinner, she watched her friends clean the dishes. Once she finished her bowl, she tried to wash it, but Iida took it from her and insisted that she go rest. Izuku retreated back towards Katsuki who was sitting up in her bed. He looked up, noticing that she entered the room. He slowly stood with his plate and made his way towards her.

"Did you eat?" he asked, concern lined his voice thinly.

"I did," she replied. "Shoto saved me some soup." Midoriya reached for his dishes, noticing that he cleaned the dishes completely of food except for an eggroll.

"I saved you an eggroll just in case," he muttered a response. "You don't have to eat it if you don't wanna."

"Thank you, Kacchan," she replied, taking a bite of the crunchy food.

"Let me take these to the kitchen," he told her. "I want to show you something outside, so I-I'll be right back."

"Okay," she responded, her voice muffled by the mouthful of eggroll.

Once the blonde returned, he grasped Midoriya's wrist and led her outside. This didn't go escaped by the half cold, half hot user. He watched with a glare in his eye as she blonde trotted off with the greenette.

"Just where are you taking her?" he muttered to himself, pouting slightly as he decided against following them.

It was a full moon outside, and the area was lit by its gentle light. Katsuki used his quirk to lead the way, keeping a close eye on the now tired and yawning greenette behind him.

"We're almost there," he told her, pulling her a bit closer. He noticed her shivering, assuming the night air was seeping into her skin. Midoriya nodded, keeping pace with him. Pushing past a last bit of limbs and tall grass, Bakugo led her to an opening at a cliff's edge. Izuku carefully walked towards the edge of the grassy cliff, amazed by the beautifully moonlit area. She smiled brightly when she noticed the stars reflected off of the calm waters of a lake, the quiet noise of crickets chirping in the background, and the gentle breeze that rolled off the cliff's edge. The wind caused her hair to come undone, now flowing in the wind around her flushed, freckled cheeks as she held a smile.

Katsuki was, for lack of a better word, mesmerized by this moment. Not by the view of the cliff, but by the beauty of Izuku. Even the brightest green couldn't compare to the light in her enchanting eyes. The way her hair framed around her face even as the wind blew, the way she looked so carefree as she enjoyed the settings surrounding her, expressing and enjoying herself even at his side. The blonde felt like he could stay in this moment forever.

"Its so pretty here, Kacchan," she told him, sitting in the soft green grass. "What did you bring me here for? I know it wasn't just to show me this." Bakugo frowned a bit before moving to sit beside her on the ground.

"What if it was?" he asked quietly, facing away from her.

"What was that?" Midoriya asked, not believing she heard him right. When the ash blonde didn't respond, she tugged lightly on his arm.

"I said: What if it was? What if the reason I showed you this place… was just so that I could spend time with you in a place like this…?" he answered, turning his head towards her but still facing the ground.

"Kacchan…" she whispered, shocked by this event. She smiled softly before turning her face towards the view below. "You know, we used to do this all the time when we were kids. You'd always find the perfect spot to star gaze."

"Tch," he scoffed softly. "It's because I know you best, and… and I always liked seeing the look on your face…in those moments when you were totally relaxed by places like this…even by my side." Katsuki didn't know what to say or do with the awkward silence that followed what he spoke. He couldn't look up. He was afraid of what he would see in her eyes, those honest eyes.

Suddenly, Bakugo only saw a flash of green before his eyes before he was caught in an embrace. Midoriya buried her face in his neck, sniffling slightly as she hugged him tight. Without hesitation, Katsuki hugged her back, wrapping strong arms around her waist as he held her close.

"Thank you so much, Kacchan," she whispered, wiping her eyes on his shirt. She wouldn't let go of him, but the ash blonde didn't mind so much. As close as she was, he could feel her shivering begin to cease. A sudden shift by Midoriya's arm nudged a tender spot on Katsuki's neck. He hissed quietly, catching her attention.

"Don't worry about it," he told her. She ignored him and gently placed her hand on the back of his neck.

"I may not be able to heal it without the medicine, but I can at least alleviate some of the pain," she told him, pressing closer so that she could have a better look. She once again activated her new quirk, and Bakugo hummed happily feeling the warmth on his neck. As the ache in his neck vanished, he noticed that Izuku began to shiver once more.

"Deku? What's wrong?" he asked, pulling her away. She smiled at him weakly, holding and rubbing her shoulders as her teeth clattered together.

"Sorry," she muttered, "I think my quirk draws heat from my body in weather like this." It was then that he noticed the bruises and slight burns on her arms from their previous fight, adding on top of that healing him twice and cooking for the entire class. She was worn out, so her body wouldn't be creating much heat. She was barely clinging to consciousness; her drooping eyes were a dead giveaway.

"Come here," he told her, standing and pulling her into his arms bridal style.

"K-Kacchan, I c-can walk back," she insisted verbally as she curled into his warmth. Bakugo quickly tucked her head into his neck, covering her body with himself as he quickly and carefully made his way back to the cabin.

"Let's get you into bed, yeah?" he cooed, carrying her inside and towards her bed.

"Thanks Ka-ah-ah-choo!" she sneezed into her elbow, groaning and curling in on herself. Katsuki gently placed her on the bed and covered her up with her blanket and his own. He rolled her over so that he could sit at the bed's edge and rub her back with warm hands.

"What happened?" Aizawa asked quietly as to not draw attention.

"She overworked herself trying to help me heal," he told his teacher. "Her healing quirk draws heat from the surroundings, but since it was cold outside, I guess it drew from her body instead."

"Problem child," he huffed, rubbing his head. "She goes out of her way too much."

"You don't have to tell me," Bakugo replied, still trying to warm up the shivering, sleeping girl.

"Is she cold?" Todoroki asked, coming towards the two. "What happened?"

"She wore herself out again is all," Aizawa spoke quickly. Shoto looked down to the shivering girl and quickly reached for his extra blanket.

"Here, maybe this will help," he spoke, heating the fuzzy blanket slightly with his quirk. Bakugo quickly accepted it, placing the soft, warm blanket on top of Midoriya's feet.

"When she gets warm, go to bed," Aizawa instructed. "I suppose she'll need help tomorrow if she's still feeling weak." Bakugo grunted a yes before the teacher went back to his own bed. Todoroki warmed the blanket he offered once more before returning to his bed, worry written on his face.

"Dumbass," Bakugo muttered, feeling the greenette's shivers finally begin to cease. "Don't be so reckless." He hummed before ruffling her head and climbing into his own bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Wow, you're still here?! EEEEKK! *insert happy noises* I'm super grateful that you guys have stayed and read for so long! Here is the next thing you've been waiting for: part 14!

Enough!

Deku trudged her way down the hall as she headed for class. She was wearing a fluffy sweatshirt over her uniform even though it was a hot Monday morning. She sneezed and then rubbed her red nose. Her eyes watered with every sniffle. Stopping by the bathroom, she washed her face and hands carefully giving herself a once over before heading to class.

"Ugh," she groaned at the pressure in her head, pushing open the door to the class room. She made a bee line for her seat and laid her face on her arms. She was the first student to make it to class, so she thought it would be okay for her to get just a few more seconds of sleep. However, before she could slip into sleep, someone had walked up to her desk.

"Man, that was a fun weekend! What did you think D-Deku?" a feminine voice asked. The greenette looked up and met the worried brown eyes of her best girlfriend. "Are you alright?" Ochaco asked.

"I'm fine!" Midoriya smiled, sitting up. "Just a headache is all."

"You do look rather pale today, Midoriya," Iida spoke up, standing at the other side of her desk.

"I'm fine, really, guys," she assured, waving them off before sneezing twice into her elbow.

"Deku! Are you sick?" Uraraka asked worriedly, reaching out to feel her forehead. "Oh! I knew it. You're warm! You are sick!"

"Izuku?" Todoroki asked, coming into the classroom, eyes wide after hearing Uraraka say 'sick.' "Are you alright?" he asked, noticing her pale features and fuzzy sweater. "You're cold?"

"It's nothing. I probably just caught a small cold from over doing it outside last weekend," Midoriya explained. Todoroki grunted before kneeling at the greenette's desk. He placed a hand on top of hers and the other on her cheek.

"Uraraka was right," he began, "you do have a fever. You should go back to your dorm and get some rest."

"No, no. Really, its-" Deku was cut off by the loud ash blonde barging into the room.

"Oi, Icy-hot," Bakugo barked, coming towards Midoriya's desk. "Back off! Always trying to stick so close to her like that. Who do you think you are?"

"Who are you to tell me what to do, Baka?" Todoroki grunted, standing up to the explosion user. Before Katsuki could retort, Izuku sneezed once more before groaning into her sleeves.

"You're sick?" he asked, widening his eyes. "Did you go see Recovery Girl?"

"It's not a-"

"Yes, she is sick, and it's your fault she's like that!" Todoroki shouted! "If you hadn't kept her outside late at night after she was already overworked, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Oi, she came with me of her own free will. Besides, Deku can handle a small cold just like anyone else," Bakugo huffed. "Right, Deku?"

"Her name is Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya. Not Deku," Shoto corrected, standing between the blonde's sight of the greenette.

"Bastard, who do you think you are, telling me what I can and can't call her?" Bakugo barked.

"You're so egotistical," Todoroki sighed, crossing his arms. "Sure, that's what she picked as her hero name, but you and I both know that's not why you call her that."

"Um, Todoroki? Don't you think this is going too far?" Uraraka asked, standing at Midoriya's side.

"I know her name!" Bakugo grunted.

"You guys-" Midoriya began before coughing.

"Why don't you use it more properly then?!" Todoroki spoke up.

"You're just mad because I spent extra time with her this weekend!" Bakugo jeered, smirking victoriously. "You're jealous because I got to spar with her instead of you. Right, you half and half bastard?"

"If she had been with me, she wouldn't have gotten sick. I know how to take proper care of the people I care about unlike some people," Todoroki retorted.

"I know how to take care of her!" Bakugo shouted. "And if you want to talk about egotistical, are you hearing yourself right now?! Huh, Icy-hot!"

"You're an arrogant bastard, you know that?" Shoto clicked his tongue. The next moment, Jiro came to Midoriya's side and whispered.

"You bastard-"

"Wow, your vocabulary is limited," Todoroki chuckled.

"Let me take you to Recovery Girl, Mido," Jiro gently grabbed the greenette's forearm.

"Thank you," Midoriya hummed quietly.

"You're really picking a fight with me right now Icy-hot? Right here?" Bakugo chortled. Explosions, fire, and ice swirled between the two boys as Jiro led the sickly girl towards Recovery Girl's office.

"Midoriya," Jiro spoke up, seeming unsure.

"What is it J-J-Ji- Ah-choo!" Izuku sneezed again, chuckling at herself before groaning. "What is it?" she asked.

"I have to tell you something," Jiro responded, making eye contact. This caught the greenette's attention, so she stood quietly, waiting to hear what she had to say.

~Time Skip~

When the two returned to class, Iida was in the process of separating the two boys as Aizawa was beginning class. Izuku hung her head as she walked back towards her desk at the end of the row. Jiro sighed sadly as she took her seat. Yaoyorozu tapped her girlfriend's shoulder, and Jiro nodded in response. Momo's eyes shot towards the greenette in time to spot a stray tear being wiped away from her face.

Monday classes went by quickly that day. Everything was normal, and Midoriya's fever had been treated. However, something wasn't settling right with the two boys who were bickering earlier. Once the greenette alongside Jiro had returned, Midoriya seemed rather quiet.

During lunch, she only sat beside Uraraka and Iida, and she spoke very little. She did everything she could to avoid Todoroki and Bakugo. Any attempt they made to speak to her, either Iida or Uraraka would intervene and take the greenette away.

Bakugo glanced back at the greenette as he passed her an assignment, but her bangs hung over her eyes. She wouldn't look up at him.

Todoroki kept stealing glances towards the girl, but not once did she look up from her desk. Shoto bit his lip out of worry, his brows furrowed.

As the last class of the day came to a close, the two boys waited for Midoriya to pack and leave her seat. Todoroki watched as Iida and Uraraka spared a parting glance towards their friend before exiting the class room. It was odd, didn't they usually walk together? After a few moments, Bakugo, Todoroki, and Midoriya were the last three students left in the class room once again.

"Alright, why the hell have you been avoiding me all day?" Bakugo asked, turning and sitting on his desk, facing Midoriya.

"Izuku? What's wrong? Are you still feeling sick?" Todoroki asked at the same time, standing beside her desk, moving to place his hand on hers again.

Suddenly, Midoriya stood up from her seat, eyes still shielded by her bangs. She brought one of her hands up before promptly slapping the two boys across their cheeks. Bakugo gasped, touching his face before looking down to her. She didn't use her power, so something was wrong. Todoroki's eyes flew open before he brought them down to the girl in front of him. He tried his best to reason why she would hit both of them.

Izuku was shaking where she stood. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides as her shoulders shook violently. She grits her teeth before finally facing upwards towards the two boys. Her eyes were overflowing with tears.

"A bet?" she asked quietly, both boys gasped. She knows? "All of this, everything, was just for a bet between the two of you?"

"Izu-"

"De-"

"Shut up!" she shouted. "J-just shut up," she breathed, wiping her face. "I want a yes or no answer to my question from both of you." She paused, gaining her composure.

"I thought I was actually getting closer to you," she spoke, looking towards the ice and fire user. "I thought we were friends, and that you wanted to be there for me. Hell, you even told me you had feelings for me at one point! But you were just lying!" She shouted, clutching her chest.

"Izuku, it wasn't a-"

"And you," she looked towards the ash blonde as she smiled bitterly, "I thought that you had finally accepted me as a friend. After all this time, you were finally treating me like your equal, and t-that's all I- I ever wanted from you…" she sniffled. "You were even being nice to me, but that was a lie too, right?!" she cried out.

"I want to know," she continued, looking at both of them. "Did you or did you not make a bet over who would be the first to be with me? What was the point of it all? Was all of this just a game? Did you think that I am some prize to win? Did the two of you plan from the beginning just to get my hopes up so that you could crush me? Maybe even embarrass me since I actually started to believe I was good enough again? To tear me down… Was that it?!" she shouted.

"No, Izuku, it wasn't-"

"You've got it all wrong!"

"I'm not a damn toy that you get to fight over and decide who wins! Did you make that bet, or not? Yes…or no?" she asked quietly.

Neither of them made a move to respond as their eyes were covered by their bangs. Neither of them could make eye contact with her. Midoriya began to silently pack up her belongings, picking up her books and throwing her backpack over her shoulders. The air around the three grew dark and thick. The first to snap from his trance was Bakugo.

"W-wait, Izuku, please, let me-" he began, panicking. He didn't want this. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! No!

"Let you what, Kacchan? Explain?" she huffed silently; her voice devoid of emotion. "You don't have to tell me anything. I understand. You've never seen me as an equal. I've always been Deku, right? It only makes sense you would use me for a game like this so that you could beat Todoroki."

At the mention of his name, Shoto shot forward. He was worried and scared.

"It wasn't a game, Izuku! Please, let us-" Midoriya then cut off the ice and fire user as well.

"There isn't anything to talk about," she sighed, facing the exit. "I let my guard down with the two of you. I showed you my weakness. I shared secrets with you. Only for me to find out that you were spending time with me just to try and out do one another?" she paused, waiting, even hoping for some kind of response. When none came, she grit her teeth to try and stop her tears. "I don't want to talk to either of you. Not for a while at least. Please, will you both do me a favor and don't address me as Izuku anymore. Deku is fine," She finished as she walked away.

Neither male could find the strength to go after her. Once the afternoon sun came, and Izuku had been long gone, Todoroki left the classroom. Bakugo, however, stayed behind. He looked around the dimly lit room before sinking to the ground and folding his arms across his knees. Katsuki no longer could hold back the dam of tears that flowed from his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair before taking his things and running out of the room. He ran as fast as he could all the way to All Might's office.

Todoroki had left the school and began slowly walking towards his mother's room of the building she was staying in. He put his hand on the door, knocking softy. The white-haired woman opened the door and led the tear-stricken boy inside of her room.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys. Sorry, the last chapter was a little rough, but bear with me please! Things will get better! Every good story needs a little travesty of the right kind, don't you think? Let me know what you guys think in the reviews! I really appreciate your feedback! Anywaysssssss here is the next chapter of Deku's Heart. Just to clarify, the words written in _italics_ are flashbacks. I hope you enjoy it! (:

To Fix This

Midoriya walked home, quietly pushing past the front door of her house. She smiled when she smelled the familiar scent of her mother's cooking.

"Hey, mom? I'm home!" Izuku called as she locked the front door, taking off her shoes.

"Welcome home, Izuku!" Inko called back, coming from the kitchen to hug her daughter. "How was school today? I was really excited when you said you were coming home tonight, so I made katsudon for you."

"Thank you, mom," she smiled, hugging her mom tighter, not letting go. She didn't realize how she began to shake in her mom's arms.

"Is something wrong, Izuku?" Inko asked, squeezing the smaller girl. When she caught sight of tears, Inko immediately pulled her onto the couch and wrapped her daughter in blanket before the waterworks came.

"Mom…am I any good at all?" she asked through hiccups and tears. "I'm so confused!" Inko looked down to the crying girl as she tried to hold and comfort her. Inko listened to Izuku sob and cry so openly about what she had found out at school. She gently rocked the greenette back and forth, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead. Soon enough, Izuku was asleep in her mother's embrace, her facial features finally calming. Worriedly, Inko gently laid her on the couch before wiping her daughter's red eyes.

Inko walked into the kitchen and turned off the stove. She grabbed a pair of clean pjs for her daughter to change into a ran a hot bath. Once Izuku awoke and emerged from her bath, Inko patted the couch cushion next to her with a piping hot bowl of katsudon in one hand and an All Might blanket in the other.

"Let's spend some time together, and then we can talk about what happened. Okay, honey?" Inko smiled. Izuku nodded with a gentle smile before crawling onto the sofa and accepting the warm bowl of her favorite food.

~With Shoto~

Todoroki was beside himself with regret and worry. Once he was safely alone with the comfort of his mother, the emotions he had been holding back finally came out. He fell to his knees with his palms on the ground, scratching at the floor. His shoulders were shaking. He was so angry at himself. The tears wouldn't stop coming. Rei wasn't sure how to respond at first since she had never seen her youngest like this before.

"Shoto? What happened, honey?" she asked calmly, kneeling next to him, rubbing his back. "Can you tell me?"

"S-she hates me," he whispered through the silent tears. His voice was raw with emotion. "She hates me now, and it's all my fault!"

"Who hates you? What happened, honey?" she asked again, keeping a calm, even voice. Rei leaned forward and pulled her son into her arms. "It's alright, you don't have to hold back right now, okay?"

"Mom!" he cried out, clutching the fabric of her shirt. He buried his face into her shoulder as his body shook with tears. Rei continued to pat his head and rub his back to comfort him.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked again, wiping his eyes.

~With Katsuki~

"Young Bakugo? What a surprise. Did you bring young Midoriya with you as well or did you come alone?" he chuckled, gesturing for the blonde to have a seat.

"Just me," he replied quietly, plopping into a chair.

"Is something wrong, my boy?" Toshinori asked, resting his chin on his hands. "You look rather troubled."

"All Might…" Bakugo began, clutching his shirt. "I fucked up!" He cried out through grit teeth, looking towards his mentor with teary eyes. All Might gasped before moving to come closer to the boy. "Don't," Katsuki whispered, holding up a hand, "don't comfort me. I don't… I don't deserve it!"

"Young Bakugo…" Toshinori spoke sadly. The tall man made his way to the extra seat in front of the desk next to the ash blonde. He scooted the chair closer to him before pulling Bakugo's head to his shoulder. "It's all right," he began, looking at his student. "I'll listen to what you have to say, so stop holding back for now, and let out your emotions."

"B-b-but I-I…" Bakugo couldn't finish before he began screaming into All Might's shoulder, crying and hiccupping. "I d-didn't mean-! It-it wasn't-!" he could barely catch his breath between sobs.

"I'll listen when you're ready to tell me," Toshinori reassured, patting the boy's head.

~Time Skip: The Next Day~

Midoriya had successfully managed to completely avoid the two boys the entire day. Though it wasn't obvious to those who didn't know about what happened or weren't paying attention, Todoroki and Bakugo felt her absence immensely. The greenette carried on with a fake smile as she spoke to others, and it hurt to see her like that.

"Bro," Kirishima spoke up, snapping the ash blonde back into reality. Bakugo hadn't even realized that he had wandered all the way to the dorm hall. "What's up with Midoriya today? She hasn't spoke to you or Todoroki at all."

"Mind your damn business," Bakugo huffed, walking down the hall. Flashbacks of the hurt in those green eyes had begun to haunt him when he closed his eyes. Even as the ash blonde left, Kirishima kept up with him anyway.

"Did something happen?" Kirishima asked.

"Why do you keep insisting, shitty hair?" Bakugo sighed, irritated.

"Because I may have over heard Uraraka and Mido talking at lunch yesterday," the red-head admitted. Bakugo stiffened, his voice was still raw from crying the day prior, so he couldn't find it in himself to scream. He slumped his shoulders before continuing on his way. "She'll forgive you, you know that, right?"

"Its not about being forgiven," Bakugo returned, almost whispering. "It was about not hurting her in the first place. I broke that trust that I had just fixed between us. Right now, I don't deserve her forgiveness." The ash blonde continued on his way back towards his dorm room, leaving the red-head alone in the hall way.

Todoroki spotted Iida coming out of their home class room, and he quickly made his way over to him.

"Iida," the ice and fire user called out, tugging at his backpack straps.

"Oh, hello, Todoroki," the bluenette responded. "Can I help you?" he asked. He noticed the nervous fidgeting and frowned. After a moment of silence, Shoto finally spoke up.

"Is she alright?" Todoroki asked, both of them knowing who he was referring to.

"She's okay, but she's still hurting," Iida admitted, readjusting his glasses. "That was a cruel game you two played."

"It wasn't a game!" Todoroki defended, regret flooding through his veins. "That whole bet was just an excuse to spend more time with her. I really do care about her."

"She doesn't think that's true," Tenya sighed, walking down the hall. "I'm aware of how it feels to care about someone, and I understand it's difficult sometimes. I don't like seeing either of you hurting like this. You're my friend too, Todoroki, but I think you should continue to give Midoriya some space for now. I'm sure she will come around and talk to you both again eventually."

"You're right," Shoto grimaced. "I can't stand the thought of her being upset with me, but I honestly can't blame her either. I don't want to leave her alone though. Will you keep an eye on her for me?"

"Of course," Iida responded, smiling slightly. "Although, Uraraka is keeping her company right now, maybe I should go visit them." Todoroki smiled softly before nodding. The two boys went their separate ways as they made their way to their rooms.

Shoto slumped onto his bed once he locked himself in his room. He rolled over, picking up his phone. The screen lit up, and he felt his heart ache when Midoriya's smiling face showed up. Todoroki placed his phone on his chest as he curled onto his side. He hugged a pillow to his chest as he remembered the advice that he had received the day prior. His mother's words played in his head.

"_Shoto, I understand. Yes, what you did hurt Midoriya. You should have taken her feelings into consideration before undergoing something like that. But, from what I've seen and heard about this girl, she's one of a kind, right? Give her space for now, and when you find the opportunity, explain yourself. If this is the same girl who went so far to help you without knowing you, now that she knows you, she will listen to you. But only when she is ready, okay? Make sure you apologize, and don't forget to be yourself, okay Shoto?" Rei smiled tenderly before kissing her son's forehead. "Everything will work out like it is supposed to." _

Shoto sighed, sitting up as he was reflecting his actions. His mother, Iida, they were both right.

Katsuki grumbled to himself as he was working on weight training. He was alone in the gym, headphones in, and music blaring. All the while, he was reflecting on what happened the day before, what All Might had said to him.

"_Young Bakugo," he began before delivering a swift chop to the top of the ash blonde's head. "You should have known better than to make a bet over Midoriya like that. That girl is way too strong for you to want to piss off," the old man chuckled. "She's practically the daughter I never had, so I don't know what is making me want to help you," All Might smiled genuinely before looking down to his student._

"_But in all seriousness, I think the two of you hurt her feelings more than anything. Sure, that wasn't your intention by making this bet, but did you stop to consider how she would feel if she found out? You fooled her into thinking that you actually liked her." _

"_But I do! I do l-like her!" Bakugo defended. _

"_Were you thinking about her happiness when you made that bet with Todoroki? Or were you thinking about yourself? Your pride?" Toshinori asked. "It's not my place to punish you, from what I can see, you're beating yourself up well enough already. Young Bakugo…Did you really like young Midoriya or did you only like it when she showed you attention? Did you like when you were one-upping Todoroki? If you truly care about her like you're saying, then listen. Give her some time to sort her own feelings. She's probably a mess right now and just as confused. When the time is right, apologize to her." _

"_What do you mean?" the ash blonde asked. _

"_It's different now that you've admitted you like her, right?" All Might asked in return. "She's not just your childhood friend anymore, she's a woman too." _

Bakugo sneered at himself before placing weights back on their proper rack. He checked the time before standing and making his way to a nearby window. He took a sip from the red thermos he stole as he waited. Midoriya appeared within his range of sight. He watched her walk alone towards Recovery Girl's office in a pair of dark red scrubs. He chuckled, proud that she was still keeping up with her training.

Before Midoriya could place the eyes that she felt on her, Bakugo returned to his weight training. Izuku sighed as she pulled her hair into a ponytail before walking into Recovery Girl's office. The greenette recalled what she had told her mother as well as the wise words her mother had spoken.

"_I'm not mad at them," Izuku admitted with her hands in her lap. "I'm not mad, it's just… I feel like they tricked me in a sense."_

"_Maybe that's not how they meant the bet," Inko speculated, putting a finger on her chin. "What did they say about it?" she asked. _

"_Umm," Izuku shifted awkwardly. "I kind of didn't give them a chance to speak after I slapped them…" _

"_Izuku!" Inko gasped. "Honey, you know better than to hit people like that!" the elder greenette hummed. "I won't argue because I probably would have done the same, but it doesn't make the action anymore right," she sighed. _

"_I just don't know how to feel about the two of them right now," Izuku whispered. "I know I need to apologize, but I don't really…I don't want to talk to them yet." _

"_That's okay," Inko began, patting her daughter's head. "You don't have to talk to them now, but its important that you do talk to them sooner or later. It's not good to keep all of these feelings pent up inside. You know that, right?" _

"_I know," Izuku chuckled. "They're both my friends. I should have let them talk. I should have heard what they had to say." _

"_Don't blame yourself, honey," Inko reminded. "They're at fault also. Just make sure to sort out how you feel before you talk to them again. We don't need you raging out like you almost did against Kirishima," Inko giggled._

"_Mom!" Izuku whined, embarrassed before joining her mother in laughter. _

While the students were each busy doing their own thing, a pair of red eyes watched the greenette disappear into the tall building. He shifted from his place behind the decorative U.A. bushes as his red shoes stepped into the light. Wavy, light-blue hair flowed in the gentle breeze that blew past. A purple portal opened up behind him, waiting for him to enter.

"Soon," Shigaraki spoke, "soon, I'll finally be rid of that annoying brat!" He chuckled before stepping into the portal and escaping campus undetected by any of the staff or students.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay! Here is Chapter 16 of Deku's Heart. I've been working hard so that I could give you guys updates at least once a week! I really hope this part isn't confusing, but if you are, please let me know what doesn't make sense! Otherwise, I hope you guys enjoy this week's chapter! :)

Not Her!

It's been a little more than a week has passed since Izuku found out about the bet.

She has slowly begun speaking to the two boys again, but its no where close to how it used to be. Izuku was having trouble trying to figure out what to say to them because she didn't know if those boys truly considered her a friend. Regardless, she tried her best to remain friendly.

Shoto was at a loss of what to do. He had never had a real friend before, and he was also completely new to forgiveness still. He could tell that Midoriya was trying, and that gave him all the motivation he needed to face his feelings and try also.

Katsuki was incredibly bummed. He really, really cared about Izuku, more than he realized. Making her upset hurt his pride. He knew that eventually Izuku would forgive him, but he wanted to truly earn it. His stomach churned with guilt when Midoriya smiled at him, but he still wanted to prove that he cared.

Finally, Friday came once again, and each of the students were more than excited for a weekend off. Aizawa announced the end of class, and the students left, heading to their different locations. Deku gathered her things and left the classroom in a hurry. She was ready to try out the new tricks she had been learning with Recovery Girl, so she wanted to get to her office as soon as she could.

"Hey, Midoriya! Wait up! Hold on a second!" Mineta shouted, coming down the hall way with a slow sprint. Midoriya turned around, curious as to why the small teenager wanted to speak with her.

"What's up, Mineta?" she asked, stopping beside her locker.

"Do you have a boyfriend or a stalker or something?" he asked, crossing his arms. This question caught the attention of the class's manly redhead. Kirishima peeped around the corner and saw the two talking. Quietly, he leaned against the wall and listened in.

"What?" she asked, closing the locker door. "No, I don't. what are you talking about?"

"It's a well-known fact that I am, indeed, an admirer of beautiful women, right?" he asked. Izuku rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"I suppose you could call it that," she replied.

"Well," he began to explain himself, "I can tell when someone is or has been peeping in on another person."

"And you think…what? Someone is 'peeping' on me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded in return.

"I just wanted to let you know," he added, looking worried. "This guy isn't nearly as sneaky as I am. I saw some bushes rustle yesterday when you walked towards a few places around campus, and I honestly don't think it was the first time," he admitted in a serious tone. "Look, I know sometimes I'm a perv, but I really do want to be a hero one day, and I do consider you my friend. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh," Izuku hummed, dropping her arms a bit before offering the purple-haired-boy a smile. "Thank you for telling me, Mineta. I appreciate it," Kirishima's eyes furrowed before he turned and made a bee line for the dorms. He knew Bakugo was probably in his room right now, and he needed to tell the blonde as soon as possible.

"Just be safe, okay?" Mineta added before stuffing his hands in his pockets and moving along his way. Midoriya clasped her phone in her hand before leaving the hall and heading towards her dorm to get ready for training.

Kirishima slammed open the door to Bakugo's room, and Katsuki nearly jumped up from his seat, scared shitless. The ash blonde looked up from his desk with an ugly glare on his face. Kirishima held up his hands as he sweat drooped before speaking.

"I have a good reason. I have a good reason!" Kirishima shouted, closing the door. "Don't attack me yet, bro!"

"You better have a good reason for your own sake, shitty hair!" Bakugo growled before turning around and crossing his arms. "Speak."

"When I was leaving my locker, I overhead Mineta talking to Midoriya, and he said-"

"Did that bastard say something perverted to her again?!" he growled, standing up as his aura became even more menacing. "I swear, I'll won't hesitate to kill-"

"No that's not it!" Eijiro interrupted. "Listen, he told her that he thinks someone has been watching her, stalking her, you know?"

"Are you sure he wasn't talking about himself?" Katsuki asked, skeptic.

"I think he was being honest," the red-head admitted. "He seemed like he was really worried about her safety, and that's saying something coming from him."

"I see," Bakugo spoke softly, seriously. "She's no damsel in distress, but I'll go check and make sure she's okay."

"Okay, good. I think I'm going to go let Mr. Aizawa know," Kirishima added. The boys nodded, bumping their fists before leaving the blonde's room.

Katsuki quickly made his way to the gym window that overlooked the walkway towards Recovery Girl's office. If Deku sticks to her normal schedule, she would be walking towards there soon. The ash blonde hid himself from the view down below as he watched for anything unusual. He looked over the bushes best he could from his view.

Suddenly, he spotted Izuku, so Bakugo made sure to watch even more closely.

Midoriya was humming to herself as she made her way underneath the walkway towards Recovery Girl's office. She was hoping that she could take another look at All Might's wound. She began muttering to herself about the possibilities with her quirk.

The bushes to her side began to rustle. It caught her attention for a moment, but she brushed it off noticing a small animal crawl away from it's base. Turning her attention back to the walkway, she didn't notice the figure sneaking up behind her. A black shadow slowly rose up, extending its arms.

"Gotcha!" A feminine voice chuckled, wrapping arms around Midoriya's midsection from behind.

"Uraraka!" Deku chuckled, turning around to face her best friend. "You scared me!" she chuckled. "What are you doing out here?" the greenette asked.

"I was looking for you because I wanted to ask for your help with carrying a few boxes to my room. Mom sent me a few things, and they're super heavy!" Ochaco whined. She gave Midoriya puppy eyes as she clasped her hands together. "Please, come help me!"

"Of course!" Midoriya smiled, hooking her arm with Uraraka's. "Lets just be quick, okay? I want to get some more training in today."

"Right!" the brunette nodded.

Bakugo sighed with relief when he realized it was only Uraraka that came to Deku. He chuckled to himself before turning and heading back towards his dorm room as the two girls headed towards the front of the dorm.

Todoroki sat on the floor of Iida's room. He, Iida, and Uraraka were gathered to watch a movie since it was a Friday. Uraraka had been so excited to finally introduce the movie about the princess with an ice quirk to Todoroki. The ice and fire user sighed as he twirled a popcorn bag around in his left hand, popping it.

"I don't understand why you don't just use the microwave," he sighed.

"Aw, but Todo!" Uraraka whined. "I don't like burnt popcorn, and you always make it perfectly."

"Fine," he huffed.

"You know, that isn't very considerate of you, Ochaco," Iida commented, chopping the air as he put the move in. "You shouldn't make him do things just because they are convenient for you."

"Says the guy who asks Todo to cool his engine legs all the time," Uraraka pouted, curling into a chair.

"Its fine, really," Shoto chuckled, handing the bag to Uraraka. "You guys are my friends, so I don't mind." Iida smiled and nodded, going to sit on his bed. Uraraka began to stuff her face with popcorn as she moved to snuggle next to the bluenette.

"Speaking of friends," she murmured, "why don't you go see if Midoriya wants to join us?" she asked Todoroki.

"That's… that's not a bad idea," Shoto smiled, standing. "I'll be right back."

"Don't take too long, or all of the popcorn will be gone!" Iida called as Todoroki left the room.

Shoto wandered out of the hall and headed towards the kitchen. He grabbed himself a bottle of strawberry milk and taking a sip, trying to find his courage to speak to her again. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted green hair walking past the window. Todoroki smiled before he quickly made his way outside and ran to her, milk forgotten on the counter.

"Hey, M-Midoriya!" he called, shyly. He looked up and saw her stop in her tracks alongside another girl. She had brunette hair, cut and styled all too familiarly. But that couldn't be the case, right? "Who is your friend?" he asked, confused.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked as she turned around, unhooking her arm from the other's. "It's Uraraka, of course!" Just then, Uraraka turned around and smiled at the fire and ice user.

"Hi, there!" the brunette smiled, poking her pink cheeks. When Shoto met her eyes, he saw a spark of yellow. Something was defiantly going on.

"W-what…?" he asked. "Uraraka, weren't you just with Iida?" he asked quietly.

"No, silly," the brunette hummed. "I've been with Deku the whole time," she smiled, wrapping her arms around one of Deku's. With that smile, Todoroki knew something was wrong. Uraraka didn't have fangs. The brunette watched in evil satisfaction as the bi-colored boy slowly figured it out. Only, she would make sure he was too late. She slowly began melting, forming into her normal form.

"Midoriya!" Shoto shouted, reaching a hand towards the two girls. "Get away from-"

"Oh, boo," the brunette's voice changed. "It seems you saw through my disguise. I wanted to play with Izuku a bit more!"

"What-" Deku gasped as she was pulled backwards. Toga's body was suddenly fully at her side. The blonde quickly and swiftly kicked the greenette backwards.

"Midoriya! Get up! Run!" Todoroki shouted before Toga moved towards him. She was able to maneuver around his ice and fire attacks, successfully evading him completely before she wrapped an arm around his neck and holding a knife to his throat.

"Get away from him!" Deku shouted, standing.

"Ah, ah, ahh," a raspy voice from behind spoke. Before she could react, a hand wrapped around her throat, all too familiarly. "We meet again, Midoriya."

Bakugo was heading to his room when suddenly he heard a girl's giggle from Iida's room. It sounded familiar, and it stopped him in his tracks. He knocked on Iida's door and impatiently waited for a response. After a moment, Uraraka opened the door.

"Oh, hey Bakugo! What's up?" she asked. "Say, have you seen Todoroki? He was supposed to fetch Deku a while-" she was cut off by Bakugo suddenly running away "-ago…?"

"What was that about?" Iida asked from his place on the bed.

"I don't know," she answered, shutting the door.

"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT, S H I T!" Bakugo shouted, running as fast as he could to find her. He growled at himself, turning a corner and stopping in his tracks. "Dammit," he whispered, making his way closer as quietly as he could.

Shigaraki had his hand wrapped around Midoriya's throat, all but one finger. Toga had a knife pressed against Todoroki's jugular.

"What will you do now, little hero?" Shigaraki chuckled, teasingly bringing his ring finger closer and further from Midoriya's neck. "Will you be able to escape, and help your friend? Or will you watch him die in front of you?"

"What do you want with us?" Todoroki asked.

"I wonder," Shigaraki spoke. "What do I want? More than anything, right now, what I want is to finally be rid of this pesky girl," the villain chuckled, ruffling the greenette's hair.

"Look at what I found sneaking around," Dabi spoke up, dragging Bakugo into view. He threw the ash blonde within range of Shoto and Izuku. "You stay still, or your friends will die."

"Tch," Katsuki grumbled. "You bastards. What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Quiet, you," Dabi huffed. "You talk too much more, and your friend is losing her throat first. Got it?"

"What now, hero?" Shigaraki asked again, pulling Midoriya flush against his chest. "Feeling your heart race like this for me is so intoxicating! I wonder, is it all from fear? Are you that afraid of me, little hero? Or are you afraid that I'll kill your friends?"

"I'm not afraid of you," Deku spoke calmly, trying her best to make eye contact with the villain holding her hostage. She faced forward again, catching movement out of the corner of her eye.

"You said that want to get rid of me, right?" Izuku asked. "Take me, and leave my friends alone. I won't fight, and neither will they."

"Deku! You don't get to make decisions like that!" Katsuki shouted.

"That's too reckless, Midoriya!" Shoto agreed.

"You can torture me, even kill me if you like, but only if you let my friends leave here unharmed," Midoriya continued. "Do we have a deal?"

"Don't do this Midoriya!" Shoto cried out.

"Hell no! Deku!" Bakugo growled, only to receive a kick from Dabi.

"Toga," Shigaraki hummed. "Let the boy go."

"Can't I steal just a little bit of blood first?" she whined before releasing him, knocking him towards Bakugo.

"The two of you stand up, and back away from us. Now," Shigaraki demanded, tightening his grip around Deku's throat, making her gasp for air. "or I kill her in front of you." As much as they didn't want to, the two boys began to back away from the others. Bakugo and Todoroki were both scowling, their eyes shifting from the LOV to Midoriya.

"Its alright," she told them. Shigaraki tightened his hold even more, nearly cutting off her air supply.

"Further," he growled. Todoroki grabbed Bakugo's wrist and jerked him backwards alongside himself. Only then did he release the tight grasp he had. Midoriya coughed and took deep breaths.

"You know what?" he spoke, pulling the hand covering his face away. His glowing red eyes finally showing. He smirked mischieviously at the two boys. "I've decided," he began, bringing his final finger closer to Izuku's neck. "I'll just kill you here and now, right here in front of your friends," he chuckled, brushing hair away from her face. "What do you think about that?"

Bakugo and Todoroki gasped, itching to move closer.

"Let her go!" Bakugo shouted.

"Please, not her!" Todoroki begged, falling to his knees.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! Sorry, I know I left you on a cliff hanger, but here is the next part! I hope you enjoy the next part of Deku's Heart!

Get Out of There, Midoriya!

It almost seemed like everything was happening in slow motion. Bakugo and Todoroki watched in horror as Shigaraki's finger inched closer and closer to touching Midoriya's neck. Tears began to pool in their eyes as helplessness overtook their emotions. The two boys desperately wanted to move forward, but even if they did, they both knew Shigaraki would only move faster and Deku's likelihood of surviving would only decrease.

"Stop, please!" Todoroki begged from his spot on the ground, burning and freezing the grass beneath his hands. Dabi's eyes narrowed, looking down at the male.

"What a crybaby," he murmured.

"Dammit, don't do this!" Bakugo yelled, his hands sweating as his eyes narrowed. "Deku!" he cried, gritting his teeth.

Finally, his full hand closed around her neck. Midoriya took a final gasp of air when she felt the coldness of his quirk begin to activate.

Just then, a gray scarf shot out from behind the bushes, wrapping around Toga and keeping her in place. Aizawa's glowing red eyes stared directly at Shigaraki, preventing any further damage from occurring. Kirishima and Mineta shot out from behind Dabi, restraining him. Mineta used his quirk to stick Dabi's hands together behind his back. Kirishima forced him to kneel.

"What! -" Shigaraki began, but he was cut off by Midoriya grabbing his arm and throwing him over her shoulder. She slammed his body onto the ground and pinned his arm behind his back.

"You always ruin the fun, don't you, Eraser Head?" Dabi chuckled.

"You should know better than to attack on U.A. grounds by now, villains," Aizawa returned, tightening his grip on his scarf.

"Brat, you're hurting my arm," Shigaraki growled, struggling under her grasp. Midoriya merely put more force into her hold.

"Are you okay, Midoriya?" Todoroki asked shakily, wiping his face before standing.

"I'm fine," she replied, "my throat is a little dry through. No need to worry, I heal quickly," she added, nodding towards Bakugo. The ask blonde crossed his arms and smirked. That's the Deku he knew.

"It's a good thing you told Midoriya about her stalker when you did," Kirishima nodded towards Mineta.

"Hey, I can't admire beautiful women if there are no beautiful women around to admire," he chuckled in reply. Shigaraki began to giggle, turning into a full-on laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bakugo barked, coming closer to the leader.

"Its funny that you brats think you can win so easily, isn't that right, Kuroguri?" Shigaraki asked.

Suddenly, the portal user appeared out of no where behind Aizawa. The teacher had no time to react before he was forced inside a portal that dropped him off on the other side of campus, his scarf untangling from Toga's body. Dabi grinned before igniting his entire body in flames, melting away Mineta's sticky balls and forcing Kirishima off of him.

Shigaraki tried to reach for Midoriya's body behind his back, grabbing for any random object he could. Bakugo acted quickly, yanking her away from the villain leader. Shigaraki was swiftly back on his feet, and he lunged for the ash blonde. Bakugo threw up his arm in defense, only to be pushed away by Midoriya. Shigaraki smiled in success as he finally landed all of his fingers around Midoriya's forearm.

"DEKU!" Bakugo shouted in fear.

"You, dumbass!" Midoriya shouted, "you need your arms if you're going to be a hero!" she smiled. Bakugo watched as disintegrated flakes of her skin fluttered into the air at first, only for the new wound on her arm to begin to heal, fighting against Shigaraki's quirk. Bakugo's eyes grew wide as did everyone else's.

"What's going on?" Todoroki asked, noticing that her arm was still there. Dabi surrounded himself as well as Shigaraki and Deku in blue flames. He pulled Toga past the flames, pushing her behind him. He then turned and attacked Bakugo with his incinerating flames. Todoroki stepped in with his own fire, orange and yellow collided with blue.

"Check on Kirishima and Mineta!" he called towards the explosion user. Bakugo nodded, grabbing the two boys and moving them out of danger.

"What?" the leader asked, gripping her arm tighter. Underneath his cold touch, he felt immense warmth from this girl. Midoriya grit her teeth into a smirk as she realized her second quirk was working against his disintegration quirk. "It doesn't work on you?!" he bellowed.

"What now, little villain?" she teased, landing an upper cut to Shigaraki's chin and a kick to his side, attempting to get free. His grip didn't lessen; however, he held on tighter. His red eyes came down to look at her with a new light in his eyes, his desire had changed.

"Finally," he began in a whisper as a smiled crawled onto his chapped features, "I can touch someone, and they won't die in front of me!" he chuckled, yanking her body towards his with large force. He wrapped his arms around her body, trapping her as a portal opened behind him. "Dabi, Toga, lets take our leave. We have what we need," he commanded, jumping inside the portal.

"Get your hands off of her!" Todoroki shouted, trying to fight off Dabi's flames, only to be overpowered and forced into the wall of the dorms.

"Deku!" Bakugo shouted, forcing himself closer with his explosions. Dabi and Toga followed Shigaraki inside. Toga turned and looked at him as the portal closed.

"Better luck next time, hero!" she cheered. The portal closed, and Bakugo fell to the ground, crashing into the grass.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" he shouted, pounding the ground. "Why did you take that hit for me, idiot!" he cried out. In his mind, he convinced himself that if it was him who had been grabbed, Deku wouldn't have been taken, but even he knew that wasn't a guarantee.

"Shit, are they gone? Did the league escape?" Aizawa asked, running back towards the students, looking them over and doing a head count. "Where is Midoriya?" he asked, panicked. "Is she alright?"

"Shigaraki…he- he took her with him," Bakugo replied, explaining, "her healing quirk allows him to touch her without disintegrating her body, so he seems to have a new interest in her."

"You're kidding," Aizawa replied, putting his head in his hand. "This is bad."

"What do you mean, by 'healing quirk?'" Kirishima asked.

"We will discuss it later," Aizawa spoke up, earning a nod from the red head.

"What are we going to do now?" Kirishima asked, looking over to Mineta.

"I don't know, we don't have any clue where the LOV base is," he replied.

"Hey," Bakugo spoke, walking towards the two, "go get icy hot and take him to Recovery Girl," he told them as he began walking towards the U.A. entrance.

"What are you going to do?" Kirishima asked.

"I'm have to go find her!" he replied, balling his hands into fists.

"No, you need to go to Recovery Girl, too," Aizawa interrupted. "I'll go inform the teachers so we can start a search-"

"I was completely useless!" the ash blonde shouted, clutching his shirt. "Because of me, she had to put her life on the line! I couldn't do a damn thing!"

"It's not your fault-" Kirishima began.

"It's …my fault," a gruff voice spoke, "I was the first to get captured," Todoroki grunted, pulling himself from the rubble covered in burns and cuts. "I h-have to go look for her," he struggled to stand only to fall to his knees. "Dammit," he huffed. Suddenly, All Might, Recovery Girl, and Present Mic rushed towards the students and teacher.

"What happened?" All Might asked, looking over the students.

"The league attacked," Aizawa answered. "We didn't realize that the portal user was here as well, and they escaped."

"I was wondering the same," Recovery Girl spoke up, "Midoriya never showed up to practice, so I assumed she must have been involved as well, but I don't see her here."

"Where is she?" All Might asked, looking around, but none of the students could make eye contact with him. Todoroki had tears rolling down his cheeks, but he said nothing. All Might's eyes fell last on Bakugo who's face was covered by his bangs. It wasn't obvious, but he was shaking. "Young Bakugo?"

"Shigaraki," he responded, not looking up. "He took her because of her second quirk."

"He… what?" The loud thumping of Toshinori's heart was all the pro hero could hear within himself. He tried not to let his panic show. His fists closed tightly as his aura began to swirl around him. He blamed himself for not being there. He had broken his promise to both Inko and Izuku. He wanted to keep her safe. She was like a daughter to him, but he had failed her once more. Guilt weighed heavily on his chest as he thought about all of the times Izuku had helped him. How could this be the way he repays her? By letting her get taken? Toshi's thoughts swirled around in his head, his aura growing with each passing second.

"Calm down, All Might," Recovery Girl spoke up, placing a hand on his arm. "We need to learn all the information we can right now. Getting upset will solve nothing." Toshi nodded, releasing his fists and pulling out his phone.

"I need to go make a phone call," he whispered, walking away.

"As for the rest of you," Recovery Girl spoke up, "Come with me. I need to examine your injuries, and I will fill you in on Midoriya's healing quirk."


	18. Chapter 18

Hey you guys! I'm really excited you've come back for more of Deku's Heart! Things may get a little intense from here so WARNING read at your own risk. I will put more warnings as I go when I write something that could possibly be triggering.

Also, I recently received a review from one of you, but there was no handle name to which I could reply. So, whoever you are, if you see this, thank you SO, SO, SO much for your kind and encouraging words. You've given me more inspiration and drive to want to make this story the best I can for you and everyone else who is willing to read it. Please, continue to be the bright light that you are. Thank you very much for your heart-warming review. In addition, your suggestion and vote have been taken into consideration. However, the ending ship is still TBD.

Since things are picking up again, and I'm actually keeping up with my updates, I decided that I would offer you guys this: Ask me anything. Ask anything at all under THIS chapter, and I will answer it best I can. Whatever you want to know about me, future stories, what I have in plans, etc. Feel free to ignore or respond!

Now, enjoy part eighteen of Deku's Heart!

Can't Escape

Deku looked around as she and the other villains suddenly appeared in what she assumed was the league of villain's headquarters. She kept a defensive stance, keeping her guard up while she gathered as much intel as she could from her surroundings.

It was a large empty room, what she assumed was the lobby of an old, abandoned hotel. She spotted the light of an elevator as well as halls leading to what she assumed were rooms. The theme was definitely older, but she couldn't know for sure how old. The doors were dark red, maybe maroon? There were also about six windows including two at the front with double doors. An exit?

Night had already befallen the area, so she couldn't see as well. The members of the league each surrounded Midoriya, blocking her way out. However, she also knew that if she wanted to escape, now would be her best chance.

As the leader took his first step forward, heading for the hallway in front of him, Deku braced herself, preparing to make an escape.

She quickly activated one for all, green electricity flowed all around her body as she struck Shigaraki with a powerful kick, sending the unprepared male flying into the wall to the left. Next, Toga attacked with knives in both hands. Luckily, Midoriya was agile enough to evade her predictable attacks. She in turn landed a powerful blow to Toga's midsection, sending her to the opposite wall from Shigaraki.

Dabi attacked her also. He wrapped an arm around her neck, threatening her with blue flames. Midoriya grunted before grabbing the arm that was aflame with both hands. Dabi gasped in shock at her bravery before he realized that he was thrown over her head and crashed onto the floor, his breath leaving his lungs. Toga emerged from the rubble and chased after Midoriya once more, a look of fire and passion in her eyes. Keeping a firm grip on Dabi's arm, Deku used his body to slam against Toga, sending both villains into the wall on top of Shigaraki who was about to stand.

Midoriya took this chance to turn her heel quickly, retreating towards the front of the building. She threw open the doors and dashed outside. Yet, the moment she left, Deku had suddenly appeared to enter from opposite wall of the building next to the elevator.

"What the-" Deku mumbled, dashing for the door again, only to reappear in the same position.

"Foolish girl," Shigaraki mumbled, shoving the other two off of him. "There is no escape from here," he added, walking towards her. "Kuroguri's ability surrounds this building. The only way in or out is through his will alone. If you keep trying to escape, I'll simply kill you here and return to that horrid school and kill the rest of your friends, got it?"

"How do I know you're not only saying that to keep me here?" Midoriya asked, electricity still cracking around her.

"Guess you'll just have to trust me," Shigaraki replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Follow me," he ordered, "and Kuroguri, get those two to their room," he added, pointing to Dabi and Toga on the ground. Shigaraki grabbed Midoriya's arm and yanked her alongside him, enjoying the feeling of holding another person within his grasp with no fears. Midoriya however had to keep her focus. She didn't know the extent to which her healing quirk would hold out against Shigaraki's trained disintegration quirk.

"You don't have to drag me, I'll come with you willingly if you give me your word that neither you nor any of the League will go back to UA as long as I'm here," she spoke up, stopping. Midoriya knew that the others would probably try to come and save her, so she figured it would be best to play along for now. The more she could learn about the organization as well as their new base, the better chances she had of escape either in the future or when she was to be rescued.

"Very well," Shigaraki responded, loosening his grip on her arm, but not letting go. "Another condition, you will call me by my first name, Tenko. I will also be allowed to call you Izuku. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine," she replied. "Now, what do you want with me?"

"What do I want?" he asked, chuckling. "It's quite simple, Izuku," he smiled, "I want you to be completely and undeniably mine." Midoriya gasped, taking a step back at the sudden and bold declaration.

"You see, your quirk allows me to touch you for prolonged amounts of time without leaving extreme damage, with that, your quirk can be further developed and trained to withstand me completely. That also means you're the only person in the world, that I can do this to," he smiled, sinisterly, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest, each of his hands resting on her hips. Thanks to Midoriya's quirk, only pieces of her clothing were disintegrated away. The places his hands fell upon began to tingle; her skin grew irritated.

"I can…" he whispered, trembling, "I can finally hold someone like this. I won't let you go so easily. If I can't have you, I just might kill you," he chuckled. After a moment, he released her and turned so that his back face her.

"Your room is down this hall at the very end to the right. Stay there, and I will come for you tomorrow to begin combat training," Tenko spoke, "for now, welcome to the league," he whispered before disappearing to his own room.

Midoriya gritted her teeth before doing as she was told, and she made her way into her room. She closed and locked the door before looking around for any means of escape, but it was just as Tenko had said, Kuroguri's aura was everywhere. She couldn't even see outside the windows because of his purple portal.

Deku began to scan over the places where Tenko had touched her. Her forearm, her hips, both places were littered with discoloration and shriveled skin. Her healing quirk began to help, but it could only go so far. These places would defiantly leave scars.

With a grunt, Izuku laid on the bed provided to her. She put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes, and she began to think of her options.

'_Right now, Shigaraki thinks of me as what? An advantage? A love interest?' _she blushed_, 'What the hell?! But not even ten minutes ago, I was his rival, no his enemy. What does this mean for me?' _She paused, sitting up. _'Kuroguri has to sleep at some point, right? Maybe then his portal will be down. If I stay awake, I might have a chance of escape.' _

Midoriya nodded to herself. She went into the closet and found a shirt that somewhat fit. After she changed, she sat on the floor in the center of the room and began to work out. Keeping her mind sharp while healing the slight deformations on her body from Shigaraki's quirk.

~~Deku's Heart~~

All Might, Aizawa, Present Mic, Endeavor, Best Jeanest, Nezu, Bakugo, Todoroki, Kirishima, and Mineta were sitting in Recovery Girl's office as the elder woman was tending to Todoroki's wounds.

"So, let me get this straight," Endeavor spoke up, "girl has two quirks, some kind of strength quirk and some kind of healing quirk, right?"

"That is correct," Recovery Girl nodded.

"Young Midoriya found out about her quirk after brawling with Young Bakugo. She was tending to his wound and discovered it by accident," All Might explained.

"And because of this healing quirk, Shigaraki took Midoriya for what? To keep her?" Kirishima asked.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to let that happen," Bakugo spoke up.

"I agree," Todoroki added. "Regardless of his reasoning, we need to go and save Midoriya from him."

"Do we have any ideas of where the league is right now?" Mineta asked.

"We have scouts looking around the usual spots, but for when that time comes, we need to have a plan ready," Mic replied.

"Count me in," Todoroki responded immediately.

"Same here," Bakugo added.

"You boys need to leave this to the pros," Recovery Girl spoke up. "Just look at what happened today. You might not be able to rely on Midoriya to heal you out there!"

"That doesn't matter to me," Todoroki replied. "I will do whatever it takes."

"That's all that matters right now," the ash blonde agreed, nodding towards the ice and fire user.

"Papa!" a small girl's voice called out from outside the door, interrupting the discussion. "Are you in there, papa?" she asked. Aizawa stood and opened the door, revealing little Eri standing outside holding a small green teddy bear with a red cape. "Papa! There you are!"

"I see your brother brought you here," he replied, scooping the small girl into his arms as he waved goodnight to Hitoshi. The purple haired boy waved back before he disappeared down the hallway.

"Is Miss Deku here?" Eri asked, excitedly, a light in her eyes. Todoroki and Bakugo looked down as their bangs fell over their eyes. Kirishima watched them before deciding to walk towards Eri with a small smile. She and he had become friends through Midoriya.

"Miss Deku isn't here right now," he spoke, catching the small girl's attention, "but when she's back, I'm sure she will be so excited to see you, Eri!" Kirishima answered, smiling best he could.

"Okay, Kiri!" Eri smiled back. She looked past the red-head and spotted a boy she didn't know. He was crying. She crawled away from Aizawa as the adults resumed talking, and she walked towards him.

"Excuse me," her small voice called, catching Todoroki's attention. He looked down to her and wiped his eyes. "I'm Eri, can I sit beside you?" Todoroki nodded in response and helped the small girl onto the patient bed beside him. Her small legs kicked as she sat at the bed's edge. "What's your name?"

"S-Shoto Todoroki," he replied quietly.

"Why were you crying, Sho?" she asked softly as she gave him a nickname, her big eyes staring at him. He looked down to the teddy bear in her hands.

"What is that?" he asked, avoiding her question.

"This is my Deku Bear!" she replied, hugging the toy and smiling. "I hug her when I'm sad or scared." Eri watched the expression on Todoroki's face fade back into a sad expression.

"I see," he replied, falling silent once more. Eri pulled her legs onto the bed and sat on her knees. She placed her favorite toy in Shoto's lap. He gasped and looked over to the small girl, confused.

"I think you need my Deku Bear more than I do right now," she replied, smiling still. "Go on! Hug her! It will make you feel better!" Todoroki stiffened, staring down at the teddy bear in his hands.

"Oi, how come I don't get any attention today, Eri?" Bakugo huffed from his spot on the floor opposite of Todoroki.

"Baku!" she shouted happily, "I didn't see you on the floor!" she replied, leaving the bed and rushing down to the ash blonde.

However, Todoroki slowly brought the teddy bear closer to his chest, holding it gently and close as he could. Midoriya wouldn't want him to be panicked or sad about this. He knew deep down that Midoriya believed in him as well as everyone else here. He looked at the teddy bear once again, brushing its green fur with his fingers. He then smiled, finally. He looked towards Eri, the girl Midoriya had saved, before bringing his eyes back down to the toy. It was almost as if the world was telling him, _it's your turn, now_.

Bakugo and Eri played together on the floor. Eri attempted to KO the ash blonde through a tickle fight, but inevitably she lost. Once she ceased her laughter, she scooted as closely as she could to him so that she could whisper in his ear.

"Baku, have you told Deku that you like her yet?" she asked. Bakugo immediately began to blush before looking at the small girl.

"You little," he grunted, his eye twitching. "How did you know, huh?" he whispered back. Eri chuckled before closing her eyes and smiling.

"You look at her like papa looks at his bed," she chuckled, skipping back over to the bed to take her toy back. Shoto thanked her, and the small girl crawled onto the bed once more so that she could pat his head. Eri then walked back over to Bakugo and spoke. "When she gets back, you better tell her!" she instructed, pointing her finger at him.

Bakugo smirked when he heard the girl's words. She was certain that Deku would be coming back. Her positivity reminded him so much of the greenette. It was like she knew that no matter what, Bakugo wouldn't stop at anything to bring Izuku back.

"Right," he snickered, poking the girl's nose.

"Alright," All Might spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "Here is the plan."

~~Deku's Heart~~

Izuku waited a few hours until the moon was high up in the sky. Clouds surrounded the bright moon as the stars twinkled in the sky. She slowly unlocked her door and slipped into the dark hallway, tip-toeing through the walls. She glanced around and spotted a staircase that led towards the roof, she assumed. Activating her quirk as quietly as she could, she made her way up four flights of stairs. When she finally reached the roof, she slowed, her steps less careful now that she was outside. Light rain fell all around, masking the sound of her steps with droplets of rain.

Midoriya looked around, before running to the building's edge. She gasped when she reached it. Kuroguri's aura reached several meters out from the roof's edge. Far more than she could jump over, and even if she could, she was risking breaking her legs with the distance. There were no buildings that she could jump onto either.

'_For now, it's too much of a risk,_' Midoriya thought.

"Dammit!" she huffed, balling her fists. She turned around only to stop when she spotted the man who had quietly appeared behind her.

"Couldn't sleep, little mouse?" he asked.


	19. Chapter 19

Replies to questions asked in the previous chapter:

Purpledragon215: To me, the hardest part of writing is writer's block! Ugh! Sometimes, I'll have what I think are great ideas for this and other stories, but I'll draw a blank. I know what I want to happen, but getting there – the transitions – can be a bit difficult and tedious. Even so, I defiantly enjoy writing! It's so much fun! Readers like you make it so worth it (:

Guest/I: At first, your question threw me for a loop! But, not in a bad way. It made me think. After I reread your comment a few times, by the way thanks again for the long review – it warms my heart, I was able to decide on what I think is an appropriate answer. In this story, I'm doing my best to portray Deku as similar to the actual character as possible with the twist of making him a female. The soul purpose of this change was so that scenes would be easier to write, and I thought it would make for some comical scenes: i.e. training camp with Bakugo. I didn't want to make Deku into a strong female lead, but a capable, determined, smart fighter who does whatever it takes to overcome obstacles with his wits and strength. That being said, I believe that regardless of Deku's gender, he can and will become a great hero one day. I included the scene with Eri for that reason, from the eyes of someone who wasn't in love with her, but from someone who saw her for what she was, a brave hero who strove to protect and save others. Thank you for noticing!

I hope I gave you guys acceptable answers! I also want to include that the heroes are all brave, strong, and capable; however, there is something that is not often addressed with what heroes can and probably will go through: trauma. I don't want to trigger anyone who may have gone through trauma since I know it is a sensitive subject, but I feel it is something that could happen to anyone, even any of these characters in this story.

So, here it is again: WARNING, this story MAY contain TRIGGERS for some individuals, please read at your own risk!

Now, here we go again! I hope you enjoy it! Deku's Heart pt. 19! P.S. I worked super hard on this chapter over the last week since I have exams in the coming weeks. Please, forgive me if the next update is off by a week or two (: Enjoy the story!

Passing Time

"What are you doing out here?" Midoriya asked, wrapping her arms around her torso, a cold shiver running down her body as the rain grew louder.

"I saw you head up here, and I followed you," Dabi explained, shrugging his shoulders. "You know, you're more impressive than I pegged you for."

"Oh?" Midoriya snapped back.

"Take it easy, mousey," he chuckled. "Stain believed that you were also worthy."

"How do you know that?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"Doesn't matter," he huffed. "Now I see why, thought. You grabbed my arm with no hesitation," he added, rubbing his discolored skin. Upon closer inspection, Midoriya noticed a handprint that she had left behind. "You're pretty strong."

"Why did the league attack UA?" she asked.

"Shigaraki was so bound on killing you," he replied, shrugging his shoulders again. "But now things have changed."

"I see," she replied, shivering again.

"Let's go back inside," he spoke up, motioning for the door.

"Your quirk," she spoke up, taking a step towards him. "The flames I mean, they seem familiar. Like I've fought you before."

"You and I haven't officially met until now," Dabi reminded, turning towards her.

"I know," she responded, brushing past him. "It may just be my imagination." Dabi stiffened for a moment, watching her walk past him. Images of a woman flooded his mind. Without hesitation, he shrugged off his jacket and held it over Midoriya's body, shielding her from any more rain.

"Let's get you dried off," he spoke up, walking towards the door and opening it for her.

"Alright," she responded, heading inside. Midoriya didn't sense any threat from Dabi. Rather, it was strange how kind he was. Brotherly, even. "I'll go back to my room," Deku speaks, giving his coat back to him. Dabi watches as she disappears down the stairs. He leans against the wall, running his fingers through his hair.

"What the hell was that?" he asked aloud. _Why does she remind me so much…of her? _

~~Deku's Heart~~

Todoroki was sitting inside the den of his home. Endeavor and the other heroes insisted that all the students should spend the weekend at home using the excuse of mandatory cleaning over the whole dorms.

Shoto sighed to himself, staring down at his bowl of cold soba. He swirled the noodles around the bowl, unable to find his appetite.

"You need to eat something," his sister spoke up, coming to sit across from him in the room. "What's with you today, Shoto? You seem down."

"Do you remember the girl I fought during the sports festival?" he asked, not looking up from his food.

"Yes, why?" Fuyumi asked.

"She was kidnapped yesterday," he answered.

"What?!" she exclaimed, sitting up. "Is that why you were sent home?"

"Yes," he responded, pushing away his food. "I'm really worried about her. We don't have any ideas on where the league's headquarters is, so we aren't any closer to saving her."

"We?" she asked again, her brows furrowed in concern.

"I want to help save her, whether the pros let me or not," Shoto replied. "She didn't deserve to be taken like that. The way that villain looked at her, it was… unnerving. She's saved me twice now. The least I can do is try to help her."

"I'm glad you have someone that you care about so deeply," Fuyumi responded, smiling. "I can't wait to meet her." Shoto smiled, leaning back against the couch. "She sounds special."

"I know you'll like her," he added, staring down at his phone screen. He was confident that he would save her, no matter what.

"Shoto," Endeavor hummed, walking into the den.

"What?" he responded, crossing his arms.

"It's about Young Midoriya, so calm down," he rolled his eyes. "We may have some leads soon, so come on patrol with me today."

"Alright," Shoto responded. Endeavor threw a bag to the younger containing his hero suit. Shoto quickly changed and followed his father towards his hero agency.

~~Deku's Heart~~

Mitsuki, Masaru, and Katsuki were all at Inko's home. Mitsuki was doing her best to console the sobbing woman. Inko clung to one of Izuku's old All Might onesies.

"Have there been any updates?" Mitsuki asked, bringing a glass of water towards Inko. The green-haired woman took a sip of the water, wiping her face.

"Toshinori has been texting me, but he said the police force hasn't found anything yet," Inko whispered. "He said they're going to ask for more help from scouting heroes."

"That's good," Mitsuki replied. "Don't worry, Izuku will be fine. She's so strong."

"I know she is," Inko smiled sadly, "I just wish she didn't have to go through this."

"Auntie," Katsuki spoke up from his place in a recliner. Inko and Mitsuki turned to look at him. "Izuku will be fine. I'm going to help save her, and I promise, she will make it through this. I'll bring her back," Inko smiled, nodding towards him. She stood up and walked towards him. Katsuki immediately stood and wrapped her in a hug. "Don't worry, Auntie."

At that moment, someone knocked on the front door. Masaru stood and walked towards it, opening it. There stood All Might, exhausted, bags under his eyes.

"Inko?" he asked, coming inside as Masaru closed the door. Inko made her way towards the tall blonde, her eyes still full of unshed tears. "I wanted to come and-" he was cut off by Inko half-heartedly punching his chest.

"You promised me that you would keep her safe! Remember?!" she whispered, her body trembling. "You promised!" she cried out, slamming down her fist again.

"I know," he responded sadly, grasping the hand that was on his chest.

"She's my only daughter!" Inko cried out. All Might wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. She and he sunk to the floor as he held her while she cried.

"I take full responsibility for this. I'm going to get her back for you," Toshi whispered, smoothing over her hair.

"No!" Bakugo shouted. "It's not your fault, All Might! If I had reacted differently or noticed sooner, I could have-"

"I don't blame either of you," Inko interrupted, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "It's just, I'm so worried about her."

"I blame myself for not getting there sooner," All Might admitted. Inko sat up and looked into the teary eyes of the pro hero. "Please, blame me for this."

"Toshinori," she spoke quietly, grasping his chin and forcing him to look at her, "bring her back to me."

"He will," Bakugo added, coming closer to her. "We both will. That's what being a hero is about, right?"

"Right," All Might nodded, chuckling. "You know, you've started to sound like Young Midoriya, Young Bakugo." The ash blonde stiffened, blushing.

"Shut up," he retorted, retreating to the kitchen. "Hag, help me cook something."

"Don't call me a hag, you brat!" Mitsuki scoffed, half-heartedly. Internally, she was proud of how reassuring her son was being. She could tell he was worried, but regardless, she knew he was dead set on bringing Izuku back home.

~~Deku's Heart~~  
"So, what did you find out?" Shoto asked, following his father on patrol.

"I've had a few of my personal colleagues look around for members of the league," Endeavor answered, turning a corner. "One of them notified that he laid eyes on one of their members, Toga I believe."

"Is she in custody?" Shoto asked, running to stand beside his father.

"No, for now," he responded, looking down to his son. "At the moment, he is watching her. You and I are going to a location to meet him once he's finished. For now, we need to focus on finding the hideout. The league is ruthless, and I doubt capturing one of the members would do us any good."

"So, he's going to try to find the base by following her?" Shoto summarized.

"Basically," Endeavor nodded, crossing his arms. "If we are lucky, she will lead him right to the league." Endeavor turned a final corner that led him and his son to a coffee shop at the end of town. He and Shoto sat at a table and waited for the colleague to arrive.

~~Deku's Heart~~

Despite how much Katsuki wanted to go out and look for Izuku himself, he knew that this is where he needed to be right now. Inko was smiling, finally. Masaru, Mitsuki, Toshinori, Inko and Katsuki were each gathered around the table, eating the food that was prepared. A comfortable silence fell over them as they ate. Occasionally, Katsuki would feel Inko's eyes drift towards him, and he couldn't help but try to hide the worry he felt. He didn't want to cause his auntie any concern. He glanced over to his phone, tapping the screen. As of now, it had been a full day since Izuku had been taken. He kept a hand under the table, balling his hand into a fist.

"Excuse me," Katsuki spoke abruptly, standing from the table.

"Brat, get back-"

"It's okay," Inko interrupted, placing a hand on Mitsuki's. "You're excused," she smiled. Katsuki nodded before leaving the table.

Katsuki made his way back to Izuku's room, a room he used to be so familiar with. He pushed open the door, looking around with a smile. It hadn't changed much from his childhood memories. He made his way over to Izuku's desk, plopping into the chair. He grazed his fingers along the old desk top, looking over the notebooks and drawings. Finally, he came upon a picture from their childhood. It was in a small, black frame. They were about seven years old in the picture. He traced it lightly with his fingers before picking it up, brushing away dust. Katsuki was carrying Izuku on his back after she had injured her knee while playing.

Katsuki chuckled, remembering that day. She had cried and cried, but the moment Katsuki had helped her up and put a bandage on her leg, she immediately began to praise him once more. She claimed that he had saved her then, and he would defiantly save her now.

Unknowing to Katsuki, Inko was standing in the door way. She came to check on him, but when she spotted him holding the picture she stopped. Happiness rolled off of her in waves, and she felt more confident than ever that Izuku would definitely come back home.

~~Deku's Heart~~

"Tell me something, Shoto," Endeavor asked, sipping his coffee. "Do you have feelings for that girl?"

"She has a name you know," he responded.

"I know, that brat of All Might's," the elder huffed.

"You know she's incredibly talented, old man. I think you should show her more respect than that," Shoto replied, earning a glare from his father. "And to answer your question, yes, I do care about her."

"I see," he responded. "With a quirk like hers, that would make good for future children. Saves me the trouble of having to arrange a quirk marriage-"

"Seriously?" Shoto barked, rolling his eyes. "There's no way I was going to agree to a quirk marriage, anyway. Besides, I don't care about her because of her quirk. I simply just, I just really like Midoriya. She's made me improve as a person. She's helped me look past everything that I thought was wrong with me. She's helped me like no one else has," he retorted, glaring back at the elder.

"You don't need to be distracted by such things as love, Shoto," Endeavor huffed. "It's pointless unless you're willing to act on it."

"L-love?" Shoto asked, looking down to the coffee in front of him. "Are you saying that I…I love Midoriya?" he asked.

"You only realized it now? How naïve," Endeavor spoke. "Look, I know I'm hard on you, Shoto, but its only because I want what's best for you."

"But-"

"But, however I spin it," Endeavor sighed, cutting Shoto off, "it seems like this Midoriya girl is good for you. Despite how much I don't want something insignificant as a girl getting in your way as the future number one hero, I can't help but see how much she has helped you in areas where I have failed you," he admitted.

"She's truly amazing," Shoto agreed, smiling.

"Endeavor, sir," the informant greeted quickly and silently, taking a seat next to Shoto. "I have information."

"What did you find, Komugi?" Endeavor asked, becoming serious once more.

"I followed the girl like you instructed," he responded, pulling out photos, "but when she walked into this area, I lost her."

"The wrecked part of town?" Endeavor asked. "Where did you last spot her?"

"She rounded a few corners, but by the time she reached the old church, school, and hotel, I lost her. I searched everywhere to try to find her, but found nothing," Komugi responded.

"I see," Endeavor spoke, scanning over the images, "thanks for your time. You are dismissed." With that, Komugi left, leaving Shoto and Endeavor alone again. "Now, we have somewhere to begin searching, but we have to tread carefully."

"Thank you," Shoto whispered, looking over the pictures, overwhelmed with gratitude that now he was this much closer to being able to see Izuku again. Endeavor, regardless of his inexperience in this area, could see the longing in his son's eyes. He knew all of the trouble he had caused Shoto and his own family, his own wife. He wanted to be better, and if he could help Shoto by finding this girl, that's what he would do.

"Shoto," Endeavor spoke, placing his cup on the table.

"Hmm?" He replied, scanning through the photos carefully.

"This goes without saying, but don't screw up like I did," Endeavor replied. Shoto gasped, confused and shocked from his father's words. "If she is this special to you, I will do whatever I can to help you find her," the elder paused. "Will you accept my help?"

"Yes," Shoto replied immediately.

~~Deku's Heart~~

A large fist came flying towards the greenette. She braced herself, blocking her face as she was hit with the forceful attack of the nomu.

"I won't give up!" She yelled.

Previously, Midoriya had been laying in her bed, planning. She wanted to try to find a way out as quickly as she could. However, Shigaraki had other plans. He wanted a true test of her endurance in battle, and what better way to do that than with sparing? As she had been laying still in her room, a portal suddenly opened beneath her body, dropping her from her room into a small chamber. There awaited Spinner, Toga, and two nomu. One was similar to the one All Might had faced, and the other looked different. Scarier, even.

She was given a choice, either spar with them, or Shigaraki threatened to pay a visit to someone she cared about: her mother. Of course, she decided to fight. Since Izuku didn't have her hero suit on her, she would have to be more careful. With Spinner's swords and Toga's knives, she would have to find another way to dodge these attacks. Nomu both had really intense blows, so blocking those would be difficult as well.

Green sparked around her, catching Spinner off-guard, who hadn't seen her in person until now. Using this distraction, she dashed towards him, landing a hard kick to his arm, sending him crashing through three walls. Toga was next, landing a small cut on Izuku's forearm before Deku grabbed the blonde's arm, chunking her towards Spinner. The nomu began to attack, side by side. She did her best to evade and block, but she still took a hit that sent her flying.

Midoriya wiped away the blood from her lip before spitting; she jumped back into action, using the extent of her quirk. She was able to send the older nomu back a few feet with a blow of her own. She dashed for the newer nomu, only to merely bounce off of him. The older nomu then wrapper her up in his arms. Yet, once it held her, it began to scream, releasing her. Upon inspection, Izuku noticed that the nomu was holding its head, panting almost. Was it…her other quirk? Regardless, she landed a kick to its midsection followed by a punch and sent it crashing into the wall. It was down.

Spinner cackled happily before landing a kick to the girl's side, heading a satisfying pop. Deku grunted as she was slammed into the wall behind her, effectively knocking the wind from her lungs. She fell to her knees, coughing. Scratches and bruises littered her body. The aspiring hero looked up to the two she was battling. Green electricity continued to crackle around her as she held a defensive stance.

"Had enough yet?" Spinner asked, walking towards her as a nomu followed him.

"I think she wants more," Toga giggled, twisting the blades in her hands.

"I don't know," Spinner thought aloud, "we have been going at her most of the day, and she's already improved."

"Bring it," Izuku huffed, taking a deep breath before gritting her teeth, giving both of them a scary glare. "I'm not afraid of either of you."

"Very well!" Spinner yelled, excitedly, preparing for another attack.

"That's enough," Shigaraki spoke, entering the training room. Both the villains stopped their attacks, and Midoriya knelt to the ground, panting heavily. Tenko grinned as he watched her. "I can't have you leaving her too bruised up, now can I?"

"Aw, boo!" Toga whined. Spinner merely nodded and lead the nomu back to the room it came from. Togo slumped over and followed.

"You need more training, Izuku," Shigaraki chuckled, jerking the girl from the ground. "My nomu will only get stronger, and you need to be on par with them."

"Why?" Izuku spat, standing on wobbly legs.

"So that you can keep up with me, and I can keep you by my side," Tenko smiled, petting her hair. A few strands disintegrated at his touch, fluttering into the air. He then picked Midoriya up bridal style and brought her out of the training room. "I'll get you to your room, and I'll patch you up there."

"Let me be, I'll be fine," she insisted, making her way out of his arms. "I don't need any help, not from the likes of you." Tenko looked at her skeptically before looking behind him_. _Midoriya touched her hair, feeling the now unevenly leveled portions. She groaned, pulling her hair back into a ponytail with what she could. Shigaraki watched, smiling. He chuckled.

"Dabi," Tenko huffed, calling him over. "Make sure Izuku gets to her room."

"Alright," the taller male responded. Shigaraki turned on his heel and headed for the main room. Dabi reached for Midoriya's arm, grasping it with his own. Izuku huffed, yanking her arm away.

"I don't need any help, not from you," she told him, holding her waist before beginning the decent downstairs. Her body began to shiver as the weight of her situation dawned on her even more. "H-heroes…don't cry…" she reminded herself, trying to gain composure. After she took her first step down, a wave of dizziness washed over her. Before she knew it, she was heading for a fall down the stairs. Fortunately, Dabi caught her as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Dumb, little mouse," he huffed, scooping her into his arms and bringing her to her room, as instructed. He looked over her wounds but didn't treat them. He left her another change of clothes before exiting her room and locking the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Sorry for the slow update, I've been super busy! I can't promise regular updates, but I will do my best. Thank you for all of you who have stuck with me so far! I will do my best not to disappoint any of you!

The Truth Comes Out

Dabi made his way back into the common room, spotting Shigaraki sitting at the bar with Kuroguri. The fire user plopped down into a chair next to him and glanced towards the leader.

"Oi," he began, reaching for a glass of water. "What are your plans with the girl?"

"It doesn't concern you," Shigaraki responded, toying with the hand that was on his face. "If you must know, I want to use her to destroy All Might." Dabi looked at him quizzically.

"Destroy him how? He's already retired," Dabi asked.

"She's important to him. She's clearly important to a lot of people," he said with a smirk. "If I can break her and force her to become one of us, imagine the possibilities. The former symbol of peace will lose hope. Imagine how that alone will affect society. Then, even her friends will see her as an enemy," he explained. "If she joins us, we will be unstoppable."

"And if she refuses to join us?" the fire user asked, taking a sip from his glass.

"We kill her, obviously," Shigaraki chuckled.

"What a waste," Kuroguri chimed in. "She would make an excellent nomu."

"Now that's an idea," the crusty male cackled. "But I really would hate to make her a mindless mutant," he sighed, moving to stand. "It is kind of nice being able to touch someone again," he said as he walked back to his room. Dabi looked down to the glass in his hands, squeezing it slightly while the water inside heated. With a grunt, he pushed himself off of the stool and made his way out of the room.

~Deku's Heart~

The next day came too quickly. Katsuki rose out of bed early and left his house. He walked down the side walk in no particular direction. As he made his way into town, he spotted Shoto heading inside of his father's hero agency.

"Oi, half and half," he called out, walking a bit faster towards him and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Have you heard anything about her?" He asked anxiously. Shoto released a sigh before opening the door.

"Come inside," he spoke. "I don't know much, but I'll tell you what I can," he said as they walked into the building. Shoto filled him in on how he had been patrolling with his father and about what the informant had told him. Bakugo sat patiently and listened to everything, nodding when the other finished speaking.

"I want to come on patrol, too," the ash blonde stated. "If the both of you are going to dangerous places to look for her, it will be good to have another set of eyes, right?"

"That's correct," Endeavor said as he walked into the lobby, carrying two cases in his hands. "Suit up you two," he instructed, tossing them each a case. "You two are the most determined to find her, so I thought it would be good to have Young Bakugo here as well," Endeavor said as he crossed his arms.

"I was going to call you when I got in," Todoroki agreed, standing and carrying his case towards a separate room. "Let's look for her together," he hummed.

"Right," Bakugo nodded, going into the bathroom to suit up. Shortly after, the trio were out on the sidewalks, patrolling the streets while attempting to gather more intel on Midoriya.

~Deku's Heart~

When she woke up, Izuku groaned. Her tired muscles were screaming at her. She sat up slowly so that she could examine the extent of the damage. With a groan, she stumbled out of bed, nearly falling. She caught herself on the bed. When her gaze was brought back up, she spotted a small platter of breakfast that had been sat inside of her room. She walked over to make sure that the door to her room was locked before picking up the water bottle that had been left for her. She immediately began to chug it, sighing when she felt the cool liquid travel down her body.

She walked over to her little bathroom and shut the door behind her. She sat at the edge of the tub, turning on the water so that she could attempt to wash away the dirt and crusted blood from her body. When she felt the temperature of the water, she shivered. The hot water either wasn't working or had been shut off to her room.

"Great," she huffed. She carefully shed her clothes, tearing away the top since it was less than salvageable. She climbed into the shallow tub of water, biting her lip as the cool temperature soothed her aching legs. She quickly began to scrub at her legs and arms, getting rid of the grime. She brushed a wet hand across her face, pulling it away to see that blood had been on her head as well.

She slowly laid back in the tub, resting her head against the bottom of the tub while she scrubbed the crusted blood from her head and hair. After she finished, she quickly climbed out of the tub, using the only towel she had to dry her body and hair. She had been provided another set of clothes, so she changed into those before going back to her bed. The shorts and shirt that she was wearing did very little to help her warm up. She crawled back into bed and bundled herself under the thin blanket that had been left for her, shivering as she tried to heat herself back up.

She knew she wouldn't be able to heal unless she had some kind of heat, and right now, she could feel the extent of each of her injuries to the fullest. She gritted her teeth as her body trembled.

There was a knock on her door, but she couldn't be bothered to answer it since she knew whoever it was would probably barge in at will.

"Hey, kid, open up," Dabi called out, banging on the door. When she didn't respond or unlock the door, the burnt male sighed, pulling out the spare key so that he could enter.

~Deku's Heart~

"This informant," Bakugo hummed, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked in front of the father-son pair, "where did he say he last saw Toga?"

"Just ahead," Endeavor replied as they turned a corner. "This area is full of abandoned buildings. Its going to be difficult for us to pinpoint where she is if she is inside one of these buildings."

"With her quirk, shouldn't she be able to break out?" Shoto wondered aloud.

"That's what I was thinking, but there may be a quirk surrounding the area that doesn't let her leave or newcomers stay," Endeavor answered.

"Sounds like that portal user," Katsuki suggested. They continued to causally walk about the buildings, looking for any sign that could point them to where they should investigate, but everything about the area seemed painfully normal.

"Would a portal nullify sound?" Shoto speculated.

"Its hard to say," Endeavor sighed. "Why?"

"Well, if portals can't stop sound from escaping, wouldn't it be beneficial to gather heroes with exceptional hearing quirks? Instead of spending so much time trying to look through each building, we could have a better way to pinpoint where the sound is coming from," Shoto explained.

"You have a point," Katsuki nodded, "but what if these buildings are all abandoned aside from the homeless population? People come and stay then skip town all the time."

"You're right, but I think its worth a shot," Endeavor nodded. "After we finish our sweep here, lets head back to headquarters and see who we can get in contact with." Both boys nodded before turning back to their task. Each of the males kept their senses peeled for any sign of Midoriya's presence.

~Deku's Heart~

"What do you want?" Midoriya asked through chattering teeth, not bothering to look his way.

"Just following orders to make sure you ate, which you didn't," he huffed, picking up the tray of cold food and bringing it closer to the bed. He sat it down on the small night stand before plopping onto the bed next to her. "You need to eat, mousey."

"Leave me alone," She whispered, curling in on herself best she could despite her wounds. Dabi pulled away the cover with a growl.

"You brat-" he stopped speaking seeing the about of bruising and cuts she was covered in. "Oi, why don't you use your quirk?" he asked, a bit panicked. His hand reached out to touch her arm, feeling how cold she was. "Shit, you're freezing."

"Thanks for the hot water," she muttered, grabbing the blanket and pulling back onto her.

"Sit up," he ordered, sitting beside her and crossing his legs.

"Leave," she retorted.

"Dammit kid, I'm trying to help you get warm, now sit up," he huffed, waiting for her to listen. With a groan, she sat up, rolling over and facing him with a grim look. He held out his hands, producing a small blue flame. Almost immediately, Izuku could feel her body trying to absorb all the warmth it could from the little flame. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she reached her hands out to feel the flame.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked, confused.

"It's not time for you to give up," he answered, examining her wounds. "Your injuries are starting to look a bit better now." He increased the amount of heat he produced in his hands, keeping the flame small. "Your quirk depends on heat," he surmised.

"Something like that," she admitted, closing her eyes as she felt her wounds slowly feeling a little better. When her body temperature reached the normal temperature, she opened her eyes and looked up to him. "Let me show you what I can really do." She said as she reached out and gently took his scarred arm into her hand. He stiffened, but watched anyway out of curiosity.

"Should I keep the flame?" he asked.

"No, your body heat is fine," she answered. She looked down to his arm, concentrating. After a few moments, Dabi's arms began to feel warm, both of them. He watched as the color on his arms slowly began to fade from burnt, purple to a mild red.

"What the hell…?" he whispered. Midoriya stopped for a moment, panting as she released his arm.

"I can heal scars too," she answered, scooting away from him and leaning against the wall. "It just takes more out of me."

"I see," Dabi nodded, scooting off the bed and pulling his sleeves down to his wrists. "Shiggy wants you to come out and train today."

"Tell him he can sit on a-"

"I'll just say that you're training with me. I'll be back with more food after a while, so until then, get some rest, mousey," he waved as he made his way to the door. She heard him lock it behind him before she plopped onto the bed.

"I've got to find a way out of here," she murmured. She glanced out of the barred window and saw nothing but purple. She had run out to other rooms and attempted to kick through the wall and escape that way, but when she busted through, she was dropped back off into her room. Kuroguri was always with someone, so she couldn't go after him. She rested her arm on top of her face, shielding her eyes. "Can't this nightmare just end?"

~Deku's Heart~

The sun had set once more as Bakugo, Todoroki, and Endeavor entered the hero agency with no such luck of their own. They went into a big meeting room full of empty chairs. Bakugo shed his gauntlets before hiding his face in his hands.

"I feel so useless!" he shouted.

"We're making progress, and that's what counts," Endeavor sighed, sitting in the head seat.

"She's been with them for at least two days now," Todoroki frowned, looking down to his hands, they were shaking.

"Informants and other heroes are coming here this evening to discuss planning, don't lose hope," Endeavor instructed, pulling out his cell phone to answer calls.

"She's fine," Bakugo told himself, his voice breaking. "She's going to be fine."

"She's tough," Todoroki agreed, squeezing his own hands. "We're going to find her."

"I know," Bakugo grunted, nodding.

"Endeavor, sir!" Komugi shouted as he burst through the doors. "I've got new intel, and the other pros are here!"

~Deku's Heart~

"You jerk!" Shigaraki snapped, glaring at Dabi. "I was supposed to train with her today!"

"Yeah, well, its my turn," he huffed. "Its my payment for taking her to her room."

"She's mine tomorrow! Got it?" he barked.

"Yeah, yeah," Dabi shrugged, making his way back to Deku's room with another tray in his hands. Once he got to her door, his expression turned grim. He knew that if Shiggy was planning on training with her alone, it wouldn't end well for her. With the stamina she currently has, she may not be able to withstand his quirk.

"Why am I so worried?" he asked himself. He pushed open her door to find her asleep once more on her bed. "Wake up, brat!" he shouted, slamming the door.

"Geez!" she shouted, nearly jumping out of bed. "Is this how you used to wake up Shoto?"

"Yes, and it was the funnies shit I ever-" he paused; his eyes grew wide when he saw her knowing smirk. How did she figure it out? More importantly, how had he let his guard down so easily that he would respond to such a question with the truth.

"I knew it," she said, crossing her arms. "You are Shoto's missing older brother." Dabi glared at her, setting the new tray on her bed before grasping the front of her shirt and pulling her to him. His icy gaze almost exactly matched that of Shoto's. She stared back at him, not daring to back down.

"Alright, little mouse," he smirked, releasing her shirt and pushing her back. "Tell me, how is that little brother of mine?"


End file.
